


try to not remember (rather than forget) - Spanish Translation

by fer1520



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 60,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fer1520/pseuds/fer1520
Summary: Harry no se había ido, no realmente. Él había estado ahí todo el tiempo. Y eso fue lo que lo hizo peor, saber que su cuerpo estaba a poca distancia, pero su mente, todo lo que hacía Harry ''Harry'', estaba pérdida en algún lugar donde Louis no era capaz de alcanzarla.No se había ido, pero así es como se había sentido la mayor parte del tiempo. Como si un día Harry se levantó y lo abandonó.(O donde Harry despierta)





	1. Mayo / domingo, lunes, martes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [try to not remember (rather than forget)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301103) by [hereforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforlou/pseuds/hereforlou). 



> Notas de la autora:  
> Este trabajo fue basado en ver diez minutos de un episodio de Grey’s Anatomy. El título es de Not Going Anywhere de Keren Ann.
> 
> Advertencia extra: La mayoría del fic toma lugar en el hospital, hay plática sobre lesiones, recuperación de dichas lesiones y lo que conlleva largas estadías en el hospital.  
> Para aquellos que se preocupan por el tag de Louis/OMC, es algo de una sola vez, vago y nada explícito, pero los personajes hablan sobre esto un poco. 
> 
> Notas de la Traductora:  
> La historia NO es mía, es de hereforlou y cuento con su permiso para poder traducirla. Todos los créditos a Maggie. 
> 
> Estoy muy contenta porque es mi primera traducción, no puedo estar más feliz con la historia que elegí porque es tan hermosa y es una de mis favoritas.  
> Si ven errores, no duden en decirme, lol.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

No podía abrir sus ojos.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de por qué todo estaba tan oscuro, flotando dentro y fuera de la consciencia como él estaba, cuerpo tan pesado que sentía como se hundía en el colchón. Estaba oscuro, y sentía como si no se pudiera mover, y no importa que tan fuerte tratara, no podía abrir sus ojos.

_Está bien,_ pensó. _Está bien, está bien._

No podía moverse, pero estaba respirando y estaba en una cama. No era su propia cama, podía decir. No podía pensar cómo se sentía su propia cama, pero sabía que no era así. Y estaba sobre su espalda, solo, lo cual también estaba mal.

Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba mal, mal, mal. Su corazón se aceleró, ruidoso en sus oídos, sangre corriendo y pecho apretado. Había un leve pitido viniendo de un lugar lejano, haciéndose cada vez más rápido a medida que comenzó a entrar en pánico. Y tenía sentido, él lo sabía, de una manera distante y brumosa. No ayudó a aliviar su miedo.

Intentó tragar y se atragantó. Intentó respirar y no pudo. Estaba oscuro, y él estaba solo, y no podía respirar, hablar o moverse.

El pitido se hizo más fuerte, más rápido, y había más sonidos viniendo detrás de la pared de algodón. Amortiguado y distorsionado, una voz, una persona tocándolo. Intentó hablar otra vez, y su garganta se cerró alrededor de algo duro.

‘’Vamos a quitar esto,’’ escuchó, y luego sintió como si alguien lo hubiera alcanzado y estuviera arrancando sus entrañas. Se atragantó otra vez, estómago convulsionando, abrió su boca y tomó un respiro, aire entrando a sus pulmones tan rápido que hizo que su cabeza se inclinara y por un momento, pensó que la cama se estaba volcando.

Había algo – alguien – sosteniendo su cabeza contra las almohadas, y la luz cegándolo tan repentinamente que no pudo reaccionar, todavía no podía mover ningún musculo.

‘’¿Señor Tomlinson, está con nosotros?’’ alguien preguntó, una voz diferente, quería responder, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue arrastrar sus ojos por su cuenta. Se sentían como si hubieran sido sumergidos en alcohol – picaban, pero estaban tan secos como para lagrimear.

Su vista estaba borrosa, todo era blanco, luces parpadeando, y manchas moviéndose como si fueran personas.

‘’¿Señor Tomlinson?’’

Harry abrió su boca, todos los músculos de su cara protestando, y dejó salir un pequeño ronquido lastimero.

‘’Llamen a la Dra. Sheldon,’’ dijo la voz.

.

Louis despertó con el suave golpeteo de gotas de lluvia contra la ventana de su cuarto y el sonido algo amortiguado de su celular. Ha estado lloviendo sin parar por casi una semana. Buscó debajo de las sabanas, reacio a reconocer el nuevo día. Había un sentimiento de preocupación en su estómago. Hoy estaba temeroso, pero no podía recordad el por qué.

El móvil paró, pero empezó a sonar otra vez un segundo después.

Louis frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando una mano cálida se escurrió por su cintura y lo jaló contra un solido pecho y después, todo vino a estrellarse de nuevo. La noche anterior, la tranquilidad de sus amigos, las bebidas que le devolvieron el coraje, la cara amable de Jordan difuminándose enfrente de él mientras él se emborrachaba. Recuerda el camino de vuelta a casa, muy apenas, e invitando Jordan a pasar, tomando té y agua hasta que pudiera pensar con claridad. Hasta como si no pareciera que Jordan se estuviera aprovechando.

Se había sentido incorrecto desde el principio, pero Louis había estado hambriento por ello, y si cerraba los ojos, al menos podía tratar de pretender. Había sido frenético y desordenado y la voz de Jordan era profunda, casi familiar. Ahora, el peso de su mano era lo suficiente extraño como para hacer que la piel de Louis se arrastre, al igual que la sensación de él acariciando detrás de su oreja, o la forma en que se acurrucaba alrededor de Louis, poniendo sus piernas hacia abajo. Pero Louis no ha sido sujetado así, sueño cálido y piel contra piel, en años y era egoísta.

Se forzó a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo cálido detrás de él, rostro contra su almohada.

El sonido del móvil empezó otra vez, y Jordan gimió. Louis lo sintió por toda su espalda.

‘’¿Necesitas atender eso?’’ preguntó Jordan, mordisqueando la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis. Louis se estremeció. No podía decidirse si le gustaba o no.

‘’Sí,’’ dijo con voz ronca. Con un suspiro, se desplazó a sí mismo y se escurrió fuera de la cama. Había presión detrás de sus ojos, una resaca esperando el momento para saltar. ‘’Podría ser sobre Jamie.’’

‘’Correcto,’’ dijo Jordan. Se escuchaba distraído, y la cama rechinó probablemente cuando estiró sus largas extremidades en todas direcciones. Louis no volteó para checar. Había una fantasía reproduciéndose en su cabeza y la vista del hombre equivocado en su cama lo rompería en mil pedazos.

Se tambaleó hacía el sillón en la esquina (encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano hace 8 años, demasiado grande para su antiguo departamento, pero perfecto para la casa de sus sueños, guardado en casa de Anne hasta que ellos pudieran usarlo, rescatado de su sótano solo unas semanas antes del accidente) y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que encontró su móvil. Dejó de vibrar y sonar tan pronto como Louis puso sus dedos alrededor de él, pero empezó de nuevo cuando pudo checar la pantalla.

_Llamada no identificada,_ se leía.

Su corazón se retorció un poco. Su mano repentinamente húmeda.

‘’¿Vas a contestar?’’ preguntó Jordan, y Louis tragó, haciendo su seca garganta chasquear.

_No. No, no, no._

‘’¿Lou?’’

Temblando sin alguna razón – porque no había una razón lógica, no había, solo esta sensación – llevó el teléfono a su oreja.

‘’¿Hola?’’ su voz estaba áspera con sueño y el pánico horrible y hundido que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

‘’¿Señor Tomlinson?’’ una suave voz habló desde el otro lado de la línea.

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Estoy llamando desde el Hospital Saint Mary. Es sobre su esposo.’’

No.

‘’¿Señor Tomlinson?’’

‘’¿Él está-‘’ no podía ni decirlo. ‘’¿Qué está mal?’’

‘’Fue transferido ayer en la mañana después de una orden en, um, Sunny Bay Home lo empujaron accidentalmente y rodó fuera de la cama. Creemos que se golpeó la cabeza, pero no fue nada serio, se realizaron varios exámenes y todo parece normal.’’

‘’Oh.’’ Louis se relajó, sus rodillas casi desplomándose. ‘’¿Está bien, entonces?’’

‘’Está más que bien, Sr. Tomlinson. Está, bueno, él está despierto.’’

No lo procesó por varios segundos. Louis estaba allí, desnudo en medio de la habitación, sosteniendo el móvil con tanta fuerza que le dolían los nudillos.

‘’¿Qu- qué?’’

‘’Sé que es un shock, señor, pero necesitamos que venga y firme unos documentos sobre la transferencia. Usted lo querrá ver, por supuesto. Está preguntando por usted.’’

‘’¿Pre- preguntando? ¿Está despierto, él está- está hablando?’’

‘’Sí, señor. Desde alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada. Lo extubamos tan pronto como estuvimos seguros que podía respirar por su propia cuenta.’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ preguntó otra vez, y salió como un quejido. ‘’Por qué estaba-‘’ Harry no necesita tubos para respirar – eso se hizo dolorosamente claro el día en que Louis finalmente se había derrumbado y les había permitido que lo desconectaran. ‘’Yo no-‘’

‘’Su médico le explicará con detalle una vez que esté aquí, Sr. Tomlinson. ¿Desea que llame a alguien más? ¿Es capaz de venir hoy?’’

‘’Yo- sí. Sí, quiero- por supuesto. Su madre, llame a su madre, por favor’’

Louis oyó un susurro al otro lado de la línea, el clic de un teclado, el silencioso tarareo de gente hablando, otro teléfono sonando.

_Harry,_ pensó. _Harry, Harry._

‘’¿La Sra. Twist? Ya le he informado, le haré saber las noticias. Felicidades, Sr. Tomlinson. Tenga un lindo día.’’

Hubo un clic y ya se había ido, y Louis se quedó de pie en una cornisa entre euforia y una crisis nerviosa.

‘’¿Louis?’’ Jordan preguntó, se escuchaba cerca. Louis se sobresaltó tanto que su móvil se cayó de su mano. ‘’¿Estás bien?’’

‘’Oh, Dios.’’ Estaba temblando, desnudo, sucio y no _solo_ en la habitación suya y de Harry. ‘’Oh, Dios.’’

Salió corriendo por la puerta y se tambaleó por el pasillo hacia el baño justo a tiempo para meter su cabeza en el escusado y vomitar. Estaba agitado y sollozando en sus rodillas cuando Jordan llamó a la puerta.

‘’¿Louis, que pasó?’’

‘’Por favor,’’ Louis dijo con la voz ronca. ‘’Por favor, vete.’’

Dios. Harry. Harry estaba despierto, hablando, preguntando por él. Y Louis había traído otro hombre a su casa. Dejó a alguien más en su cama, dejó que lo tocara, besara, suplicar por ello. Louis puso una mano sobre su boca, tratando de cubrir sus sollozos. No podía respirar.

‘’Louis,’’ llamó Jordan. ‘’¿Es Jamie? Te escuche diciendo que llamaran a su madre, Pensé… no sabía-‘’

Jamie. Anne lo tenía. Ane, quien estaba a punto de recibir la misma llamada que Louis tuvo. Anne, quien se apresuraría al hospital sin desperdiciar ningún segundo en llorar en el suelo del baño. Quien prepararía a Jack y lo llevaría con ella, sin pensar en el hecho de que Harry ni siquiera lo conocía.

‘’Mierda.’’ Louis susurró, levantándose sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Se sentía repugnante, pegajoso y manchado, su garganta y rodillas dolorosas. Sin mirar detrás de él al espejo, abrió la regadera.

‘’¿Lou?’’

Louis se paró cerca de la puerta, y habló a través de ella.

‘’Jordan, por favor, necesito que te vayas,’’ dijo lo más firme que podía. Todavía no podía evitar que su voz vacilara. ‘’Algo pasó, yo-‘’

‘’Te llevaré, estás alterado.’’ Louis cerró sus ojos y presionó su frente contra la puerta, su corazón latiendo todavía con fuerza.

‘’Llamaré un taxi,’’ dijo con los dientes apretados. ‘’Necesito que se vayas.’’

‘’Lou,’’ Jordan trató de nuevo y Louis resistió el impulso de golpear la puerta con sus puños cerrados. Estaba perdiendo tiempo.

‘’Jor, lo siento, pero si te veo en mi casa una vez que salga de la ducha no hesitare- no te quiero más aquí, ¿está bien? Algo sucedió, necesito que te vayas.’’

Jordan no respondió, pero Louis no lo escucho moverse tampoco.

‘’Lo siento’’ dijo, lagrimas casi ahogándolo otra vez. ‘’Lo siento, no te mereces esto, pero-‘’ Él solo se cortó. ¿Pero qué?

‘’De acuerdo,’’ Jordan dijo después de un momento, lo suficientemente bajo para que Louis muy apenas lo escuche a través del sonido de la ducha corriendo detrás de él. ‘’Llámame si ocupas algo, supongo.’’

Louis no respondió, solo giró sobre sus talones y se tambaleó dentro de la bañera. La ducha estaba demasiado caliente, el agua picaba sobre su vientre y pecho, e hizo que las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Se frotó tan rápido como sus manos temblorosas le permitían, pensando en Harry y tratando en no hacerlo. Tratando de no imaginarse en que estado lo encontraría. Que tipo de daño le haría a su cerebro el haber estado todo ese tiempo dormido, a su cuerpo. ¿Sería capaz de recordar? ¿Sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Se escucharía igual? ¿Sería el mismo?

Dejó caer el gel de la ducha con un ruido sordo y no se molestó en recogerlo. Cerró la llave del agua y casi se tropieza saliendo de la bañera.

Menos de diez minutos después, después de haberle dejado un frenético, pero con suerte, coherente mensaje de voz a su madre, con su cabello goteando y su suéter puesto al revés, Louis salió con su móvil aún presionado a su oreja, solo para ver un carro ya esperando por él en el bordillo.

.

El conductor de Uber que Jordan le consiguió parecía del tipo platicador hasta que Louis le dijo a donde iban, después se quedó inmóvil, manteniendo sus ojos en el camino y su boca cerrada.

Louis estuvo agradecido por ello, pero el silencio no era una buena distracción por la forma en que su estómago se contraía por los nervios, la forma en la cual muy apenas se contenía de llorar de nuevo o vomitar lo poco que quedaba en él.

Cuando el muy conocido edificio estaba a la vista, los ojos de Louis se cristalizaron, y por un segundo temió desmayarse antes de poder poner un pie adentro.

‘’¿Todo bien atrás?’’ el conductor - ¿Alan? – preguntó. Louis encontró sus ojos por el espejo retrovisor y consiguió hace un rígido asentimiento de cabeza. ‘’¿Alguien se encontrara contigo allí? Puedo acompañarte, te ves… enfermo, amigo.’’

Louis dejó salir una risa. Enfermo. Se sentía como si una silla de ruedas estuviera esperando por él cuando llegara. O una camilla. Él y Harry podrían compartir una habitación. Se rio de nuevo, un poco más histérica esta vez, como si la mirada preocupada de Alan era algo por lo cual guiarse.

‘’Solo llama a alguien si no llego a la puerta, por favor.’’

Consiguió llegar a la puerta de alguna manera, con la mirada cuidadosa de Alan sobre él. Adentro era más tranquilo de lo que Louis anticipó. Más de lo que recordaba. Tal vez era un día lento. Casi empieza a reírse de nuevo al pensarlo. Fue hacia el escritorio algo aturdido, concentrándose en su respiración, a cada paso que daba. La mujer sentada en frente de él parecía un poco preocupada después de que no dijo nada por algunos segundos, y le envió una mirada a un enfermero que estaba cerca.

‘’¿Señor?’’ el enfermero lo llamó, acercándose. ‘’¿Necesita sentarse?’’

‘’N-no, no, lo siento, estoy bien,’’ dijo, y luego se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar de nuevo en algún momento. Odiaba este lugar. Solo el aroma era capaz de revolver su estómago en un día normal. Hoy, tuvieron suerte de que hubiera un gran nudo en su garganta manteniendo todo dentro. ‘’Recibí una llamada. Sobre mi esposo.’’

La mujer detrás del escritorio parpadeó, antes de que pareciera descongelarse y se puso de pie tan repentinamente que Louis dio un paso atrás.

‘’Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo sonriendo. Era más joven que él, y unos centímetros más alta. ‘’Está aquí.’’

Louis estaba sorprendido de que supiera quien era él hasta que recordó su situación era lo suficientemente extraña como para tener a todo el personal en alerta. Se preguntaba si las personas habían apostado si él vendría o no.

‘’Sí, por supuesto,’’ contestó Louis, limpiando su rostro con la manga de su suéter. ‘’¿Está todavía- ¿está bien?

‘’Por lo que escuche, todavía está luchando contra el sueño, no quería dormirse hasta que usted lo viera.’’

Las palabras hicieron contraer el pecho de Louis de una forma dolorosa. La idea de Harry estando a la deriva del sueño antes de verlo, ver sus ojos abiertos, verlo moviéndose y escuchándolo hablar, era demasiado terrible como para tan siquiera considerarlo.

‘’Su suegra ha estado aquí por un tiempo,’’ la mujer siguió, sentándose de nuevo y escribiendo en su computadora por un segundo antes de que una impresora detrás de ella zumbara la vida. Su voz sonaba familiar. Tal vez fue ella quien lo llamó. ‘’Tu pequeño también.’’

Louis cerró sus ojos, otra vez mareado.

‘’Oh, pero no ha estado en la habitación. Lo están cuidando en la guardería, en el segundo piso.’’

El alivio lo inundó y se apoyó contra el mostrador. El enfermero que estaba cerca de él puso una cuidadosa mano sobre su hombro.

‘’¿Necesita agua, señor?’’ preguntó. ‘’¿Ha comido algo hoy?’’

Louis no podía siquiera pensar en comida, mucho menos contemplar la idea de comer algo. Tomó un respiro, otro, y miró a la mujer en frente de él.

‘’Por favor, solo díganme en que habitación está.’’

.

Harry estaba en una habitación en el cuarto piso, en un corredor que parecía casi desierto, excepto por unas enfermeras yendo de una puerta a otra, sosteniendo portapapeles en sus manos y plumas entre sus dedos. Louis se quedó parado frente la puerta de la habitación 412 por diez minutos. Diez minutos en los cuales Harry podía quedarse dormido, en los cuales su hijo estaba solo en la guardería, siendo cuidado por unos extraños, diez minutos en los cuales su corazón dolía demasiado por la necesidad de ver a su esposo y no podía entender por qué sus piernas no se movían. El enfermero que lo acompañó estaba manteniendo su distancia, pero Louis lo podía sentir inquieto a su lado.

‘’Sr. Tomlinson, si desea sentarse-‘’

‘’Por favor, deja de preguntarme si deseo sentarme,’’ Louis chasqueó y en un instante se sintió de la mierda sobre eso. Se frotó la cara, respirando duro por la nariz. ‘’Solo necesito un segundo.’’

Si Louis se permitía, todavía podía sentir las manos de Jordan sobre él. El peso de él, los muslos de Jordan debajo de sus manos, la boca de Jordan en su piel.

Necesitaba un segundo para poder poner todo eso en el fondo de su mente. Necesitaba un segundo para prepararse porque hace menos de dos horas, estaba seguro de que no vería a Harry despierto otra vez. Mucho menos hablando. Preguntando por él.

‘’Podría llamar a su suegra aquí, ‘’el enfermero ofreció amablemente, ‘’si eso lo hace sentir mejor.’’

Los dedos de Louis temblaron.

‘’Por favor.’’

Se movió fuera de la vista cuando el enfermero tocó la puerta y entró. Escuchó voces, demasiado bajas como para identificarlas, y luego Anne salió caminando, con la cara roja, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

‘’Oh, Louis,’’ dijo en un susurro y después, lo estaba sosteniendo y Louis estaba sollozando contra su cabello. ‘’Él está bien, cariño. Está- no puedo entender cómo, pero-‘’

‘’¿Est- él? ¿Está hablando realmente? ¿Sus ojos están abiertos?’’ Louis lloriqueó, y se dio cuenta que no lo había creído hasta ahora. Necesitaba escucharla decirlo.

En vez de contestar inmediatamente, ella se separó de él y sostuvo su cara mojada entre sus manos. Se parecía tanto a Harry que Louis ha tenido problemas para mirarla a los ojos desde el accidente. En ese momento, no podía mirar a otro lugar.

‘’Está despierto,’’ le dijo Anne, voz quebrándose. ‘’Está hablando, pero solo un poco. Y sus ojos están abiertos. Hinchados porque ha estado llorando, tú sabes cómo se ponen. ‘’ Louis asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz. ‘’Y todavía no se puede mover mucho. Pero está despierto, cielo.’’

Louis cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza.

‘’¿Lo sabe?’’

Anne frotó sus pulgares por sus mejillas y lo hizo volver a mirar hacia el frente.

‘’Sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado. No le he dicho sobre Jamie.’’

Algo puntiagudo se incrustó en sus costillas y lloró más fuerte, el suelo moviéndose bajo de sus pies. Anne lo hizo callar y lo atrajo otra vez, sus brazos rodeándolo y apretándolo fuerte. Se aferró a la parte de atrás de su blusa, absorbiendo su calor y deseando a su propia madre en sus brazos, su voz en su oído.

‘’Deberíamos entrar, si estás listo.’’ Anne dijo después de un minuto. ‘’Ya estaba cansado cuando llegue, está luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos.’’

‘’¿E- es normal?’’

‘’Dicen que lo es. Su doctor te explicará todo más tarde, después de que lo veas. ¿Está bien?’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis tragó y dio un paso atrás. ‘’Bien.’’

Anne sostuvo sus manos en las de ella y lo miró por un momento antes de dedicarle una acuosa sonrisa, su agarre apretándose.

‘’Estaré justo aquí.’’

La luz estaba baja en la habitación de Harry. Fue la primera cosa que notó Louis porque el clima de afuera hace parecer todo más sombrío. La poca luz del sol que había ahí tenía una extraña calidad gris. Era un cuarto compartido pero la cama más cerca a la puerta estaba vacía. Había maquinas pitando en algún lugar, y lluvia salpicando contra la única ventana que había. Había una cortina separando ambas camas y justo detrás de ella, Louis podía ver el final de una, la forma obvia de dos largos pies debajo de una sabana rosa.

Se movieron mientras él observaba, solo un poco, y las rodillas de Louis casi golpearon el piso.

Sus tenis chirriaron sobre las baldosas, y los pies bajo las sabanas se movieron de nuevo. Louis cruzó la habitación con sus piernas inestables, medio convencido que no lograría llegar al otro lado sin caerse de cara. Tuvo que parar cuando llego a la cortina, y la agarró con sus manos, presionando su rostro contra la fábrica y respiró.

La ultima vez que vio a Harry fue hace tres meses. Visitó Sunny Bay por treinta y cinco minutos antes de convencerse a sí mismo que tenía que resolver unos pendientes y se fue, sin haber dicho una palabra en voz alta en todo el rato en el que estuvo sentado a lado de la cama de Harry. No había llevado flores frescas o un par nuevo de calcetas. No se ofreció a afeitar su cara o siquiera sostener su mano. La mayoría del tiempo observó fuera de la ventana, hacia la niebla del río justo al otro lado de la pequeña colina que rodeaba el jardín exterior, tratando de encontrar el coraje para mirar a la cara de su esposo y hacer la decisión de detenerse. Solo detenerse.

Ahora, con sus ojos puestos en la silueta de los pies de Harry, Louis avanzó más allá de la cortina.

Se sentía como si estuviera haciéndolo en cámara lenta, subiendo de la silueta de los huesudos pies de Harry, a sus espinillas, sus rodillas, sus muslos. Sus manos estaban sobre la sabana, pálidas y delgadas, muñecas y dedos huesudos. Sus brazos parecían tiesos, demasiado largos. Su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente, tal vez un poco rápido. Los ojos de Louis subieron por su cuello, su barbilla, sus labios separados, secos y agrietados.

Y luego, mientras Louis veía, entumecido, se movieron, apretados juntos y redondos y-

‘’¿Louis?’’

Louis saltó, y sus ojos se movieron hacia los de Harry. Estaban abiertos, rojizos e inflamados, brillosos por las lágrimas y _abiertos_. Todo se volvió borroso ante Louis, su garganta se cerró.

‘’Harry,’’ gimió, tropezándose en su camino alrededor de la cama y finalmente cayendo en sus rodillas. La cama del hospital era demasiado alta, y Louis deslizó sus manos entre los cables para llegar a Harry, con los dedos chocando contra su hombro y sosteniéndolo. ‘’Harry, Harry.’’

Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Harry observándolo fijamente, ojos hinchados, un lado de su boca levantada.

‘’Te extrañe,’’ dijo con voz ronca. Su voz estaba áspera, demasiado silenciosa y Louis amó demasiado ese sonido, y empezaron a salir una nueva ola de lágrimas. ‘’No te vayas.’’

‘’No, no lo haría- no lo haré, Harry-‘’ Louis parpadeó y vio la cara de Harry inclinándose hacia adelante, relajándose, ojos cerrándose. El pitido permaneció estable, y su pecho siguió subiendo y bajando. Louis presionó su cara en el colchón y se quedó allí, agarrando el hombro de Harry, hasta que el mismo enfermero de antes vino y lo obligó acostarse en la otra camilla.

.

Harry intentó quedarse despierto, pero todo se sentía pesado alrededor de él, las mantas, las manos de los doctores encima de él, el aire. Luchó contra el hundimiento por lo que sintió como días, entonces su mamá apareció y fue como una pequeña carga eléctrica que lo despertó – tanto como su cuerpo lo permitía al momento.

Ella lloró, y él lloró porque estaba asustado y todavía no sabía que estaba pasando, que pasó. Luego, ella le dijo lo que los doctores le habían estado evitando decirle todo el día, y Harry lloró un poco más. Demasiado, hasta que fue difícil respirar y su corazón dolió.

Después de eso, fue una lucha quedarse despierto, pero él luchó más fuerte porque estaba asustado de quedarse dormido por mucho tiempo sin que él lo supiera. Los doctores le dijeron que durmiera, que estaba bien, pero su mamá dijo que Louis estaba en camino y Harry no quería perdérselo. Extrañarlo. No quería dormirse y nunca despertar otra vez.

Por un rato, todo fue brumoso, y era difícil estar al corriente a todo lo que la gente decía alrededor de él. Luego su madre se fue, y Louis estaba ahí. Su cabello era corto, y tenía una barba completa, y sus ojos eran azules, y parecían cansados. tristes y era hermoso.

Después de todo eso, Harry no pudo mantenerse despierto sin importar cuánto lo intentara, y se dejó llevar lejos, hablando a pesar de que su interior quemaba, las manos de Louis sobre él.

.

Louis despertó desorientado. Se sentó y parpadeó hacia la pared opuesta hasta que todo vino de nuevo. Se dejo caer contra las almohadas, manos sobre sus ojos. Estaba exhausto. No estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo lo dejaron dormir, pero no importa cuánto haya sido, no fue suficiente.

Más allá de la cortina a su derecha, las maquinas de Harry seguían pitando. Y por debajo de eso, debajo del sonido de la lluvia todavía afuera, las enfermeras moviéndose en el corredor, Harry estaba roncando.

El sonido hizo lloriquear a Louis de nuevo y, de repente, no podía resistirse a tenerse algo entre ellos.

Se tropezó al bajarse de la cama, olvidando cuan altas las camas de los hospitales eran, y apartó la cortina hacia un lado haciéndola sonar. Harry estaba en la misma posición en la que Louis lo vio, barbilla pegada a su pecho, brazos a sus lados por encima de las mantas. Estaba más oscuro afuera, la suave lluvia se había transformado en una tormenta, pero las luces del techo eran más brillantes que antes. Sabiendo que Harry estaba dormido, Louis se sintió a salvo como para observarlo. Estudió su pálida y delgada cara, sus pómulos afilados, la torpe forma en que su cabello había sido cortado. Parecía débil, enfermo, exactamente la visión de él que Louis había estado evitando desde hace meses y meses. Nada como el Harry que solía sonrojarse tan bonito cuando reía hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Pero.

Pero sus pestañas seguían siendo largas y puntiagudas como estrellas descansando en sus mejillas. Sus labios, aunque estuviesen pálidos y secos, estaban todavía llenos, con la forma que Louis recordaba trazarlos con su lengua. Su rostro estaba flácido con sueño, pero todavía había el rastro de un hoyuelo en la comisura de su boca – Louis le gustaba creer que Harry había sonreído demasiado antes del accidente, la forma de este no había dejado su cara, sin importar por cuanto tiempo había dormido.

‘’¿Sr. Tomlinson?’’ alguien llamó y Louis se sobresaltó, mirando sobre su hombro. El enfermero de antes estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sus manos detrás de su espalda. ‘’¿Le gustaría que llame a la Dra. Sheldon? Le responderá cualquier pregunta que tenga.’’

‘’¿Anne está todavía aquí?’’ preguntó, su voz se quebró en la mitad de la pregunta.

‘’Su suegra me dijo que le dejara saber que se llevará a su pequeño a casa por el resto del día.’’ El enfermero dijo, y Louis miró a la cara dormida de Harry en la mención de Jaime. Dejó salir un suspiro cuando no hubo señal de que haya escuchado, y su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente con la preocupación de que Harry no despertara nunca más, sin nunca haber escuchado sobre Jaime de su parte. ‘’Dijo que trataría de volver más tarde, y que usted debería checar su teléfono.’’ Hubo una pausa. ‘’¿Ha comido algo hoy, Sr. Tomlinson?’’

Louis dejó salir una carcajada sin humor.

‘’Estás obsesionado con mis hábitos alimenticios, amigo. Estoy bien y tampoco ocupo tomar asiento.’’ Se dio vuelta, usando la barra de la cama de Harry como soporte. ‘’Ahora, vayamos a conocer a esta doctora.’’

El enfermero, quien Louis supo que su nombre era Liam y quien tenía la paciencia de un santo, dejó que Louis se sentara en la cama extra mientras llamaba a la doctora a la habitación de Harry. Louis levantó sus rodillas y descanso su mejilla en ellas. Liam había dejado la cortina abierta, Harry a la vista para Louis captar incluso la más pequeña contracción de una ceja, cualquier señal de que tal vez despierte pronto.

El sentimiento de déjà vu hizo su estómago vacío estremecerse – ha pasado años mirando y esperando. Enrollo sus dedos de los pies en el colchón, aferró su móvil en su mano y mantuvo sus ojos en Harry.

Cuando la Dra. Sheldon llegó, estaba empujando un pequeño carrito con una bandeja de plástico sobre esta, y Louis muy apenas pudo abrir su boca para protestar cuando su estómago gruñó, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer la doctora soltar una risita. Cristo, era joven. Louis estaba seguro de que ella ni siquiera había sido una doctora cuando Harry había sido traído la primera vez.

‘’Sr. Tomlinson.’’ Dijo como saludo, dejando el carrito en el borde de su cama con el tipo de finalidad que le dijo a Louis que era mejor que comiera algo de ahí o si no. ‘’Soy la Dra. Sheldon. Estaba en turno cuando su esposo recobró la conciencia.’’

‘’No estoy-‘’ Louis empezó, y tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de seguir. ‘’Ni siquiera estoy seguro por qué está aquí en primer lugar. Ha estado en Sunny Bay por, por un largo tiempo.’’

Ella checó la gruesa tabla en sus manos, volteando algunas páginas por show, Louis estaba seguro.

‘’Bueno, parece que se cayó,’’ dijo después de un segundo, desviando sus ojos, como si estuviera avergonzada en nombre de quién haya dejado caer a Harry. ‘’Un adulto mayor lo dejó caer de la cama accidentalmente, y fue transferido aquí para checar si había heridas.’’

Por un segundo, Louis casi se ríe. Dejan caer a Harry de cara incluso estando inconsciente. Pero luego, su diversión se convierte en ira, la idea de que alguien fura lo suficientemente descuidado como para-

‘’Él está bien, Sr. Tomlinson. Tiene un chichón, no estoy segura si lo ha visto, pero todos los exámenes que se hicieron salieron perfectos.’’

‘’¿Por qué fue intubado? En el teléfono, me dijeron que fue intubado otra vez.’’

‘’Un paramédico lo intubó en el camino para acá, creo que no estaba enterado de la orden DNR para su esposo. Lo extubamos tan pronto comenzó a moverse. Estaba somnoliento, pero alerta. Habló un poco, pidió algo de agua, aunque tenemos que monitorear su ingesta de fluidos por un tiempo.’’

‘’¿Qué dijo?’’ preguntó Louis, su voz suave. La Dra. Sheldon empujó el carrito cerca y él rendido, tomó un pequeño bote de gelatina y la cuchara de plástica pegado a este. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando.

‘’Preguntó por usted, preguntó qué pasó. No podía recordar el accidente, y no estamos seguros cuanto tiempo ha perdido. Se molesto un poco cuando no se pudo mover.’’

Louis casi se ahoga con la cuchara llena de gelatina que se acaba de llevar a su boca.

‘’¿No s-se puede mover?’’ preguntó tosiendo. ‘’No, vi su pie moverse.’’

‘’Lo siento, me malinterprete,’’ la Dra. Sheldon levantó sus manos, con cara de disculpa. Louis quería aventarle su bote de gelatina. ‘’Es capaz de moverse, no vimos ninguna señal de daño en sus-‘’ hizo una pausa y se recobró. ‘’Lo siento, lo que quise decir es que él ha estado inactivo por un tiempo extremadamente largo, Sr. Tomlinson. Incluso con las medidas tomadas para evitarlo, la atrofia muscular es de esperarse. Se tomará algún esfuerzo, pero hasta ahora no hay ninguna razón para creer que no tendrá una completa recuperación.’’

Se oía demasiado bien como para ser verdad. Louis ha leído historias de terror sobre personas quienes han despertado de comas de dos semanas y no eran capaces de hablar otra vez, caminar o recordar. Harry ha estado en coma por más de dos semanas.

‘’Es poco común, pero hay registros de personas en la situación de su esposo quienes han llevado vidas perfectamente normales y satisfactorias después de algunos meses de terapia física y chequeos regulares. Tomará un tiempo y demasiado trabajo, pero estará sorprendido de lo que un fuerte sistema de soporte sólido puede lograr.’’

Louis sabía perfectamente bien lo valioso que era un sistema de soporte. Ha habido veces, después del accidente, donde no había sido capaz de salir de la cama sin que su madre estuviera allí para sostener su mano. A veces ni siquiera así.

Los ojos de Louis ardieron. Había tenido sueños reales sobre escuchar las palabras que la Dra. Sheldon estaba diciendo, sobre Harry despertando y todo lo demás simplemente encajando en su lugar, cada aspecto de su vida que había cambiado con el tiempo se reacomodaba para acomodar a Harry de nuevo, quien se suponía nunca tuvo que haberse ido como quiera. Todavía no podía creer que estaba despierto, no soñando más, que este día era realmente real.

Justo cuando casi se rendía, cuando había empezado a seguir adelante-

Louis apretó su mandíbula, rehusándose a dejar sus pensamientos vagaran en la noche anterior, hacia el estado de su cuarto, su cama.

La Dra. Sheldon seguía hablando, su alta y seria voz flotando alrededor de la habitación, pero ninguna palabra tenía sentido ahora. Parpadeando, Louis se volvió hacia Harry, sus ojos trazando el contorno de su oreja, un afilado pómulo, su pálido cuello y un hombro huesudo. Su pecho seguía subiendo y bajando, sus dedos haciendo pequeños movimientos en las sabanas. Acostumbraban a hacer eso, cuando Harry solía dormía en su cama. No desde el accidente. Harry no se había movido mucho desde el accidente.

‘’Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo la Dra. Sheldon, sonando cautelosa. Cuando Louis la miró, se puso borrosa en frente de él. ‘’¿Necesita un momento?’’

Louis dejó salir una risa débil, levantando su mano para limpiar sus ojos.

‘’¿No está acostumbrada a los seres queridos emocionales aún?’’

Ella se movió inquietamente con el carrito, claramente incómoda.

‘’Se tendrá que quedarse en observación por unos días, por supuesto, tal vez dos semanas,’’ continuó como si nunca hubiera parado de hablar. ‘’Podemos ordenar que lo cambien a una habitación privada, y pronto podrá ver a más de una persona a la vez, estoy segura que le gustara ver a su pequeño también.’’

Louis se estremeció, extendiendo la mano para poner la gelatina en el carrito. No podía mantenerla en su estómago después de todo.

‘’Por favor, no se lo mencione todavía,’’ Por el ceño fruncido en confusión de la Dra. Sheldon, Louis tragó y explicó, ‘’Jamie nació dos semanas después del accidente. No se, um, no se han conocido propiamente aún.’’

Jamie había nacido un piso arriba de donde Harry había sido conectado a todas sus máquinas, hematomas todavía oscureciendo su piel, puntos todavía frescos. Con solo un día de edad, Jamie había sido introducido formalmente a su padre inconsciente por un Louis privado del sueño, medio maniaco, quien se atragantó a las dos palabras, nadie lo vio llorar, pero el bebé estaba envuelto en sus brazos. Louis aún recuerda la absoluta certeza que había sentido de que Harry abriría los ojos con el sonido del lloriqueo de su bebé. O el de la sensación de su pequeña – pequeñita- mano en su mejilla.

Aún recuerda que tan devastado había estado cuando Harry no despertó, no por él y no por Jamie. Semanas de estrés y preocupación habían desaparecido repentinamente con la comprensión de que Harry no estaría allí cuando llevara Jamie a casa. No estaría allí para calmarlo, para alimentarlo, para turnarse para cambiarle el pañal. Tal vez Harry ni estaría allí para escuchar a su bebé reír por primera vez u observarlo dar sus primeros pasos. Tal vez no estaría allí en lo absoluto, nunca más, y Jamie crecería solo con Louis como su padre, incompleto y siempre volteando su cabeza en busca de alguien a su lado que ya no estaba allí.

No confiando en sus piernas para llevarlo de vuelta arriba, Louis se sentó en una banca en frente de la habitación hasta que Anne los había encontrado llorando a ambos, Louis silenciosamente en su propio hombro y Jamie en pequeños llantos indignados, pequeños puños agitándose en el aire.

Ahora, la Dra. Sheldon evitó otro momento incómodo pretendiendo checar su tabla, como si no hubiera memorizado toda la cosa antes de que llegara Louis.

‘’Su esposo solo escuchara de su pequeño solamente de usted, Sr. Tomlinson. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted? ¿tiene algunas preguntas, preocupaciones que quisiera discutir?’’

De repente invadido por recuerdos, Louis sacudió su cabeza. Solo quería a Harry despierto otra vez.

‘’Antes de que empiece a entrar en pánico, ¿por cuánto tiempo debe de dormir?’’

‘’No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Su esposo está mostrando una alta actividad cerebral y está respondiendo a los estímulos. Solo está descansando, se tiene que acostumbrar a su cuerpo de nuevo. Estará débil por un largo tiempo. Usted necesita estar preparado para eso.’’

A Louis no le importaba si es forzado a cargar a Harry en su espalda por el resto de sus vidas.

‘’Por favor, hágale saber a las enfermeras si ocupa algo. Hare una petición para un cambio de habitación. Y por favor, Sr. Tomlinson, coma.’’ Empujó el carrito cerca. ‘’Se sentirá mejor.’’

Y con eso, ella se fue.

Louis tomó un respiro tembloroso y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, rostro presionado contra sus rodillas y brazos alrededor de sus espinillas. A lado de él, su móvil vibró, como lo ha estado haciendo desde que despertó de su siesta. Probablemente, Anne ha llamado a todas las personas que conocían y él probablemente ha estado recibiendo mensajes y llamadas de familiares y amigos en una corriente interminable que estaban agotando su batería raídamente. No quería apagar su móvil, en caso de que Jamie quisiera hablar con él. Conociendo a Anne, sin embargo, había distraído al niño con un snack y una película, y estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, con su propio móvil aferrado a sus manos.

Louis estiró su mano y agarró su móvil. Ignoró sus otras notificaciones y tocó el nombre de Anne en la pantalla sin levantar su cara de sus rodillas, y colocó el móvil entre su hombro y oreja.

‘’Louis,’’ Anne dijo después de un segundo, su voz tensa, como si estuviera tratando de mantener la calma. ‘’¿Cómo estás, cariño?’’

‘’¿Jamie?’’ preguntó.

‘’Viendo una película con Robin en la otra habitación. Cielo, ¿estás bien? Estabas dormido cuando me fui.’’

‘’Sí, solo… más cansado de lo que creía.’’

‘’¿Tuviste oportunidad de verlo? ¿Hablaron?’’

Louis apretó su agarre alrededor de sus piernas, presionó su cara contra el móvil y le dijo a Anne que había visto a Harry, sobre sus ojos estando abiertos, sobre su boca moviéndose para decir su nombre. Le dijo sobre la Dra. Sheldon, y como ella estaba segura de que Harry debería ser capaz de ir a casa pronto. Comenzó a llorar cuando le contó que lo moverían a otra habitación donde sería capaz de ver a más personas, y le dijo que no quería a nadie ahí, quería ser la única persona la cual Harry hablara o viera.

‘’Te daremos espacio, claro que lo haremos,’’ dijo Anne, su voz insegura y Louis cerró sus ojos.

‘’No me refería a ti,’’ se atragantó. Claro que no se refería a ella. Anne había mirado a Harry marchitarse igual que Louis. Ella había estado ahí para él desde el momento en que Louis la llamó por primera vez, sentada en una sala de espera, sin tener alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, sin saber si quiera si Harry estaba _vivo_. Ella había estado allí para Louis incluso cuando ella estaba sufriendo igual que él. Y después ella, junto con la mamá de Louis, quien había viajado desde Doncaster tan seguido como podía, han estado allí para él y Jamie cuando nació.

‘’Es tuyo también,’’ dijo. ‘’Tienes que estar aquí.’’

Anne dejó salir una pequeña risa y se quedaron en silencio por un momento, el pitido y zumbido del lado de Harry de la habitación eran el único sonido.

‘’¿Has escuchado de tu mamá, querido?’’ preguntó.

‘’Todavía no, pero no he estado checando mi teléfono, realmente. Probablemente siga en el trabajo.’’

Anne tarareó.

‘’¿Debería de llevar a Jamie después de que Harry sea trasladado a la otra habitación?’’ preguntó amablemente y Louis se congeló.

‘’N-no lo sé,’’ dijo con un gimoteo, girando un poco para que estuviera en frente de la puerta en vez de Harry. ‘’¿Qué le debería de decir? A ellos. No sé que hacer.’’

‘’Necesita saber, cariño. Y Jamie ya lo conoce, solo necesita presentarse él mismo.’’

‘’Pero que si-‘’ ¿Qué pasa si Harry se va de nuevo, después de que Jamie lo conozca? La Dra- Sheldon estaba segura que Harry estaría bien, pero todos los doctores con los que han hablando antes, les han dicho que no esperen que Harry despierte otra vez. Nadie sabía nada a ciencia cierta.

‘’Necesita saber,’’ Anne repitió amablemente. ‘’Querrá conocer a su hijo. Antes, estaba muy emocionado por conocerlo. ¿Recuerdas?’’

Dios, Louis recordaba todas las veces que entraba al cuarto de Jamie y veía las paredes verde pálido que Harry había pasado un fin de semana pintando o la pequeña torcida estantería que había construido con Robin para poner todos los libros para bebés y juguetes de Jamie, Harry había estado tan emocionado de conocer a su hijo desde antes siquiera de concebir, cuando había sido una idea, un plan que esperar. Lo había nombrado la primera vez que habían discutido la posibilidad.

‘’ _¿James?_ ’’ Louis había preguntado, sin ver el encanto. Conocía a demasiados James.

‘’Pequeño bebé Jamie Tomlinson,’’ Harry dijo embobado, sus ojos brillantes. ‘’Y funciona para una niña, también. Pequeña bebé Jamie Tomlinson. Lindo.’’

Louis no había sido convencido y no se había dado cuenta que se estaba aferrando al nombre hasta que había tenido al bebé en sus brazos y la gente le pedía que llenara formularios y documentos, y en todo lo que podía pensar era en _pequeño Jamie Tomlinson. Lindo._

‘’Lo recuerdo,’’ susurró. ‘’Pero después. Tengo que decirle primero. Tiene que ser capaz de mantenerse despierto. Y necesito hablar con Jamie, estará tan confuso, mierda.’’

‘’Louis,’’ Anne lo regañó, una sonrisa en su voz. ‘’No estará más confuso de lo que ha estado hasta ahora. ¿Te dije que me preguntó si su padre era como la Bella Durmiente?’’

Louis frotó su cara contra sus pantalones, cuidadoso de no desacomodar su móvil. Louis ha recibido la misma pregunta, aunque no había sido tan dulce como Anne la hace parecer. Jamie lo había despertado temprano una mañana, llorando porque _si_ su papá era como la Bella Durmiente entonces, estará dormido por cientos de años y Jamie estaría demasiado viejo como para jugar con él cuando se despertara. Louis le había dicho que Harry no dormiría por tanto tiempo, y cuando Jamie le había preguntado por cuánto tiempo dormiría, Louis se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo podría responder a eso, cuando él se preguntaba lo mismo cada día?

Eso fue hace meses, cuando Jamie todavía pedía visitar a Harry, preguntando sobre como había sido de niño como él, pidiendo ver fotos y escuchar historias.

Pero en algún momento durante los últimos seis meses, las preguntas pararon. Un día, Louis levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que Jamie no había mencionado a Harry en semanas, y que le había tomado todo ese tiempo para notarlo. Más tarde, cuando Louis había sacado el tema de visitar a Harry por el cumpleaños de Jamie, este le dijo que quería un cumpleaños normal. Dijo que ninguno de sus amigos tenía que pasar el día en viejas aburridas habitaciones con viejos aburridos durmiendo en todas partes, teniendo que quedarse quietos y hablar en voz baja. 

‘’Aun así tendrás una fiesta, abejorro’’ Louis había tratado, pero Jamie negó con la cabeza, tan terco como siempre.

‘’Es aburrido. Y a él ni siquiera le importa que sea mi cumpleaños.’’

Eso casi rompió el corazón de Louis.

Louis había hecho las visitas de cumpleaños una regla. Cada año en su cumpleaños, en el de Harry, en el de Jamie, empacaban y manejaban hacia Sunny Bay, donde Harry estaba acostado en una cama mientras Louis hablaba mierda, y después, cuando aprendió cómo, Jamie parloteaba sobre su día, sentado en la cama a lado de las piernas de Harry. Pero Jamie tenía razón – a Harry no le importaba. No podía importarle. No sabía siquiera que existía Jamie, y mucho menos en que día había nacido.

Comenzar a dejar ir había sido doloroso, pero todo en su vida lo habían alentado, lo habían ayudado a hacerlo. Sabía que Anne todavía lo visitaba, pero lentamente, Louis había dejado de sacar tiempo para hacerlo. Empezando hacer planes que lo mantuvieran ocupado por fines de semanas completos. Había empezado a responderle el coqueto a Jordan en el trabajo.

Con el pecho apretado, Louis dijo lo que sabía que Anne le había dicho a Jamie cuando preguntó su pregunta de la Bella Durmiente, ‘’es lo suficientemente bello.’’

‘’Lo es,’’ Anne dijo. ‘’Y Jamie debería ser permitido de verlo.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Louis musitó, sorbiéndose la nariz.

‘’¿Debería de ponerlo al teléfono?’’

‘’¿Está preguntando por mí?’’

‘’No realmente,’’ Anne río. ‘’Sospecho que cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que no se suponía que no debería de quedarse tanto tiempo despierto y tiene miedo de que le digamos algo.’’

Louis sonrió – su hijo gobernará el mundo algún día. Era lo suficiente brillante como salirse con la suya con prácticamente todo, y en las pocas veces que Louis lo había cachado con una mano en el jarrón de galletas, tenía una sonrisa lo suficientemente linda como para encantarse a sí mismo sin problemas.

‘’¿Te preguntó? ¿Sobre el hospital?’’ Afuera de la habitación, parecía haber más actividad que cuando llegó por primera vez. Había un reloj encima de la puerta y Louis frunció el ceño. Se leía casi las seis, lo cual no podía ser porque ni habían sido cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando llegó ahí.

‘’Le dije que estaba visitando a alguien,’’ dijo Anne. ‘’No le dije quién.’’

Louis asintió hacia el cuarto vacío y se desenrosco a sí mismo, dejando que su espalda golpeara las almohadas y estirando sus piernas.

‘’Dale un beso de mi parte.’’ Dijo, y se volteó para mirar a Harry, aún durmiendo, barbilla todavía pegada a su pecho. ‘’Llamaré de nuevo en un rato más.’’

.

No podía abrir sus ojos.

Podía escuchar el pitido, y podía sentir la tela borrosa de una manta bajo sus palmas. Sabía que no estaba del todo acostado, que estaba apoyado sobre almohadas, y que tenía una aguja metida a su mano y cables pegados en todas partes, uno en su nariz y en su garganta. Sabía todo eso y recordaba donde estaba, y el por qué, pero no podía abrir sus ojos.

Había visto a Louis. Lo había escuchado, había sentido sus manos en él. No podía sentirlo más y no podía moverse para levantar su cabeza. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. No tenía sabía si había dormido por diez minutos, diez horas o diez años.

El pitido cerca de él empezó acelerarse cuando comenzó a sentir su garganta cerrarse, cada musculo en su cuerpo tensándose. Necesitaba abrir sus ojos, necesitaba-

‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’ Una voz en pánico se escuchó por encima del pitido. ‘’¿Harry? ¿qué rayos está pasando?’’

‘’Por favor, hágase a un lado, Sr. Tomlinson.’’ Otra silenciosa voz dijo.

‘’¿Qué está pasando?’’ Louis preguntó de nuevo, fuerte, y Harry se relajó. Todavía estaba aquí. Louis todavía estaba aquí, no se había ido, estaba allí, todo estaba bien.

¿Por qué era tan difícil poder abrir sus ojos?

‘’Sr. Tomlinson,’’ la persona que no era Louis lo llamó. ‘’Harry, está bien, estás bien. Estás en el hospital, nos conocimos hace unas horas. Tu esposo está aquí, está sosteniendo tu mano izquierda, ¿puedes sentirlo?’’

Harry trató de concentrarse, todavía batallando para abrir sus ojos, y lentamente empezó a ser consciente de la presión en su mano, el familiar toque del pulgar de Louis trazando una línea en su muñeca, de ida y de vuelta. El pitido comenzó a ir más lento y sus dedos se movieron con la necesidad de voltear su mano y sostener de vuelta la mano de Louis. Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo.

‘’Aquí vamos,’’ el enfermero dijo. _Liam._ Harry lo recordaba. ‘’Ahora, ¿puedes tratar de abrir tus ojos para nosotros?’’

Harry estaba tratando, ha estado intentándolo. Su rostro se contrajo y quiso cubrirlo, pero todavía no encontraba fuerzas para moverse.

Algo rozó contra su sien y luego, la voz de Louis habló justo en su oído, sus labios contra su piel.

‘’Shh, no llores,’’ dijo, suave y gentil, y Harry inmediatamente se relajó, sus músculos se relajaron incluso si todavía no podía moverse. ‘’Puedes hacerlo, bebé. Tomate tu tiempo.’’

Tomó un respiro por su nariz, concentrándose en la mano de Louis sosteniendo la suya y abrió sus ojos con pura fuerza de voluntad. Se encontró con una cara borrosa que no reconoció al instante, un hombre de ojos castaños quien sonrió y un brilló una luz en sus ojos. Harry muy apenas logró gruñir en protesta.

‘’¿Cómo se siente, Sr. Tomlinson?’’ El enfermero Liam preguntó mientras ponía su pequeña linterna lejos.

‘’Solo llámalo Harry, amigo, será menos confuso,’’ Louis masculló y Harry hizo el monstruoso esfuerzo de voltear su cabeza hacia su voz. No dolió, exactamente, pero cada movimiento todavía lo dejaba sin aliento. Tomó una cantidad ridícula de energía mover su cabeza los pocos centímetros que necesitaba para toparse con los ojos de Louis.

Pero cuando estaba viendo a Louis, y todo, las maquinas ruidosas, el miedo, las preguntas que se estaba muriendo por preguntar, todo se desvaneció, y solo quedaba Louis y el sentimiento de que todo no podía ser tan terrible como parecía – no si Louis todavía seguía allí, sosteniendo su mano.

‘’Aquí estás,’’ dijo Louis, con los ojos húmedos arrugándose en las esquinas. Tenía los ojos hinchados y su cabello estaba parado en un lado y se veía tan triste que hizo llorar a Harry otra vez. ‘’Ey, no, vamos.’’

‘’Lou,’’ dijo Harry con voz ronca, garganta seca, labio inferior temblando. ‘’Yo- ‘’

‘’H, estás haciéndome llorar de nuevo,’’ Louis usó sus dedos para limpiar la cara de Harry, acercándose. ‘’Haremos que Liam esté incómodo.’’

Harry sonrió débilmente, sollozando.

‘’No posible,’’ dijo Liam, garabateando algo en su portapapeles al final de su cama. ‘’He visto todo, lo prometo.’’

‘’¿En serio?’’ contestó Louis, sus ojos nunca dejando a Harry. ‘’¿Has visto a personas despertando de un coma de 5 años como si fuera una larga siesta?’’

Harry aspiró profundamente, involuntariamente jalando la mano que Louis sostenía. El movimiento repentino hizo que los ojos de Louis lo vieran preocupadamente, la sonrisa burlona de su cara desvaneciéndose. 

‘’¿Sabías eso, no es así, Haz? ¿Tu mamá te lo dijo?’’

Lentamente, Harry asintió. Su mamá le había dicho, pero escucharlo otra vez no lo hacía menos fácil. Cinco años. Había perdido cinco años. Había dormido, desperdiciado, perdido cinco años de su vida. Solo imaginarse con todo lo que tendría que ponerse al corriente lo hizo marearse.

Se concentró en Louis, en su rostro familiar, querido y grabado con preocupación y cansancio. Ignoró los dedos punzantes de Liam, pellizcando sus dedos de los pies y tocando sus piernas, sintiéndolos alrededor de sus brazos. Respiró dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, y quitó su lengua de su paladar.

‘’¿Qué pasó?’’ Preguntó. Su voz se escuchaba extraña, demasiado profunda, quebrada. Casi como si no la hubiera usado en cinco años. Ja. Vio a Louis fruncir el ceño y envió una mirada a Liam sobre su hombro.

‘’¿No te hablaron sobre eso?’’

Lo habían hecho. Los doctores y después, su mamá. No se sentía real. No se sentía como algo que le pasara a la gente real. Lo quería oír de Louis.

.

‘’Estuviste en un accidente, amor. Un carro te golpeó.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, el movimiento fue débil, pero deliberado, como si lentamente estuviera recordando como hacer que su cuerpo escuche. Louis lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear y fascinado, todavía aceptando el hecho de que todo sobre este día estaba realmente pasando.

‘’No necesitas saber todo justamente ahora,’’ trató. No estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de hablar sobre aquello y no tener una crisis mental.

‘’Dime,’’ dijo Harry con voz áspera. ‘’Por favor.’’

Louis había rezado tanto tiempo por escuchar esa voz de nuevo, era incapaz de negar cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Le envió una mirada a Liam, pero el enfermero estaba ocupado checando las bolsas conectadas a la intravenosa de Harry y escribiendo números en su portapapeles. Si Liam podía pretender no estar escuchando, Louis podía pretender que él no estaba ahí.

‘’Está bien,’’ dijo en voz baja y se acercó, tomando la mano de Harry entre suyas y ayudándolo a envolver sus dedos alrededor de los de Louis. Con un suspiro, presionó los nudillos de Harry en su frente y habló hacia la cama, cerrando sus ojos. Dios sabía que había dicho esta historia las veces suficientes como para sentir que él había estado allí. ‘’Saliste del trabajo, estaba lloviendo, por supuesto. Justo habíamos hablados por teléfono, ibas a tomar un taxi y nos encontraríamos en el hospital.’’ No pudo suprimir una burla ante eso – sí que se habían encontrado en el hospital. ‘’Compraste un muffin del café al final de la calle. Aparentemente, llamaste a un taxi, pero dejaste que alguien más lo tomara. Estaban yéndose cuando alguien… un idiota ignoró la luz roja.’’

El imbécil, quien estaba lo demasiado ocupado discutiendo con su esposa como para mirar el camino, había ignorado el semáforo y giró bruscamente para evitar pegarles a las personas en el cruce peatonal. Había echado un vistazo al lado del taxi del cual Harry casi había tomado y lo envió deslizándose hacia la curva lo suficientemente como para chocar contra Harry y arrojarlo contra el edificio del cual acababa de salir.

‘’Saliste algo, um, golpeado,’’ dijo Louis, en lugar de decir que Harry había sido un desastre cuando lo habían traído. Cortes en todas partes, unos huesos rotos, sus órganos internos lo suficientemente dañados que lo había llevado a cirugía antes de que Louis llegara, menos de treinta minutos después.

Cuando Louis tuvo finalmente permiso para verlo, muy apenas pudo soportar lo que veía.

‘’No recuerdo… nada de eso,’’ murmuró Harry, ronco.

‘’¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?’’

‘’¿Por qué nos íbamos a encontrar en el hospital?’’

‘’H,’’ Louis suspiró, sabiendo que no podría seguir manteniendo todo para él mismo por mucho tiempo más, pero dispuesto a prolongarlo tanto como fuera posible. Porque no importa cuánto deseara poder esperar hasta que Harry estuviera mejor, él recordaría eventualmente – él recordando era una cosa _buena,_ Louis se recordó a sí mismo – y Louis se vería forzado a hablar. ‘’¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?’’

Miró de cerca a Harry por detrás de sus manos sujetadas y observó la manera en que su ceño se fruncía, la arruga entre sus cejas profundizándose. No estaba seguro si Harry podía decir que Louis estaba evitando contestarle a propósito o estaba realmente intentando de pensar. De cualquier manera, la expresión gruñona en su rostro hizo que el pecho de Louis se hinchara con cariño, y besó la línea irregular de sus nudillos, sus ojos llenándose se lagrimas otra vez. Probablemente, eso no pararía pronto.

‘’¿Mi cumpleaños? Creo,’’ murmuró Harry. ‘’¿Íbamos a ir a la casa de tu mamá durante el fin de semana?’’

‘’Ese viaje fue unas semanas después de tu cumpleaños.’’ Louis estaba seguro que Liam estaba escuchando disimuladamente y haciendo notas. ‘’¿Recuerdas que Lottie vino a quedarse unos días, fuiste con ella buscando departamentos?

Harry asintió, sus ojos un poco brillosos.

‘’Eso fue en marzo,’’ Louis explicó gentilmente.

‘’¿Cuándo fue- cuándo-?’’

‘’14 de marzo,’’ dijo Louis. ‘’La semana después de que Lottie regresara a Doncaster.’’

‘’¿Y qué día es hoy?’’

Louis tuvo que pensarlo por un segundo. Todo lo que sabía era que era domingo, y no estaba lo suficientemente seguro sobre ello, ya que seguía sin saber por cuánto tiempo había dormido.

‘’23 de mayo,’’ finalmente le dijo. ‘’Te perdiste el aniversario por un poco más de dos meses.’’

Harry ni siquiera fingió estar divertido. Sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos y lejanos, como si estuviera tratando de hacer los cálculos en su cabeza.

‘’¿Así que, cuántos años tengo?’’ Tenía miedo. Louis lo podía ver en sus ojos y escucharlo en su voz. Miró a Liam en busca de ayuda, ni siquiera sabía si hablar sobre esto era buena idea. Liam asintió, sus grandes ojos de cachorro llenos de simpatía.

‘’Veintinueve en el febrero pasado, amor.’’ 

Harry comenzó a llorar de nuevo, su barbilla arrugándose y sus cejas juntándose. Su cuerpo entero sacudiéndose mientras lloraba, y Louis no podía hacer nada más que acercarlo, presionando su cara contra la sien de Harry e intentando callarlo mientras Liam salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

.

La habitación de Harry estaba en el octavo piso, y solo la vista era suficiente como para distraer a ambos mientras Liam y otras dos enfermeras preparaban a Harry. El tiempo afuera era totalmente apocalíptico – el cielo completamente cubierto por una espesa masa de nubes oscuras, la lluvia cayendo desenfrenadamente, el viento haciendo que golpeara la grande ventana golpes esporádicos y mojados que hacían saltara Louis cada vez. Mantuvo su espalda hacia la cama, donde todos estaban ocupados reorganizando los cables y tubos de Harry, y le envió un mensaje de texto a Anne pidiéndole por favor que se quedara adentro hasta que la lluvia se calmara. Su mamá todavía no le llamaba de vuelta, así que Louis supuso que se encontraba en medio de un largo turno. Sus hermanas habían bombardeado su teléfono con mensajes y Louis estaba sorprendido de que no habían llamado a su mamá directamente al trabajo para decirle las noticias. Se había contenido de hacerlo él mismo, odiando la idea de hacerla apurarse a casa o a la estación de trenes.

Ella escuchara su mensaje eventualmente.

‘’Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que oprimir este botón que está aquí,’’ Liam estaba diciendo. ‘’Hay una estación de enfermeras a tres puertas del pasillo.’’

‘’¿Estarás ahí?’’ Harry preguntó suavemente, su voz más ronca que antes. El sonido de esta todavía hacía poner la piel de Louis de gallina. 

‘’No trabajo en este piso, pero trataré de mover algunas cosas por aquí si estás más cómodo conmigo cerca.’’

‘’¿Tengo tratamiento especial?’’ Louis sonrió hacia sus tenis solo imaginándose la sonrisa burlona de Harry.

‘’Considérate un paciente VIP por el resto de tu estadía.’’ Liam contestó. ‘’¿Sr. Tomlinson?’’

‘’Lou,’’ lo llamó Harry cuando Louis lo ignoró. ‘’Se refiere a ti esta vez.’’

‘’Lo siento, estaba… en otra parte,’’ Louis se volteó, encontrándose con la intensa mirada de Harry. Estaba sentado, y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. ‘’Debería de esforzarse tanto?’’

‘’Siempre y cuando sepa cuando descansar, puede tratar y moverse todo lo que pueda,’’ explicó Liam. ‘’Si prefiere hablar con la Dra. Sheldon sobre-‘’

‘’Confía más en ti que en la doctora,’’ Harry interrumpió con un gruñido mientras se acostaba contra sus millones de almohadas. ‘’Su mamá es una enfermera, sabes.’’ Se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca. ‘’Eso fue lo último que oí, al menos.’’

Harry estaba tratando de hacer una broma, pretendiendo como si no hubiera pasado todo el día malditamente llorando desde que se levantó. Louis lo miró recargar su cabeza contra las almohadas, su largo cuello estirado en una pálida línea.

‘’¿Sabe que estoy despierto?’’ preguntó.

Louis se armó de valor, trató de reorganizar su expresión en algo más relajado y se alejó de la ventana.

‘’Todos en Inglaterra probablemente saben que estás despierto, si nos dejamos llevar por la cantidad de los mensajes que hay en mi teléfono.’’ Harry sonrió un poco, siguiendo a Louis con sus ojos mientras cruzaba la habitación. ‘’La mitad de América también, ya que Gemma está allá y todo.’’

‘’¿Gemma está en América?’’

Louis asintió, ‘’por los últimos dos años. La promovieron y la reubicaron en menos de ocho meses. Tu mamá todavía alardea sobre eso.’’

‘’¿Está escribiendo?’’

‘’Sip.’’ Louis se sentó en la silla que está a lado de la cama de Harry y tomó su mano de nuevo. Esta vez, Harry la apretó de nuevo a la vez.

‘’¿Y tú estás escribiendo?’’

‘’Sí, estoy escribiendo.’’

‘’Te dejaré con eso, por ahora.’’ Habló Liam. Les estaba sonriendo desde la puerta.

‘’Asegúrate de cambiarte de piso por el paciente VIP aquí, ¿sí?’’ Louis bromeó, sonriendo cuando cachó a Harry haciendo lo mismo desde la esquina de su ojo.

‘’Lo haré, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo Liam, y se dio vuelta para irse.

‘’¿Cómo es posible que tú seas Harry y yo sigo siendo Sr. Tomlinson?’’ Louis preguntó, sus ojos devuelta en Harry.

‘’Tal vez le agrado más,’’ dijo Harry. Movió la cabeza hasta que estuvo más o menos frente a Louis. ‘’¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?’’

Louis parpadeó al repentino cambio de tema, y se volteó hacia la puerta en busca de un reloj. No había uno en esta habitación, pero Louis podía adivinar que ya eran cerca de las ocho. Mover a Harry no había sido un proceso rápido, entre teniendo a Louis negociando el cambio, reuniendo las personas suficientes para desconectar a Harry de todas las maquinas, o transfiriendo las que necesitaba, esperando a la Dra. Sheldon para que viniera a autorizar toda la cosa. No había ayudado que cada tirón de los cables hiciera jadear a Harry y preguntara sobre ello. Pasó demasiado tiempo hablando de catéteres con Liam.

‘’Por supuesto que me quedare,’’ dijo Louis, a pesar de que no supiera si tenía permitido pasar la noche. Sin embargo, necesitarían más que solo algunas personas para moverlo. De ninguna manera dejaría solo a Harry en este momento. ‘’Solo necesito hacer una llamada, y luego iré a pelearme con alguien del personal del hospital por un catre o algo así.’’

‘’No necesitaras pelear, Lou, VIP, ¿recuerdas?’’ El hoyuelo de Harry era tan profundo como Louis lo recordaba.

‘’Bien, entonces, llamaré a alguien aquí y puedes actuar dulce y enfermo, y conseguir que pongan otra cama aquí. Tal vez uno de esos pequeños refrigeradores también, como en los hoteles.’’

‘’No estoy seguro de que sea tan poderoso,’’ Harry reflexionó, pensativo. ‘’Pero apuesto a que puedo conseguirte algo más que no sea comida asquerosa de hospital.’’

‘’Ey, al menos la comida no se ve que ya haya sido digerida.’’ Louis asintió hacia la bolsa conectada al tubo de alimentación de Harry. Louis estaba acostumbrado a la vista, había pasado innumerables comidas sentado al lado de Harry mientras la bolsa se vaciaba lentamente. Pero Harry palideció un poco al mirarlo, y pasó un dedo cuidadoso por el tubo pegado a su mejilla y que desaparecía en su nariz.

‘’Sigo olvidando que está aquí,’’ Su mano se movió del tubo hacia su boca, su barbilla. Rastreó la barba de pocos días que crecía, el borde de su mandíbula, y movió su mano hacia arriba para pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco cuando entró en contacto con las hebras cortas – quien fuera que lo haya cortado, lo había destruido absolutamente. ‘’¿A dónde fue mi cabello?’’

Louis dejó salir una carcajada antes de que pudiera detenerse. Harry se veía tan desconcertado, incluso después de todo lo que había descubierto es el último día, y todo por su cabello.

‘’Lou,’’ Harry se quejó cuando Louis siguió riendo, dándose palmaditas en su propia cabeza. Pareció quedarse sin energía antes de que Louis pudiera recuperarse porque dejó caer su brazo en la cama con un golpe seco, con un pequeño puchero en su cara. ‘’No es divertido.’’

‘’No lo has visto todavía,’’ Louis soltó una risita, extendiendo su mano para alisar algunos mechones de su cabello.

‘’Enséñamelo, entonces.’’

‘’¿Huh?’’

‘’¿Enséñamelo? Con algo, como, un espejo o algo.’’ Harry lo miró fijamente con una mirada seria, ojos brillando en la tenue luz de la habitación.

‘’No sé si sea una buena idea todavía,’’ dijo Louis, tan amable como pudiera.

‘’¿Por qué?’’ Harry sonrió, aunque no hubiera un toque de humor. ‘’¿Mi cara está rota?’’

‘’No, tu cara no está rota.’’ Louis trazó el puente de la nariz de Harry con la punta de su dedo. ‘’Estás un poco delgado. Y tu cabello está… No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando con él. Creo que a lo mejor dejaron una persona borracha lo cortara. Explicaría también el por qué te dejaron caer.’’

‘’¿Por qué no puedo ver mi cara?’’

Mierda, Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

‘’Luces diferente, amor. Eres mayor.’’

‘’Cinco años, no veinte,’’ Harry discutió, frunciendo el ceño. Louis tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa. No importa lo asustado que estaba de esperar, no podía esperar a pelear con Harry otra vez, escucharlo quejándose, no podía esperar a que fuera fastidioso, a verlo tropezarse con nada y luego, pretender que Louis había dejado sus zapatos en el suelo de nuevo.

‘’¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente emoción por hoy? Tu primer día de vuelta y ya estás buscando emociones, honestamente.’’

‘’Mañana,’’ dijo Harry, no era una pregunta. ‘’O haré que Liam me lo muestre.’’

‘’¿Qué te parece si tomo una foto ahora y dejo que la veas mañana, después de que te despiertes?’’ Porque iba a despertar. Lo iba hacer. Esto no era una falsa alarma, esto no era Harry diciendo adiós o una cosa ridícula como esa. Harry iba a dormir y despertarse en la mañana, y lo continuaría haciendo por las siguiente seis décadas. Al menos.

‘’Bien,’’ estuvo de acuerdo Harry, aunque no parecía muy feliz por ello. Se veía al borde del sueño. Louis alzó su móvil, ignorando todas las alarmas de los mensajes que estaban frente a él, y deslizó su dedo hacia la izquierda para abrir la app de la cámara. Harry apareció en la pantalla, iluminado por la lámpara a lado de él, con ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

Louis no ha tomado una foto de Harry con sus ojos abiertos en cinco años.

‘’Elegante,’’ oyó a Harry murmurar.

‘’Espera a que veas los nuevos,’’ Louis murmuró de vuelta y tomó tres fotos seguidas. Harry estaba parpadeando en dos de ellas.

La tercera lo mostró justo cómo Louis lo vio: terriblemente pequeño en su grande cama de hospital, cansado, asustado. Despierto.

Louis bajó el móvil y lo dejó caer en la mesita de noche. Dejó su silla y se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry, presionando el dorso de su mano en la mejilla de Harry y sintió el movimiento de su piel cuando Harry sonrió.

‘’¿Buena foto?’’ preguntó.

‘’La verás mañana.’’

‘’¿Vas a preguntar por una cama?’’

‘’Tal vez use el sofá esta noche, en realidad,’’ admitió Louis. El sofá se veía lo suficientemente grande, y la idea de tener que esperar por una cama no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Si no estuviera tan asustado de arrancar accidentalmente el catéter de Harry mientras dormía, se acurrucaría alrededor de él y se dejaría ser sostenido por él.

‘’Tienes que hacer una llamada,’’ le recordó Harry, sus ojos empezando a cerrarse.

‘’Sí,’’ Louis pasó su pulgar sobre la piel debajo del ojo de Harry. ‘’Solo necesito llamar a tu mamá y ver a qué hora vendrá mañana.’’

‘’Hmm,’’ Harry tarareó. ‘’Quiero ver a todos.’’

‘’Está bien, lo checaremos con tu nuevo novio enfermero.’’

La boca de Harry tembló.

‘’No dejes que me vaya otra vez,’’ murmuró, y un segundo después, estaba dormido.

.

Louis no durmió.

Estaba exhausto, todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, su _corazón_ se sentía pesado. Estaba tan cansado que debería haberse desmayado tan pronto se dejó caer en el sofá, pero en cambio estaba mirando el techo, las palabras de Harry resonaban en su cabeza.

_No dejes que me vaya otra vez._

Harry no se había ido, no realmente. Él ha estado ahí todo el tiempo. Y eso fue lo que lo hizo peor, saber que su cuerpo estaba a poca distancia, pero su mente, todo lo que hacía Harry _Harry_ , estaba pérdida en algún lugar donde Louis no era capaz de alcanzarla.

No se había ido, pero así es como se había sentido la mayor parte del tiempo. Como si un día Harry se levantó y lo abandonó.

Louis había pasado semanas y meses preguntándose, deseando, arrepintiéndose. ¿Y si le hubiera dicho a Harry que él lo recogería del trabajo? ¿Y si Harry no hubiera necesitado comprado ese maldito muffin y hubiera conseguido otro taxi en una esquina diferente? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Louis hubiera escuchado su corazonada y le hubiera dicho a Hannah que se quedara en su casa ese día, que algunas veces las mujeres embarazadas, que estaban tan avanzadas en su embarazo como ella estaba, tienen falsas alarmas? Mejor esperar un día extra, hubiera dicho, en lugar de decirle que la acompañaría al hospital por si acaso.

Incluso con la mitad de su mente con pena, Louis sabía que nunca le hubiera dicho que no a Hannah cuando ella lo llamó, preocupada y con dolor. Harry lo hubiera matado cuando lo descubriera, solía pensar, e inmediatamente seguido con un _al menos hubiera estado aquí para gritarme._

Hannah había estado bien, por supuesto, y Louis todavía se sentía culpable por la ira cruel y horrorosa que había sentido cuando ella le dijo que el dolor que había estado sintiendo (la única razón por la cual Harry había ido a tomar un taxi en vez del tren) habían sido solo gases. _Harry hubiera amado esto,_ pensó Louis y luego, se tuvo que dar vuelta para no ver su cara manchada en lágrimas antes de que ella pudiera ver su expresión. Por un segundo, Louis la había odiado. A ella, taxis, señoras con hijos y los malditos idiotas que no sabían cómo manejar y quienes solo habían sido tratados por una nariz rota, cuando Harry había sido tomado para una segunda cirugía. 

Un día, sin aviso, Harry se había ido.

_No me dejes ir otra vez,_ dijo Harry como si Louis tuviera el poder de detenerlo. Él no había sido capaz de hacer nada la primera vez, ¿qué podría hacer para mantener a Harry aquí ahora?

Louis parpadeó hacia el techo. Este piso era más silencioso que el anterior, pero todavía había ruido suficiente para distraerlo. Podía escuchar a las enfermeras a hablar entre ellas, alguien cerca llamando, preguntando por una cobija. Se había acostumbrado a ello, pero de repente estaba muy consciente del olor fuerte y nauseabundo del hospital que lo rodeaba. Le recordó a las horas que pasó sentado en las sillas de plástico, de estar bebiendo café quemado solo para evitar que colapsara del cansancio, del día que sostuvo a Jamie por primera vez, sintiendo que le faltaba una extremidad sin Harry allí.

Se movió y se puso de lado para mirar a Harry, durmiendo sobre su espalda a menos de dos metros de distancia. Tal vez, ahora el agudo olor a químicos le recordaría a esto – de estar durmiendo en un duro sofá de piel la primera noche que Harry despertó. Observándolo dormir y sabiendo (estando casi seguro) que pronto despertaría de nuevo.

En el suelo donde lo había dejado, su móvil vibró por milésima vez ese día. Louis lo pensó por un momento antes de alcanzarlo y recogerlo.

Pasó por sus mensajes, una lista larga de felicitaciones, preguntas, alertas de llamadas perdidas. Todavía no podía enfrentar a la mayoría de ellos, así que se concentró en las que ocupaban más su atención. Lottie y el resto de sus hermanas. Dan. Gemma. Niall. Le mandó a todos la foto que había tomado de Harry.

Gemma, estando en una zona de horario diferente y probablemente todavía despierta, fue la primera en responder. Los demás le siguieron, mandando más preguntas, mensajes de audio donde Louis podía oír que tan en shock sus hermanas estaban, la enorme sonrisa en la voz adormilada de Niall. Ahora más despierto que antes, lentamente, Louis empezó a armar un horario. Anne sería la primera persona en venir en la mañana. Lottie se le podría unir, ya que era la única de sus hermanos que estaba en la ciudad. Niall podría visitarlo en la tarde, después de que salga del trabajo. Gemma podría hacer facetime cuando Anne y Lottie estuvieran allí. Seguido por el resto de la familia de Louis, si Harry estaba dispuesto a ello. Para entonces, no hubiera manera de que su mamá no haya escuchado su mensaje. Ella podría llamar y tranquilizarlo tanto a él como a Harry repitiendo cada cosa alentadora que Liam y la Dra. Sheldon les habían dicho.

Tal vez después, si Louis puede reunir valor, le podría decir sobre Jamie.

Había hablado con él por teléfono antes de su hora de dormir. Jamie había hablado sobre su día y ninguna vez le preguntó a Louis por qué no estaba allí o cuándo irían a casa. Cuando Louis le dijo que podía faltar a la escuela el día siguiente, él inmediatamente quiso saber si se quedaría en casa de su abuelita Anne todo el día. Louis nunca estuvo tan agradecido de la manera en que Anne y Robin consentían a su hijo.

Para cuando la habitación empezó a iluminarse, pequeños rayos de sol asomándose entre las nubes, Louis había dormido un total de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Se sentó con un quejido, y tronó su cuello y la parte baja de su espalda. Dos noches seguidas con poco sueño seguramente le cobrarían factura pronto, pero no podía seguir acostado un segundo más. Se paró y se estiró, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor de su boca. Usó el baño – esta vez era uno privado, esterilizado y limpio – y se enjuagó la boca con agua de la llave. Tendría que ir de compras para Harry pronto, comprarle un cepillo de dientes, una pasta, y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera necesitar. Necesitaría ir a buscar entre su ropa, de la cual no se había apropiado, del fondo de su closet, encontrarle algo más cómodo que la bata de hospital en la que lo habían cambiado. Tendría que llamar a Sunny Bay y decirles que no parecía que Harry regresaría.

Tendría que mandarle una canasta de fruta al tonto viejo que se las arregló para empujar a Harry y despertarlo.

Definitivamente, tiene que ir a casa, eventualmente. Si Jamie se estaría quedando con Anne por unos días, necesitaría ropa también, algunos juguetes para ayudarlo a distraerlo, su mochila para la escuela. Louis no lo ha discutido con Anne todavía, pero estaba seguro que ella entendería que Louis no podía irse.

Cuando entró a la habitación otra vez, una enfermera que no era Liam estaba parada a los pies de la cama de Harry, portapapeles y pluma en mano. Le sonrió a Louis y siguió garabateando. Harry seguía dormido, así que Louis le dijo a la enfermera que iría a conseguir algo para desayunar y empezó a buscar sus zapatos, aventados en algún lugar cerca del sofá.

La cafetería del hospital lucía exactamente como Louis la recordaba, todavía sorprendentemente llena y ruidosa, personas en ropas quirúrgicas y batas blancas socializando con todos los demás, llevaban bandejas y hablando en grupos. Louis vio a la Dra. Sheldon sentada en una mesa con otros doctores y agachó su cabeza. Quería agarrar algo de comida y apurarse a subir, antes de que Harry despertara y lo encontrara perdido.

Estaba palmeando sus bolsillos buscando algo con que pagar cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, el rostro sonriente de su mamá apareció en la pantalla. Maldiciendo en voz baja, le dio a la cajera el dinero y agarró torpemente su móvil, mano temblando mientras apretaba aceptar.

‘’¿Louis?’’ su mamá escuchaba llorosa, y en el fondo, Louis podía escuchar a sus hermanas hablando.

‘’Mamá,’’ dijo Louis, repentinamente se quedó sin palabras. Había querido oír su voz desesperadamente, decirle tantas cosas, pero ahora no estaba seguro por dónde empezar. ‘’Mamá, yo-‘’

‘’Bebé, tus hermanas me acaban de contar toda la historia, he estado en el trabajo todo el fin de semana, lo siento tanto.’’

‘’Está bien,’’ le dijo Louis, atascado en frente de la caja registradora. ‘’Mamá-‘’

‘’He estado esperando el momento correcto para llamarte, no quería despertarte. Me imagino que no has dormido para nada, ¿lo has hecho, cariño? ¿has desayunado?’’

‘’Apenas lo iba hacer,’’ dijo Louis con una pequeña sonrisa, finalmente tomando su comida y apartándose del camino.

‘’He visto su foto, todavía no puedo-‘’ se detuvo. ‘’¿Está bien? ¿Puede recordar? ¿Cómo está Jamie? ¿Cómo estás _tú_?’’

Louis se rio en voz baja cuando encontró una mesa vacía en el fondo de la cafetería y puso su desayuno en ella. Se sentó y se encorvó a sí mismo, su móvil presionado contra su oído.

‘’Estamos bien,’’ dijo. ‘’Mamá,’’ suspiró, sus hombros alzándose. ‘’Mamá, me acosté con alguien.’’

Hubo un momento de pausa, y luego todo el sonido en el fondo desvaneció cuando su mamá presuntamente se iba a otra habitación.

‘’Querido,’’ dijo, tranquila. ‘’No hay ninguna razón para sentirte culpable sobre eso. De ninguna manera puedes predecir algo como esto. Tenías que seguir viviendo, ¿no es así?’’

Louis cubrió su rostro con su mano. Se sentía expuesto teniendo esta conversación en medio de la multitud, incluso si nadie le estaba prestando atención. Había decidido en quitar todos los pensamientos de Jordan de su mente desde el principio, y sin embargo, lo primero que le cuenta a su madre era lo que lo estaba concomiendo más. _Culpa_ no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo.

Louis masculló, tan impactado que no le importó la manera en la cual su voz sonaba lo suficientemente alta como para que las personas de al lado lo miraran.

‘’¡No he estado saliendo con nadie!’’ discutió, solo el pensamiento era horrible. ‘’Eso no era lo que me refería. Yo solo- yo… mamá, me acosté con alguien. Una vez. La misma noche en que Harry despertó.’’

Esa era la peor parte, el hecho de que Louis probablemente haya estado en medio de eso justo en el mismo instante en el cual Harry había despertado la primera vez. Como si él hubiera sido malditamente capaz de sentirlo. Y aunque Harry nunca ha sido oportuno, Louis no podía dejar de desear en nada de lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. No si hacer algo diferente significaba que Harry no hubiera despertado en lo absoluto.

‘’Louis,’’ su mamá suspiró y calor picó detrás de los ojos de Louis. ‘’No hiciste nada malo. Y si… _cuando_ le digas a Harry sobre esto, él entenderá.’’

Louis no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar otro gran anuncio aparte de la existencia de Jamie. Se estremeció al pensar en todas las posibles reacciones de Harry. Sin mencionar que Louis no creía que cien duchas lo harían sentir limpio en cualquier momento.

‘’Mamá, ¿cuándo-‘’

‘’Dan me llevara a la estación de trenes pronto,’’ dijo su mamá, antes de que Louis pudiera finalizar su pregunta. ‘’¿Estarás en el hospital? ¿Debería de verte allí? ¿Harry tiene permitido más visitantes hoy?’’

‘’Yo, sí, por supuesto, por favor.’’

‘’Te amo, cariño. Es una cosa maravillosa lo que pasó, ¿sí? No dejes que nadie te quite eso.’’

Louis sonrió hacia su rápido desayuno fresco.

‘’Trataré,’’ dijo. ‘’Gracias, mamá.’’

‘’¿Has hablado con Jamie sobre esto?’’

La sonrisa de Louis titubeó, su ánimo optimista desvaneciéndose. 

‘’Todavía no. No h- he hablado con ninguno de los dos.’’

‘’Oh, Louis,’’ su mamá suspiró otra vez, y Louis sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, reprimiéndolo. ‘’¿No te ha preguntado Harry sobre ello?’’

‘’No creo que lo recuerde todavía.’’

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, y Louis supo que su mamá quería preguntar todo tipo de preguntas sobre la salud de Harry y su progreso, y probablemente le pediría a Louis que le leyera la información del portapapeles en su cama eventualmente, pero por ahora, ella se mantuvo a raya.

‘’¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Puede hablar al menos un poco?

‘’Todavía estaba dormido cuando deje la habitación. Estoy consiguiendo el desayuno.’’

‘’Bien. Come mucho, duerme cuando puedas. Estaré ahí esta tarde.’’

‘’Le preguntaré a alguien que te recoja de la estación. ¿Me mandas un mensaje cuando estés cerca?’’ Louis ya estaba planeándolo en su cabeza. Le podría preguntar a Niall, podrían venirse juntos. Aunque Niall venía por la dirección opuesta, así que tal vez Lottie o Anne podrían hacer el pequeño viaje después de sus propias visitas.

‘’Amor,’’ su mamá dijo cariñosamente, y después de evitarlo hacerlo durante toda la conversación, Louis pudo oírla a empezar a llorar. ‘’Estoy tan feliz por ti. Todos lo estamos. Y estaremos aquí para todo lo que ocupes.’’

Louis tuvo que esconder su cara otra vez. ‘’Te amo, mamá.’’

.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, Harry todavía estaba roncando, su rostro flojo. Louis se sentó en el sofá y comió gomosos hotcakes mojados en miel y se tomó su té tibio, checando sus mensajes otra vez y mandando algunas respuestas. Creó un grupo de chat con todos los amigos de Harry de la uni y el trabajo y les dijo que los mantendría al día de esta manera, y luego intercambió algunos mensajes con Anne sobre qué hacer con Jamie, ya que Robin estaría en el trabajo cuando ella viniera.

_¿Guardería del hospital de nuevo?_ Preguntó y Louis mordió su labio por un momento antes de contestar, _Suena bien._

Para las diez, treinta minutos antes de que Anne llegara, Louis empezó a preocuparse. La nueva enfermera le dijo que Harry no estaba mostrando nuevos cambios, que era normal para personas que salían de los comas dormir más horas de lo normal. Louis quiso sacudirla. Nada de esto era normal. Las personas _normalmente_ no despiertan de comas después de cinco años. Por lo que ella sabía, Harry había vuelto a uno mientras Louis estaba abajo consiguiendo comida. Tal vez él había despertado, visto que Louis no estaba, y se había ido otra vez, tal como le había pedido a Louis que no lo dejara hacerlo.

La enfermera le prometió que llamaría a la Dra. Sheldon y huyó, probablemente viendo el creciente pánico de Louis escrito por todo su rostro.

Se sentó en la silla más cerca a la cama de Harry, puso sus codos en el colchón y consideró pellizcar la nariz de Harry. Solía hacer eso cuando los ronquidos de Harry se volvían demasiado molestos, al principio, antes de que se acostumbrara. Nunca ayudó a evitar que dejara de roncar y resoplar en el oído de Louis, pero sí hizo que farfullara y se despertara desorientado y gruñón, alejando las manos de Louis.

El recuerdo hizo que Louis sonriera para sí mismo, y extendió una mano y la cerró alrededor del antebrazo de Harry, cerca de su muñeca, donde podía sentir su pulso en la palma de su mano.

Un músculo se contrajo ante el toque, y luego los ojos de Harry se abrieron parpadeando, así de simple.

‘’¿Cuánto tiempo?’’ fue lo primero que preguntó Harry, voz ronca por falta de uso, sus ojos todavía no enfocaban totalmente.

‘’Solamente durante la noche, Haz,’’ le dijo Louis, tratando se sonar reconfortante, y no cómo si hubiera estado entrando en pánico un minuto antes. Su agarre en el brazo de Harry probablemente le dijo todo lo que él no.

‘’Está bien, bien,’’ Harry suspiró. Se movió, sus cejas frunciéndose. ‘’¿Ayúdame a sentarme?’’

Louis acaba de amontonar almohadas suficientes para sostener a Harry cuando la Dra. Sheldon entró, seguida por Anne y Lottie, ambas sosteniendo flores en sus manos.

‘’Oh,’’ dijo Anne, su voz temblorosa, ‘’tal vez me tome un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a esta imagen.’’

Harry sonrió, su sonrisa grande y boba, todavía medio dormido.

‘’Hola, mamá. Hola, Lotts, has crecido demasiado,’’ su voz se quebró al final, pero sus lágrimas se quedaron en sus ojos, aferrándose a sus pestañas.

Lo mismo no podía decirse sobre Lottie, quién ya estaba lloriqueando, el enorme envase de flores temblaba en sus manos. 

‘’Tú también,’’ se sorbió la nariz. ‘’No lo hice- nosotros-‘’ Pareció recomponerse. ‘’Todos los demás te mandan su cariño. Si piensas que he crecido, deberías de ver a los pequeños.’’

La sonrisa de Harry, si fue posible, se agrandó. La mención de los pequeños hizo que Louis pensara en Jamie, y le mandó a Anne una mirada cuestionadora. Ella ya estaba esperándola, e hizo un pequeño asentimiento. Todos los que interactuaran con Harry hoy sabían que no deberían de mencionar a Jamie. Louis solo estaba un poco preocupado sobre los gemelos menores por si a ellos se les llegaba a escapar algo, pero supuso que estarían demasiado distraídos por la novedad de Harry, alguien que ellos muy apenas podían recordar de cuando ellos eran pequeños.

Cuando Louis estaba mirando alrededor, la Dra. Sheldon ya se había ido.

Anne y Lottie se sentaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y Louis tomó sus flores y las puso en la mesita de noche, donde Harry podía alcanzarlas. En cuanto las manos de Anne estuvieron libres, apretó las mejillas de Harry y se inclinó para llenar la cara de Harry con besos. Los pequeños gimoteos y protestas de Harry solo la alentaron, y un momento después, Lottie estaba allí para arrullar y tirar suavemente de su terrible cabello, rascando con sus largas uñas la nuca de Harry hasta que se estremeció y se rió, tan cosquilloso como siempre.

Cuando Gemma llamó unos minutos después, Harry, su mamá y la hermana de Louis estaban todos amontonados alrededor del teléfono de Anne.

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, Louis se escabulló de la habitación listo para encontrar la guardería.

.

Harry no se dio cuenta que Louis se había ido hasta después de que Gemma tuvo que desconectarse. Todavía estaba sorprendido de ver a Lottie, qué tan diferente se veía, ya era una adulta, vestida con ropa formal porque se iría a trabajar desde el hospital. A trabajar en un estudio en el centro de la ciudad, con otros adultos. La ultima vez que Harry la había visto, había estado empezando, pensando en mudarse a la ciudad, mandando currículums y llamando a Louis llorando cada vez que sentía como si hubiera fracasado en una entrevista.

Tenía su propia asistente ahora. Harry apenas podía procesarlo.

Y luego, Gemma llamó y parecía media dormida, su cabello sostenido en un moño, la pantalla de su computadora reflejándose en sus lentes, y Harry la extrañó demasiado, aunque en su memoria, se habían visto la semana pasada. Había empezado a recordar más. Cosas al azar al principio, un viaje a las tiendas, una tonta discusión con Louis. Todavía había mucho que faltaba, lo sabía. Había algo molestándole, algo que sabía que era importante y no podía recordar qué era, no importaba lo mucho que intentara.

Cuando Gemma lo vio, se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ojos mojados detrás de sus lentes. Harry le dio un pequeño saludo con la mano y ella se carcajeó. La ultima vez que había visto a su hermana, su cabello había sido de diferente color, y había pasado la mayor parte del almuerzo quejándose de su jefe. Harry se había quejado con Louis al respecto más tarde, y Louis puso los ojos en blanco: _la extrañaras cuando sea más exitosa que todos nosotros y esté viviendo al otro lado del mundo._

Bueno, Louis había tenido razón. Lástima que no había podido predecir cuanto se iba a perder Harry.

Para cuando Gemma se tuvo que ir, Lottie estaba acostada en la cama con él, acurrucada cerca con su cabeza recargada ligeramente en su hombro. Su mamá estaba tomando fotos con el teléfono de Louis y pretendiendo ser discreta. A Harry no le importaba.

‘’¿Estás bien, cariño?’’ su mamá preguntó, y Harry levantó la vista de su teléfono y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

‘’Sí.’’ Miró alrededor. ‘’¿Dónde está Louis?’’

‘’Creo que fue a dar una vuelta,’’ su mamá le dijo, estirando el brazo para tomar su mano. ‘’Estoy tan feliz de que estés de regreso con nosotros, amor.’’

Estaba empezando a llorar de nuevo, y si empezaba, provocaría llorar a Harry en cualquier momento. Por suerte, su doctora escogió ese momento para entrar, y todos tuvieron que salirse mientras ella checaba todas las bolsas y agujas conectadas a él.

‘’¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?’’ preguntó cuando finalizó escribir en su portapapeles que parecía llevar a todos lados. ‘’¿Se está volviendo más fácil moverte? ¿Tuviste algún problema para despertarte esta mañana?’’

Harry respondió a todas sus preguntas, siguió la luz de su lámpara cuando ella le preguntó, dejó que pinchara y pellizcara todos sus dedos de sus manos y pies.

‘’Haremos algunos estudios esta tarde,’’ dijo cuando terminó. ‘’Son solamente rutinarios, nos aseguraremos de que todo esté bien dentro de tu cuerpo como parece estarlo por fuera.’’

‘’¿Cuándo podre ir a casa?’’ preguntó, con la esperanza de que fuera pronto. No solo por su bien, sino por el de Louis. Harry no tenia ni idea si faltaba al trabajo mientras se quedaba con él, y no le agradaba que haya dormido en el sofá la noche anterior, sin una almohada o una cobija. Iba a preguntarle a Liam por ese catre tan pronto como lo viera.

‘’En un par de semanas, me temo.’’ Dijo la doctora, y los hombros de Harry cayeron. ‘’Pero no te sentirás tan encerrado una vez que empieces tu tratamiento.’’

‘’¿Tratamiento?’’

‘’Terapia ocupaciones, eventualmente. Terapia física. Tenemos que volver a fortalecer esos músculos. Y serás capaz de digerir tu propia comida pronto. Tal vez en algunos días tengamos a una enfermera trayéndote una silla de ruedas para que puedes salir de este cuarto. No se sentirá tan cómodo por mucho tiempo.’’

Harry estaba seguro de que ella tenía razón. La vista de afuera desde su ventana, aunque fuera miserable y lluviosa, solo lo impacientaba para estar afuera.

‘’Harry, te diré lo que le dije a tu esposo.’’ Siguió la doctora y Harry se volvió a enfocar en ella. ‘’No será sencillo. Tomará mucho trabajo de tu parte para volverte a sentir como tú mismo otra vez. Pero no hay razón para creer que no serás capaz de lograrlo.’’

‘’¿Sí?’’ preguntó, esperanzado de nuevo. Meneó los dedos de los pies. La cantidad de esfuerzo que tomó en hacerlo era preocupante, pero repitió las palabras de la doctora en su cabeza. No había razón para creer que no podía ser capaz de lograrlo.

‘’Revisaremos un plan de tratamiento en un par de días, cuando te sientas un poco más fuerte.’’

‘’Está bien,’’ dijo Harry, relajándose de vuelta en la cama. ‘’Gracias.’’entraron

Cuando su mamá y Lottie volvieron a entrar, ya estaban hablando por teléfono con el resto de su familia. Dan fue el primero que Harry vio en la pantalla, con dos cabezas de niños pequeños asomándose por las esquinas inferiores.

‘’¡Harry!’’ Dan celebró, una grande sonrisa en su rostro. ‘’¡Es bueno verte, amigo! Que manera de asustar a todos.’’

Harry se rio, sus ojos en los niños que solo podían ser los hermanos menores de Louis, ya no eran unos bebés, que lo veían con confusión.

‘’Holaaa,’’ Harry los saludó. ‘’¿Se acuerdan de mí?’’

Negaron con su cabeza, Doris acercándose tanto que sus enormes ojos azules ocupaban la mayoría de la pantalla.

‘’¿Estás enfermo?’’ preguntó, su voz aguda y dulce. Seguía siendo la más valiente de los dos. Ernest solo se quedó mirando, su cabello era más corto y oscuro de cuando estaba pequeño. ‘’¿Qué es eso en tu nariz?’’

‘’Estoy un poco enfermo por el momento,’’ Harry le contó a Doris mientras palmeaba un lado de su nariz con su dedo. ‘’Esto me da medicina.’’

El pequeño ceño fruncido de Doris le recordó a Louis.

‘’¿Dónde está Lou?’’ preguntó Ernest, su voz tan baja que el teléfono de Dan apenas logro captarla. ‘’Papi dijo que Lou estaba ahí.’’

Cuando Harry batalló para responder, Lottie se volvió a sentar al lado de él y los introdujo propiamente. Harry dejó que le hicieran preguntas hasta que se aburrieron y se fueron a otro cuatro. Después, el siguiente par de gemelos se acercaron a la vista, y Harry no pudo contener un jadeo. Todavía estaba asimilando la cantidad de tiempo que había perdido, y las hermanas de Louis, quienes ayer habían sido solo unas niñas, eran un contundente recuerdo de ello. Las chicas estaban serias y un poco tímidas hasta que Lottie logró que se relajaran. Le dijeron a Harry que empezarían uni pronto, y Harry se quedó en shock cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía diferenciarlas.

‘’Está bien,’’ una de ellas dijo. ¿Daisy? ‘’Lou tampoco puede.’’

‘’Es porque ya nunca nos visita,’’ tal vez – Phoebe intervino.

‘’Estoy seguro de que tiene la intención,’’ dijo Harry, preguntándose de nuevo dónde había desaparecido Louis. ‘’¿Dónde están el resto de las chicas?’’ Fizzy estaba todavía ausente, y Jay no había ido a decir hola aún. A lo mejor estaban afuera.

‘’Jay está en camino a verte, amigo,’’ La voz de Dan se podía oír de un lugar detrás de las chicas. No podía subirse a un tren lo suficientemente rápido. Y Fizzy está viajando en Francia, en realidad,’’ dijo. ‘’Estará de regreso pasado mañana. ¿Tienes tu teléfono de vuelta? Estoy seguro de que te está mandando fotos, ahora que puedes… tú sabes, verlas.’’

Se rio un poco incómodo, probablemente inseguro de cuánto tenía permitido para bromear sobre eso. Harry silenciosamente disfrutaba de las bromas. Todo se sentía lo suficientemente masivo sin que las personas actuaran todas sombrías alrededor de él.

‘’Le preguntare a Lou que me lo consiga,’’ dijo. ‘’¿Cuántos mensajes crees que tenga ahora?’’ dirigió la pregunta hacia las gemelas, quienes sonrieron y le siguieron el juego, burlándose de él sin parar hasta que estaba riéndose tanto que le dolió, y tuvo que llamar a la enfermera para hacerlos que pararan.

Su mamá y Lottie lo dejaron, ocasionalmente ofreciendo un comentario o una sugerencia cuando las chicas empezaron a enlistar películas y series que se había perdido y debería ponerse al corriente. Hizo que la cabeza de Harry diera vueltas, pero no se atrevió a decirles que pararan. No quería que sintieran que tenían que tratarlo como si estuviera hecho de vidrio.

Justo cuando todo comenzó a sentirse como si fuera demasiado – muchas personas hablando al mismo tiempo, mucha luz en sus ojos, demasiadas celebridades nuevas que aparentemente eran exactamente el tipo de Harry – miró arriba y Louis estaba allí, inclinado contra el marco de la puerta y sonriendo.

‘’Traten de no agitar su cerebro demasiado,’’ dijo, y Lottie se sobresaltó al lado de Harry. ‘’No podía ni siquiera retener mucha información antes del golpe en su cabeza.’’

‘’Hey.’’ Harry arrastró la palabra, agradecido por el descanso. Su cuello le dolía por sostener su cabeza por mucho tiempo, y gustosamente se relajó contra las almohadas. ‘’Se supone que debes ser bueno con las personas en el hospital, sabes.’’

‘’He estado aquí demasiado tiempo, bebé. El hospital dejó de ser agradable.’’

Harry le sacó la lengua sin molestarse en volver a levantar la cabeza.

‘’Iba a decir que no los extrañaba coquetear como idiotas,’’ dijo Lottie, ‘’pero lo hice, en realidad.’’

La mamá de Harry asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz, y Harry quiso rodar sus ojos hacia Louis, pero tuvo un presentimiento que dolería demasiado.

‘’¿Es Louis?’’ preguntó Phoebe (a la izquierda de la pantalla, blusa morada, cabello recogido) y ambas gemelas se amontonaron cerca.

Louis caminó hacia la cama y se inclinó sobre el teléfono, sus manos en los muslos de Harry. Le dio a sus hermanas un saludo al revés, y Harry responsablemente le dio vuelta al celular.

‘’Saben, estar terminando la escuela no es excusa para faltar, jovencitas.’’

‘’Mamá nos dejó faltar así podríamos hablar con nuestro hermano favorito,’’ una de las chicas dijo. Ahora que Harry no podía verlas, estaba perdido de nuevo. ‘’Él ha estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo, verás.’’

Louis imitó un jadeo, una mano en su pecho.

‘’Estoy ofendido por mi parte y de Ernest.’’

‘’Lou, no te hablamos, ¡pon Harry de vuelta al teléfono!’’

‘’El tiempo de Harry de estar viendo la pantalla se acabó,’’ anunció Louis, echándole un vistazo a Harry para checar con él. Agradecido, Harry asintió.

‘’Lo siento, chicas,’’ dijo con voz cariñosa. ‘’Su hermano favorito necesita descansar. Les puedo pasar a Lottie si quieren seguir hablando.’’

‘’En realidad, deberíamos irnos,’’ dijo Lottie, cuidadosamente bajándose de la cama. ‘’Podemos regresar mañana, o el día después, cuando estés más fuerte, Harry.’’

‘’Hmm, bien,’’ murmuró Harry. ‘’Lo siento.’’

‘’Shush,’’ su mamá lo calló y dejó un beso en su sien. ‘’Descansa tanto como puedas, te queremos fuera de aquí pronto, ¿bien?’’

Tan cómoda como fuera su cama del hospital, Harry no podía esperar para irse también.

.

El almuerzo era pasta con gravy y salchicha para Louis y una deliciosa bolsa de nutrientes y antibióticos viscosos para Harry. La comida de la cafetería seguía siendo gomosa e insípida, pero parecía mucho mejor que la bolsa de alimentación de Harry, de la cual Louis lo molestaba, esperanzado de levantar su ánimo. Las visitas mañaneras parecieron haberlo agotado, y Louis se sintió inútil cuando nada de lo que dijo parecía estar ayudando. Harry se acostó en su enorme cama con todas sus esponjosas almohadas y miró fijamente la ventana, tarareando en respuesta a lo que decía Louis de vez en cuando.

Anne y Lottie se fueron justo cuando Liam había venido con la comida de Harry, y Louis había usado la excusa de conseguir su propio almuerzo para ir abajo con ellas y decirle adiós a Jamie.

‘’¿A dónde vas?’’ Jamie había preguntado cuando se dio cuenta que Louis no se iría con ellos.

‘’Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, bicho. Te puedes quedar con tu abuelita otra vez, ¿sí? ¿ver más películas?’’

La boca de Jamie se frunció.

‘’¿Por qué no puedes venir también?’’

Anne intervino, dándole a Louis una intensa mirada, sus cejas levantadas en desaprobación, antes de inclinarse para hablarle a Jamie.

‘’Papi está ocupado hoy, cariño. Te verá mañana después de la escuela.’’

Cuando Jamie todavía se veía dudoso, Louis agregó, ‘’Abuelita Jay vendrá mañana. ¿Tal vez puedas ir a recibirla a la estación de trenes?’’

Dirigió la pregunta hacia Anne y Lottie, quienes asintieron. Anne le sonrió a Jamie y le preguntó en un susurró que hizo sonreír a Jamie, ‘’¿Deberíamos de hornear hoy algunos bizcochos para ella con tía Lottie?’’

Inmediatamente, Jamie sonrió hacia ella. Le dio a Louis un fuerte abrazo y después, tomó las manos de Anne y Lottie, casi arrastrándolas hacia la salida.

Cuando Louis había vuelto a la habitación con su comida, Harry ya se había retirado a sí mismo, el tubo dentro de su nariz gorgoteando en voz baja.

‘’¿Te sientes bien?’’ preguntó Louis dejando a un lado su comida a medio comer. ‘’Puedo llamar a Liam, yo-‘’

‘’Estoy bien, Lou,’’ susurró Harry, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. ‘’Solo cansado.’’

‘’¿Quieres que le diga a Niall que no venga?’’

Lentamente, Harry negó con la cabeza.

‘’¿Qué te parece una pequeña siesta antes de que llegue?’’

‘’No, no, n- no quiero dormir durante eso.’’ Se movió, y Louis se puso de pie en un segundo, sus manos extendidas. ‘’Solo quiero sentarme, Lou.’’

Se oía frustrado y cansado, y Louis cerró sus manos en puños, forzando sus brazos a bajar. No quería ser controlador, sin importar que tan difícil era no estar sobre Harry.

‘’¿Necesitas mi ayuda?’’ preguntó. Las mejillas de Harry estaban rosadas cuando miró a Louis a través de sus pestañas, mordiendo su labio.

‘’Sí, por favor,’’ dijo. ‘’Lo siento.’’

Soltando una carcajada, Louis usó unas almohadas extras para sostener la espalda de Harry.

‘’Tienes permitido decirme que te deje tranquilo cuando te saque de quicio. Te prometo que pasara seguido.’’

‘’No me sacas de quicio,’’ argumentó Harry. ‘’Nunca.’’

Louis rio de nuevo. Arrastró sus dedos por los mechones cortos y desiguales del cabello de Harry. Harry se inclinó hacia el toque con un suspiro.

‘’Entonces, supongo que sigues teniendo problemas al recordar.’’

‘’Sí,’’ dijo Harry, distraído. Dejó que Louis lo acariciara por un momento antes de mirar hacia arriba de nuevo. ‘’¿Lou?’’

El estómago de Louis se contrajo en una terrible anticipación. ¿Alguien había mencionado a Jamie? ¿por qué Harry estaba tan calmado? Dios, debió de haber dicho algo más temprano, se suponía que Harry lo tenía que escuchar de _él._ ¿Habría descubierto lo de Jordan de alguna manera? Lo más probable es que haya sido capaz de verlo en Louis. ¿Era por eso qué estaba tan calmado tan repentinamente?

‘’¿Sí?’’

‘’Nunca me mostraste mi foto.’’ Harry parpadeó hacia él con sus grandes ojos rojos. Louis exhaló, sus hombros relajándose. Pasó su mano desde el cuello de Harry hasta su pecho, sus dedos chocando contra el conjunto de cables que sobresalían de su bata de hospital. Sintió el pecho de Harry subir, el latido constante de su corazón. Harry estaba cálido, sólido y estaba aquí. Cuando Louis le diga todo lo que necesita decirle, él todavía estaría aquí. No se desvanecería.

‘’¿Quieres verla ahora?’’

Harry asintió. Sus dedos estaban temblando cuando puso su mano encima de la de Louis todavía en su pecho.

‘’¿Estás seguro que mi cara no está rota?’’

‘’Tu cara es perfecta,’’ le dijo Louis, sacando su móvil de su bolsillo. Tenía un mensaje de Niall, y tecleó una rápida respuesta antes de poner la foto. Harry se miró a sí mismo desde la pantalla. La iluminación no era la mejor, y Harry se veía aún más demacrado e hinchado que ahora, pero Louis se lo había prometido. ‘’Ten en cuenta que necesitas afeitarte y un corte de cabello apropiado.’’

Harry asintió y Louis volteó la pantalla hacia él. Sintió la aguda respiración de Harry bajo la palma de su mano, el apretado agarre de los dedos de Harry alrededor de los suyos.

‘’Haz-‘’

‘’Es una foto terrible, Lou,’’ dijo Harry. ‘’Me veo horrible.’’

‘’No te ves-‘’

‘’¿Toma otra? Quiero ver como luzco ahora.’’

‘’Amor, eres precioso, pero no te ves mucho mejor ahora que anoche.’’

Harry hizo un puchero, aunque pareciera que intentaba no sonreír.

‘’ _Lou,_ ’’ gimoteó, ‘’Toma otra, la luz es mejor y _me_ siento mejor. Haz que me vea bonito.’’

Louis se rio, inclinándose para enterrar su rostro en el cabello de Harry.

‘’Te sientes mejor, ¿huh?’’ Alzó su teléfono y abrió la aplicación de la cámara. Con su cabeza descansando en la de Harry, cambió a la cámara frontal, y luego el rostro de Harry apareció en la pantalla. A través de ella, Louis vio los ojos de Harry agrandarse antes de caer y revolotear alrededor de la pantalla, como si estuviera capturando cada detalle.

‘’Lou, tengo una barba,’’ dijo después de un momento y Louis se burló.

‘’No llamaría esa cosa una barba.’’

‘’ _Yo_ lo haría,’’ peleó Harry. ‘’Y mi cabello es terrible, hay un bicho atrapado en él.’’

Louis le sacó la lengua y se vio a sí mismo hacerlo en la pantalla.

‘’Hay menos cicatrices de las que imaginaba.’’

‘’Hay algunas cicatrices,’’ dijo Louis cuidadosamente. ‘’En otros lugares.’’

‘’Me veo extraño,’’ concluyó Harry después de hacer algunos gestos, girando su rostro de un lado a otro.

‘’Te ves perfecto,’’ dijo Louis.

‘’Me veo,’’ insistió Harry, alejando el teléfono de Louis, ‘’como se siente una mala resaca.’’

Louis se alejó y se sentó en la orilla del colchón, mirando a Harry en lugar de estar sobre él y entre toda la maquinaria que lo rodeaba.

‘’Te verás mejor cuando te dé algo de sol,’’ dijo, aventando su teléfono a la mesita de noche. ‘’Y podemos afeitar esos bigotes e incluso tu cabeza, si quieres. Empezar de nuevo.’’

Harry se veía herido con solo la idea, llevando una mano a su barbilla.

‘’Mi barba,’’ corrigió, débilmente ofendido. Louis puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo más de lo que había hecho en un largo tiempo. Este era el Harry que recordaba. Este era el Harry que había extrañado, el Harry que, por algún extraño giro del destino, había tenido de vuelta.

‘’Podemos afeitar tu _barba,_ ’’ Louis obedeció. ‘’Y podemos empezar a ponerte loción hidratante y bonito de nuevo.’’

‘’Pensé que era perfecto y hermoso.’’

‘’Lo eres,’’ Louis se inclinó y besó su mejilla, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo. ‘’Pero si quieres lucir aún más bonito, lo menos que puedo hacer es ofrecer mi ayuda.’’

Cuando se alejó, Harry lo estaba observando, su ceño fruncido. La sonrisa de Louis abandonó su rostro.

‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’No, no me has besado. Correctamente,’’ dijo, y el vientre de Louis dio un tirón. ‘’En lo absoluto. ¿Tienes- estás-‘’

‘’Harry-‘’

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, y luego la voz de Niall llegó a la habitación, cortando efectivamente la repentina atmósfera pesada.

‘’¡Harry, tu absoluto idiota!’’ llamó. ‘’Te tomó lo sufic- mierda,’’ su voz titubeó y se quebró, y Louis se volteó para verlo cubriéndose la boca con su mano que no estaba sosteniendo una maraña de globos de todos colores, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. ‘’Lo siento, Lou, lo intente. Mierda, Harry, mírate.’’

‘’Lo sé, Lou dice que ya no soy bonito,’’ dijo Harry, y Louis abrió su boca para protestar, pero Niall habló por encima de él. ‘’¿Él qué sabe? Te ves malditamente increíble.’’

Y aunque Harry estaba todavía débil y postrado en la cama, y la voz de Niall era gruesa con lágrimas, era agradable ver que tan rápido algunas cosas podían volver a la normalidad.

.

La cabeza de Harry estaba palpitando. Había empezado antes de que su mamá se haya ido, tal vez debido a que pasó más de una hora mirando la pantalla brillante o tal vez solo no estaba preparado para tener tanta gente de visita. No quiso decir nada, sin embargo, porque aunque sintiera que su cráneo se partía en dos, no se comparaba en nada a la calidez que se extendía a través de él mientras escuchaba historias absurdas sobre cosas que se había perdido, el tener a su mamá besando sus mejillas, Lottie acurrucándose con él o viendo a Niall intentando y pretendiendo no ponerse emocional por ver a Harry despierto.

No quería decir nada y hacer que Louis se preocupara de nuevo y comience a actuar con cuidado, apenas tocándolo por si se llegara a romper o algo parecido. Quería a Louis sobre él, todo el tiempo. Louis, por supuesto, notó que algo estaba mal. Siempre había sido bueno al notar cuando Harry no se sentía bien, sin importar que tan bien Harry pensaba que los estaba ocultando, por lo menos eso no había cambiado.

Otras cosas habían cambiado, sin embargo. Había algo que no podía ver, pero podía sentir un peso sobre Louis cada vez que él lo miraba.

Harry sabía que estaba siendo injusto porque Dra. Sheldon le había dicho que tomara las cosas con calma, pero odiaba pensar que Louis le estaba ocultando cosas. La Dra. Sheldon le había advertido a Harry que debería moderar la cantidad de información que recibía.

‘’Solo piensa en tu cerebro como si fuera tu estómago,’’ le había dicho mientras su mamá y Lottie esperaban afuera. ‘’Si fueras a comer una hamburguesa ahora mismo, el escenario más probable sería que vomitaras y probablemente te lastimarías a ti mismo. Trata tu cabeza con el mismo cuidado, empieza lento. Tu familia sabe que no debe abrumarte. Intenta de no presionarte.’’ 

Harry entendió, pero la idea (absurda, imposible, como todo lo demás en su vida por el momento) ya estaba sembrada. Estaba allí, el pensamiento de que Louis estaba sentado a su lado, mientras otra persona esperaba por él en casa. Otro hombre. ¿Y dónde estaba el hogar? ¿Louis había conservado su casa o se había sentido demasiado grande sin Harry allí? ¿Estaba viviendo en un lugar nuevo con su nuevo, qué? ¿Novio? ¿Esposo?

Pensar sobre eso enfermaba a Harry, sin embargo, sabía que nunca sería capaz de mantenerlo en su contra si Louis estaba saliendo con alguien más. Cinco años era un largo tiempo. Demasiado para esperar por alguien de quien no estabas seguro si volvería.

_Conocía_ a Louis. Incluso este Louis mayor, cuidadoso. Estaba ocultándole algo a Harry, y la necesidad de saber dolía.

‘’La última vez que te vi,’’ estaba diciendo Niall, ‘’estabas entablillado. De otro modo te hubieras arrugado, dijeron los doctores.’’

Harry recordó haberles pedido que quitaran las férulas de sus manos la mañana que había despertado por primera vez. Había estado aturdido y lloroso, y se sentían extrañas presionando sus muñecas. Se sentían como si fueran la razón por la que no se podía mover.

‘’Parece que funcionó,’’ dijo Harry, moviendo sus dedos lo mejor que podía. Louis estaba parado al lado de la ventana, sonriéndole con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y Harry añoraba tocarlo. Se veía cansado, casi tan pálido como Harry sabía que él mismo parecía. Se preguntó si era debido al estrés reciente o si así era como Louis se veía todo el tiempo ahora. Quería saber todo. Su cabeza dolía.

‘’Estarás levantado y tropezándote con tus propios pies en poco tiempo, compañero. No puedo creer que ya estés hablando tanto.’’ Harry no creía que estaba hablando demasiado, se sentía extremadamente sombrío, pero después de años de silencio, probablemente parecía hablador. ‘’Nunca pensé que te escucharía de nuevo, si soy honesto.’’

Niall estaba empezando a lloriquear de nuevo, lo que hiso que Harry quisiera llorar.

‘’Ni,’’ dijo antes de que ambos empezaran, extendiéndose para tomar la mano de Niall. ‘’Dime algo. Sobre ti ahora.’’

Niall se carcajeó, su cara roja, y se secó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano libre. Su cabello era sorprendentemente marrón, en lugar del rubio platinado que Hary había visto por última vez.

‘’Vaya, hombre. ¿Qué debería decirte…?’’

‘’Lo que sea,’’ dijo Harry, mirando a Louis por sobre el hombro de Niall. ‘’Cosas que me he perdido.’’

‘’Es bueno saber que todavía estás disponible para chismear,’’ molestó Louis, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Harry lo quería más cerca.

‘’No me has dado ninguna información jugosa.’’ Harry trató de guiñar. No estaba seguro si lo consiguió, por la forma en la que Louis y Niall se rieron de él.

‘’Está bien, chismoso,’’ reflexionó Niall, dándose golpecitos en la barbilla con su dedo. ‘’Beyoncé tuvo gemelos. ¿Lo sabías?

Harry se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

‘’Quiero chismes sobre las personas que conozco, sin embargo.’’

‘’¿Qué, viejos aburridos como nosotros?’’

‘’Yep.’’

‘’¿A quién le dices aburrido ahora?’’ Louis se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Niall, estrujándolo. Por la mirada de Niall, no era gentil. Harry sonrió, su ánimo subiéndose un poco. Recordaba esto, la manera fácil en la cual él y Niall siempre se aliaban contra Louis cuando los tres estaban en la misma habitación. Era bueno saber que eso no había cambiado.

‘’Yo no soy el vejestorio quien necesita ser forzado a salir cada dos meses,’’ dijo Niall, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Harry vio las manos de Louis apretándose en los hombros de Niall, y los ojos de Niall se agrandaron antes de mirar hacia arriba, algo discreto pasando entre ellos. Solo con eso, el humor vacilante y feliz de Harry se desvaneció.

‘’Ni,’’ llamó otra vez, tirando de la mano de Niall. ‘’¿Todavía sigues compartiendo habitación con, um, ese chico?’’ Harry no podía recordar su nombre.

‘’¿Marty?’’ preguntó Niall, parecía divertido. ‘’Se mudó a Edimburgo hace algunos años. Conseguí un apartamento increíble en Lambeth. Realmente lujoso, verás.’’

Marty, bien. A Harry le agradaba. Sus ojos viajaron hacia Louis.

‘’¿Lou? ¿Conseguiste un apartamento lujoso también?’’

La sonrisa de Louis era suave. ‘’No, amor,’’ dijo. ‘’Nosotros todavía estamos en la casa en Greenwich.’’

Nosotros. _Nosotros._ Harry tragó.

‘’¿Recuerdas la casa?’’ preguntó Louis. ‘’¿Recuerdas la primera noche que nos quedamos allí?’’

‘’Um, esto parece privado,’’ Niall soltó una risilla, y Louis le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Harry recordó cuando se quedaron en la casa la noche anterior a la mudanza, bolsas para dormir en la sala de estar, una caja de pizza compartida entre ellos. Demasiados vasos de plástico de vino. El recuerdo era suficiente para atraer las lágrimas que había logrado mantener a raya. Habían sido tan felices, recordaba eso. Haciendo planes, discutiendo sobre astillas de pintura por alguna razón. Había durado solo algunos meses. Recordaba sentirse esperanzado, impaciente por algo que todavía no podía identificar. Todavía lo sentía, este tirón en su pecho, esta pregunta no formulada quemando por salir de su boca.

‘’Sí,’’ Harry graznó y tuvo que aclarar su garganta para seguir. ‘’Sí, lo hago.’’

‘’Los visito bastante a menudo,’’ dijo Niall. ‘’Ya que al Sr. Gruñón no le gusta tanto el aire libre.’’

Harry le frunció el ceño a Louis.

‘’Solo está celoso que pueda trabajar desde casa cuando quiera,’’ le dijo Louis.

‘’¿Ya no trabajan juntos?’’

‘’Lo hacemos,’’ dijo Niall, pareció dudar. ‘’Louis solo tiene privilegios especiales.’’

‘’Voy a la oficina bastante,’’ se defendió Louis a sí mismo. ‘’No soy algún ermitaño, Haz, lo prometo. Nadie trata de llamar a la policía cuando voy y muestro mi cara, así que es una buena señal.’’

Harry sonrió.

‘’También salgo a los juegos con mucha frecuencia, y muy rara vez uso mi plus one, así que… Solo en caso de que necesites una iniciativa extra para mejor pronto.’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza, incapaz de detener las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba en frente de él, y ni siquiera podía sentarse para tocarlo sin ayuda. No necesitaba ninguna motivación extra.

‘’No le pidas a Niall boletos extras, sin embargo. A menos que quieras estar atascado viendo gente golpear todo tipo de bolas con sus palos durante horas.’’

‘’¿Golf?’’ preguntó Harry. ‘’Me gusta el golf.’’

‘’Golf, polo, cricket, tú solo dilo.’’ Enumeró Niall, levantando sus dedos.

‘’Es el rey de deportes de bolas y palos que solo gente vieja ve.’’

‘’Suficientes jóvenes leen mis artículos,’’ argumentó Niall, dándole golpecitos al pecho de Louis con su dedo. ‘’Tengo fans.’’

‘’Tienes acosadores,’’ Louis golpeó la parte posterior de su cuello. ‘’Se ha mudado de apartamento tres veces en los últimos dos años. Sigue dando su ubicación en Twitter.’’

‘’No es mi culpa que estos niños sean entrometidos al nivel de Sherlock Holmes.’’

‘’Quiero ver,’’ dijo Harry, su voz rasposa casi perdida en la disputa. ‘’Tu Twitter,’’ aclaró cuando Niall y Louis lo observaron.

‘’Er, claro, amigo, por supuesto,’’ Niall balbuceó, claramente entrando en pánico por algo. ‘’Solo- sí, a la próxima, seguro.’’

El sentimiento, el horrible sentimiento de que las personas no le estaban diciendo algo se intensificó. Tal vez Niall tenía fotos de Louis y su nueva vida, Louis y la persona con quien compartía su casa. La casa de _ellos._

‘’Ni,’’ dijo Harry, de nuevo. ‘’¿Estás con alguien?’’

‘’¿Cómo, saliendo?’’ preguntó Niall, tomado por sorpresa. Sonrió. ‘’Sí, lo estoy. Su nombre es Nora.’’

‘’¿En serio?’’ Harry le regresó la sonrisa, ignorando los pequeños cuchillos apuñalando su corazón. ‘’¿Eres feliz?’’

‘’Demasiado. La conocerás pronto. Ella sabe todo sobre ti.’’

‘’Está bien,’’ Harry dijo suavemente, entonces miró de nuevo a Louis. Por la mirada en su rostro, sabía lo que venía. ‘’¿Lo estás, Lou? ¿Con alguien?’’

Louis se puso pálido, justo frente a los ojos de Harry. Vio la sangre drenarse de su cara y esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Su estómago dio una sacudida desagradable, y su cabeza comenzó a palpitar de nuevo.

‘’Oh,’’ logró decir, su visión poniéndose borrosa.

‘’ _No_ ,’’ Louis dijo contundentemente. ‘’No, Harry, claro que no.’’

‘’Está bien, lo siento, no estoy enojado,’’ trató Harry, su voz temblaba demasiado como para sonar tranquilizadora como él quería. ‘’No quiero llorar, de verdad.’’

Una de las máquinas detrás de ellos empezó a pitar, y Louis caminó alrededor de Niall y tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos, forzándolo a encontrar sus ojos.

‘’Harry, no lo estoy. Nunca podría- Ni siquiera me quite mi anillo. Por favor, cálmate.’’

‘’Lo estoy,’’ Harry jadeó, miedo pinchando a través de él cuando descubrió que era difícil respirar. ‘’Lo siento.’’

‘’Mierda.’’ Sintió a Louis titubear alrededor de las cobijas. ‘’Niall, llama a alguien.’’

Se sentía como la última vez que fue incapaz de abrir sus ojos. No podía ver correctamente y su pecho se contraía dolorosamente, se le dificultaba respirar. Harry trató de concentrarse en las manos de Louis sobre él, sus labios contra su frente donde le estaba suplicando que se calmara, pero estaba girando en espirales, y su cabeza estaba _palpitando_ , presión creciendo detrás de sus ojos.

‘’Hágase a un lado, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ alguien dijo. Liam. Liam el enfermero, se escuchaba calmado y lejos.

‘’Está desesperado, es mi culpa.’’ Louis tartamudeó mientras sus manos se deslizaban lejos. 

‘’Harry,’’ dijo Liam. ‘’Harry, estás bien. Estás entrando en pánico, por favor, intenta respirar.’’

Harry estaba tratando. Había estado tratando. Pero su garganta estaba rígida, sus pulmones ardían. Todo en lo que podía pensar era _nosotros_ , y en la expresión de Louis cuando Harry había preguntado, y el hombre sin rostro que había tomado su lugar, _su_ lugar, cuando Harry sintió que todo lo que había hecho fue quedarse dormido un día y luego despertarse en otra dimensión.

La voz de Louis se elevó en algún lugar en el fondo, y luego hubo un pequeño tirón fuerte en su brazo, algo tan frío que ardió extendiéndose en sus venas, y él cayó.

.

Niall llevó a Louis a su casa una hora después, luego de que Louis haya hecho a Liam prometer que no se movería del lado de Harry hasta que estuviera de regreso. Racionalmente, Louis sabía que Liam tenía trabajo por hacer que probablemente no incluía sentarse al lado de la cama de un paciente sedado mientras otras personas en el mismo piso podrían necesitarlo. Louis también sabía que Liam no era el único enfermero trabajando en la estación del octavo piso, y más le vale que mantenga su promesa a menos que quisiera que alguien más tenga una crisis nerviosa en su guardia.

Con su cabeza contra la ventana del copiloto, Louis suspiró, viendo como su aliento empañaba el vidrio. Todavía era temprano, más temprano de lo que Louis había planeado hacer este viaje. Había esperado que el sol se hubiera puesto para cuando llegara a su casa, así que cuando dejó todas las luces apagadas, no podría ser capaz de ver lo que había dejado atrás. Louis no había planeado que Harry se desmayara a primera hora de la tarde, cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto.

Ya le había dicho a su mamá que fuera a la casa de Anne en lugar del hospital. Mimar a Jamie y disfrutar bizcochos que había horneado para ella.

‘’¿Estás bien, Lou?’’ preguntó Niall por centésima vez desde que habían entrado al coche. No, Louis no estaba bien. No había comido o dormido correctamente en más de dos días, no había visto a su hijo por más de unos minutos desde que lo había dejado en la casa de Anne el _viernes,_ y había provocado un ataque de pánico a su esposo, todo porque no respondió una pregunta lo suficientemente rápido. 

Una pregunta que debería de ser ridícula, absurda, ¿cómo podría Louis alguna vez? Excepto que, por supuesto, Jordan había llegado a su mente – y la única imagen borrosa de la noche que habían pasado juntos – y Louis nunca había sido un buen mentiroso. Nunca había sido capaz de ocultarle algo a Harry.

‘’Tommo, lo siento, compañero,’’ dijo Niall, sonando tan triste que Louis tuvo que voltear y mirarlo propiamente. Su perfil estaba duro, la esquina de su boca estaba inclinada hacia abajo. Louis podía ver una mancha roja brillante de rubor en su mejilla.

‘’¿Por qué?’’

‘’Estabas pensando en Jordan antes. ¿No es así?’’

Louis se puso rígido, su corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho.

‘’Ni-‘’

‘’Me dijo que pasó la noche,’’ Niall habló sobre él. ‘’Quiso saber si sabía por qué lo echaste. Recibí el mensaje de Anne como, un segundo después.’’

‘’Realmente no quiero hablar sobre esto,’’ dijo Louis mientras se dejaba caer contra su asiento.

‘’Lo motive, toda la cosa con Jordan, ¿verdad? Si hubiera sabido-‘’

‘’Nadie podía jodidamente saber, Niall,’’ Louis gritó. ‘’Y no es como que hayas puesto una pistola en mi cabeza o algo, ha- han sido cinco años.’’

La conversación con su mamá pasó por su cabeza, su consuelo. Nadie había hecho nada malo. Solo necesitaba seguir recordándose eso.

Niall asintió, sus ojos en el camino.

‘’sí, tú… es amigable. Él te gusta, tú le gustas. Pensé que sería bueno.’’

¿Había sido bueno? Louis había necesitado a alguien, quien fuera, y Jordan era lindo, era de su edad, compartían los mismos intereses. Nada de eso cruzó por la mente de Louis durante pasó eso. En su cama, quitándose la ropa y jadeando a la novedad de las manos de alguien más sobre él, Louis había cerrado los ojos y fingido. Los toques habían sido firmes y un poco torpes, y eso había estado bien, pero la voz de Jordan había seguido devolviéndolo al presente, el olor del champú equivocado en su cabello y la manera inexperta en la que había intentado comprender lo que Louis quería, lo que le gustaba, todo eso había hecho llorar a Louis, quería alejarse.

‘’Intentaba ayudar,’’ terminó Niall, echándole un vistazo. Mataba a Louis verlo tan inseguro, cuando siempre había sido una roca para él, y un tío increíble para Jamie.

Louis esperó hasta que el semáforo estuviera en rojo para acercarse y abrazarlo. Niall se lo regresó, apretando el cuerpo de Louis hasta que Louis se rio y fingió ahogarse.

Alejándose, preguntó, ‘’¿Cómo le diré sobre Jamie?’’

Niall frunció el ceño, sorprendido. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’¿Cómo le puedo decirle sobre Jamie sin que- lo viste, no podía respirar, y ni siquiera era verdad lo que estaba pensando.’’

‘’Lou, Jamie es algo bueno,’’ dijo Niall. Un carro les pitó y ellos lo ignoraron. ‘’Es lo mejor de lo que puede enterarse.’’

‘’No creo que siquiera se acuerde de él.’’

‘’Quiero decir, todavía no lo conoce.’’ La sonrisa de Niall era pequeña.

‘’No se acuerda de Hannah o de organizar la habitación del bebé. No ha preguntado sobre eso.’’

‘’Tal vez está asustado porque no lo has mencionado,’’ mencionó Niall. Un motor aceleró y una línea de carros tocando el claxon pasaron al lado de ellos, algunos conductores les gritaron para que se movieran. Niall puso el carro en primera y se movieron a la orilla de la carretera. ‘’Lou, no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. ¿Puedes imaginar despertarte y que hayan pasado cinco años y todos hayan seguido con sus vidas sin ti? Todavía es Harry de antes. No tiene un hijo, apenas se ha mudado a su primera casa, apenas está empezando a pensar en cambiar de trabajo. No puede ni siquiera pararse, hace del baño mediante un _tubo_.’’

Louis dejó salir una risa acuosa y se preguntó cuando se cansaría de llorar. La piel debajo de sus ojos ya se sentía hinchada y sensible al tacto, como si comenzara a sangrar si continuaba frotándola. ¿Las lágrimas se agotaban en algún momento?

‘’Jamie son buenas noticias,’’ siguió Niall. ‘’Y Harry es una buena noticia para Jamie, ¿sí? Sabes, me preguntó si Harry era como la Bella Durmiente una vez.’’

‘’A ti y todos con los que ha hablado.’’ Se burló Louis, repentinamente anhelando para abrazar a su niño.

Niall estuvo quieto por un momento, sus dedos dándole golpecitos al volante.

‘’¿Debería decir algo en el trabajo? Sé que no te esperan ver hasta el jueves, pero-‘’

‘’Les mandare un mail después,’’ dijo Louis. ‘’Traeré mi laptop de la casa, intentaré hacer algún avance en el hospital.’’

‘’Deberías de tomarte unos días libres, Lou,’’ debatió Niall, encendiendo el carro. Se metieron de nuevo al tráfico y Louis se recargó contra la puerta.

‘’Tal vez,’’ dijo. ‘’Se acerca el verano, la escuela acabará.’’

‘’Tu mamá se quedará, sin embargo, ¿no es así?’’

‘’No creo que se capaz de quedarse tanto tiempo, no con los pequeños en Doncaster. Y si- cuando Harry vuelva a casa,’’ mierda, se sentía bien decirlo, ‘’No estoy seguro de que demasiadas manos en el plato sea buena idea.’’

La planeación era buena. Planear, hacer listas y organizar sus días fue lo que lo mantuvo cuerdo por tanto tiempo.

‘’¿Cuándo será eso?’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, frotando sus manos húmedas en sus muslos. Se sentía un desastre. ‘’Tal vez en un tiempo’’, dijo. ‘’Dijeron que unas semanas más, pero me parece que será un poco más.’’

‘’Y tú, ¿qué? ¿Te quedarás en el hospital hasta entonces?’’ Niall trató de sonar como si estuviera bromeando, pero Louis podía ver la pequeña mirada preocupada que le mandó. Louis lo haría. Se mudaría a la habitación del hospital y pelearía con cualquiera que tratara echarlo. Lo haría, si no fuera por Jamie.

El verano se acercaba y con él, las vacaciones y el día de campamento, y un millón de pequeños planes que Jamie y él habían hecho. Sabía, muy en el fondo, que mantener esos planes era más importante para él que para su hijo, quien tenía memoria de corto plazo de una esponja de mar. Pero también sabía que saltarse esos planes y que Harry fuera la razón, no sería bueno para la relación de Jamie y Harry.

Tal vez Jamie no podía retener información por mucho tiempo, pero podía guardar rencor como el mejor, incluso si la mitad del tiempo no recordaba el por qué.

‘’No sé lo que haré,’’ le dijo a Niall, mirando fuera de la ventana mientras giraban hacia su calle. ‘’No sé nada, solo-‘’ se calló.

‘’¿Solo…?’’ Niall lo incitó a seguir

Louis negó con la cabeza. El mirar hacia el futuro se sentía peligroso. Había hecho eso antes, y luego el suelo se había sacudido bajo sus pies y sentía como si hubiera estado cayendo todo este tiempo. Cayendo hasta la llamada telefónica, hace dos días.

‘’Ni siquiera sé lo que quiero decir.’’

Se detuvieron en su camino de entrada unos minutos más tarde, y Louis tuvo que evitar que Niall saliera del auto.

‘’Conduciré de vuelta, compañero, de verdad,’’ dijo. ‘’Tengo que pasar por la casa de Anne y dejar las cosas de Jamie, ver a mi mamá. Joder, tengo que ir por las compras, será un rato.’’

Niall vaciló, medio volteado hacia su puerta abierta.

‘’Gracias por hoy, por cierto,’’ Louis agarró el hombro de Niall y lo apretó. ‘’No estoy seguro si te he dicho que tan buen amigo eres todavía.’’

‘’No dolería oírlo de nuevo,’’ dijo Niall con una débil sonrisa. ‘’Lou, puedo llevarte. Estás hecho polvo, no quiero que manejes contra un poste.’’

‘’Tomaré una siesta, es temprano. Y te mensajeare en cada parada, mami, no te preocupes.’’

Niall pellizcó su mejilla un poco fuerte. La sonrisa de Louis ampliándose.

‘’Asegúrate de hacerlo,’’ dejó ir a Louis con una palmadita. ‘’Y dale un gran beso a tu esposo de mi parte, mándale mi amor a Jamie.’’

‘’Lo haré,’’ murmuró Louis, su mente ya en otra parte.

Esta era la lista de las cosas que Louis necesitaba hacer.

  1. Ducharse y dormir por al menos una hora.
  2. Limpiar el desastre que sabía que había dejado la última vez que estuvo en casa.
  3. Empacar una maleta para la noche, su laptop y el cargador de su móvil.
  4. Empacarle a Harry una maleta con ropa cómoda, artículos de aseo personal y todo lo que pueda encontrar para que Harry pueda sentirse cómodo.
  5. Conseguir la mochila de Jamie y un cambio extra de ropa. Tal vez un juego.
  6. Tratar de no llorar otra vez.
  7. Ir de compras. No estaba seguro para qué, pero sabía que sería capaz de pensar en algo cuando estuviera en la tienda.
  8. Ir a la casa de Anne con las cosas de Jamie y abrazar a su mamá.
  9. Ir de vuelta al hospital.
  10. Besar a su esposo.



En su cabeza, subrayó el último punto tres veces, lo encerró en un círculo, dibujó flechas apuntándolo en un amarillo fluorescente.

No podía tener a Harry pensando que había perdido a Louis por un momento más.

.

Cuando la cena llegó y estaba estacionándose en Saint Mary, Louis había logrado hacer todos los puntos de su lista, excepto el punto número seis, en el cual se había dado por vencido tan pronto entró a la habitación de él y de Harry y vio que Jordan había olvidado sus calcetas. Probablemente a propósito, así tendría una excusa para llamar a Louis.

Los tiró a la basura, junto con los contenedores de las sobras de comida que habían dejado en la encimera de la cocina, la botella de vino medio vacía que Louis había abierto cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco más sobrio, el único sobre de condón que encontró entre las sabanas, y la toalla que habían usado para limpiar después.

Louis había estado tan aliviado de no haber dejado que su mamá viniera a la casa antes que él, que casi había empezado a llorar de nuevo en su camino para sacar la basura.

Adentro del hospital, cargado de maletas, una de las recepcionistas comenzó a hacer un escandalo sobre que las horas de visitas ya habían terminado antes de que Louis le mostrara su identificación y le dijera el número de habitación de Harry. Ella se quejó un poco, pero le entregó el pase de visitas y lo dejó pasar. En el octavo piso, los pasillos estaban silenciosos. Las enfermeras en la estación estaban leyendo en silencio y asintieron hacia Louis cuando pasó junto a ellas. Liam no estaba con ellas.

En su lugar, Louis lo encontró sentado en el sofá de la habitación de Harry, mirando por la ventana, las luces apagadas. Había un catre abierto en el pequeño espacio entre la pared y la cama de Harry, junto con más almohadas y mantas.

Louis hubiera abrazado al hombre, si no estuviera cargando demasiadas cosas.

Liam se puso de pie cuando divisó a Louis en la puerta y le dio una sonrisa suave.

‘’No se ha movido desde que te fuiste,’’ dijo, caminando alrededor del catre y acercándose a Louis, sus manos extendidas. Le tomó un segundo a Louis darse cuenta de que estaba pidiendo sus maletas.

‘’Gracias,’’ dijo, pasándoselas. ‘’Y sé que piensas que eso es tranquilizador, pero en realidad no lo es, amigo.’’

Liam lo observó, con un ceño confuso en su rostro antes de que Louis hiciera un gesto hacia la silueta dormida de Harry, y luego su rostro se suavizó en comprensión.

‘’Está bien, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo, poniendo la maleta de Louis en el sofá. ‘’Probablemente duerma hasta mañana. Ya tuvo su cena, pero la cafetería sigue abierta para ti si tienes hambre.’’

La penetrante mirada que le dio a Louis mostró lo bien que Liam pensó que Louis podía cuidarse a sí mismo. Lo cual no era muy bien, aparentemente.

‘’Iré en un momento, ¿puedo terminar de acomodar mis cosas primero?’’ Trató por algo humorístico, pero perdió espectacularmente, pero Liam pareció no tomarlo personalmente. Siempre una buena cualidad. Eso. ‘’¿Te colarás en la noche para checarnos?’’

Recordó a enfermeras entrando y saliendo de la habitación la noche anterior para vigilar a Harry y escribir en su historia médica.

‘’En realidad,’’ Liam puso sus manos en su cadera y estiró su cuello, ‘’mi turno terminó hace un poco, así que me iré a casa. Mañana tengo el día libre, también, así que los molestare el miércoles cuando esté de vuelta.’’

‘’Oh, Liam, compañero, lo siento, no debí de haberte mantenido aquí,’’ Louis dejó caer sus bolsas, que no tenían su laptop, junto a la pared y se hizo a un lado. ‘’Ve, por el amor de Dios, duerme un poco, haz lo que sea que hagas cuando tienes tiempo libre.’’

Liam se carcajeó, sus ojos arrugándose en hendiduras.

‘’Está bien, estaba feliz de quedarme y haber cumplido mi promesa.’’

‘’Gracias,’’ le dijo Louis. ‘’En verdad, no te conozco demasiado, pero estoy agradecido de que tú seas el que está con nosotros.’’

‘’Es un placer,’’ dijo Liam. ‘’Dejaré que… desempaques.’’

‘’Ey, la mayoría de estas cosas son para Harry. Estarás agradecido que tenga puestos unos pantalones cuando se pueda parar y no te exhiba nada.’’

Liam se rio de nuevo. ‘’Ten una buena noche, Sr. Tomlinson.’’

Un momento después, solo quedaban él, Harry y su pequeña colección de máquinas zumbando.

La habitación de Harry tenía un gran tocador, lo cual era conveniente, pero un poco triste si Louis pensaba sobre ello. Rápidamente, desempacó la ropa de Harry y la guardó en los cajones, las playeras y pants que Louis había conservado para sí mismo, calcetas y ropa interior que estaba feliz de compartir.

Puso el nuevo cepillo de dientes de Harry en el lavabo del baño, champú y pasta de dientes, un rastrillo y crema para afeitar. En el piso junto a la cama de Harry, puso un par de chanclas de anciano que había comprado en la tienda – no estaba seguro de que había pasado con el par viejo de Harry.

Sacó el cargador de su móvil y lo enchufó junto a la mesita de noche. Sobre la mesa, colocó el libro que sabía que Harry había estado leyendo antes del accidente – había permanecido encima de su tocador todos estos años.

Satisfecho por el momento, agarró la bolsa de su laptop y se sentó en el sofá. Todavía tenía algo de batería, y estar en la sala de cuidados de largo plazo significaba tener una buena señal de wifi, así que Louis se preparó para componer un mail para las personas en la oficina. La mayoría de ellos, habían estado allí la primera vez que Louis se tomó un tiempo libre, la primera vez por el accidente de Harry, y luego cuando Jamie nació y tuvo permiso para una licencia de paternidad extendida. La mayoría le había mandado sus condolencias y flores las primeras semanas, y luego infinitas felicitaciones por Jamie. Algunos de ellos, todavía preguntaban por Harry ocasionalmente – siempre había sido popular entre los colegas del trabajo de Louis, el pequeño hombre encantador.

Louis escribió, intentando de apegarse a los hechos. Mantuvo el tono ligero, bromeando acerca de Harry necesitando una buena caída para despertar, como si hubiera sabido lo habría tirado de su cama hace mucho tiempo. Escribió una versión resumida de lo que Liam y la Dra. Sheldon le habían dicho sobre que esperar en las próximas semanas, y luego prometió cumplir con sus fechas limites lo más que pudiera. Después de un momento, agregó la posibilidad de tomarse un descanso una vez la escuela de Jamie haya terminado. 

Louis en realidad no se ha tomado unos días libres desde los meses que Jamie era un recién nacido, y la mayoría de las cosas de ese tiempo estaban borrosas. Si no hubiera sido por su mamá y Anne, no sabía que habría sido de ellos dos.

Cuando terminó, era casi medianoche y su batería estaba casi muerta. Dirigió el mail a sus supervisores, Niall y las pocas personas que han trabajado con él por más tiempo. Antes de presionar enviar, escribió una última vez. Tal vez no era justo darle a Jordan su explicación de esta manera, pero Louis estaba demasiado cansado como para considerar otra opción.

Apagó su laptop y se metió al catre sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa. Las sabanas estaban rígidas y olían a detergente de lavandería institucional, y afuera, las enfermeras estaban en silencio. Todos los demás parecían estar durmiendo.

Había parado de llover en algún momento mientras él estaba sentado escribiendo y cuando se metió entre las sabanas, así que el único sonido que podía escuchar cuando se quedó dormido fue el de la respiración constante de Harry en la cama al lado de él.

.

Harry estaba soñando. Lo podía decir porque estaba parado. Estaba de pie y estaba en una habitación que parecía abandonada, vacía, la ventana abierta para que pudiera entrar la luz.

Las paredes estaban vacías y sucias, y había una gran brocha para pintar en su mano, goteando con pintura del color del cielo en un día despejado. Estaba por comenzar a pintar, pero cambió de parecer, recogió una brocha empapada en pintura del color de la arena, y luego otra más, amarillo pastel.

Finalmente se decidió en un verde suave, brillante y alegre, ese se sentía perfecto.

Pero cuando intentó a comenzar a pintar, la pintura se deslizó de la pared como agua en un vidrio. Lo intentó en las otras paredes, distraídamente consciente que había muchas de ellas, cinco, ocho, diez. Todas ellas permanecieron en blanco, y su brocha para pintar se hizo pesada y más pesada, hasta que tuvo dejarla caer de sus dedos.

Frustrado, se volteó para quejarse con Louis, pero no estaba allí. En algún lugar fuera de esta habitación con demasiadas paredes, había un bebé llorando.

.

Harry se sobresaltó de su sueño que se había sentido profundo y lo había dejado un poco mareado, un mal sabor de boca. Era temprano en la mañana. En otra habitación, un bebé estaba balbuceando y personas estaban hablando.

_Tuve un sueño sobre un bebé,_ pensó.

Al lado de él, Louis estaba dormido en una pequeña cama plegable que no había estado allí el día anterior. Estaba acostado frente a Harry, sombras bajo sus ojos. 

Todo dolía. Su cuello estaba adolorido, sus brazos dolían. Había una leve pulsación en su cabeza, el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza que ya había decidido hacerse conocer. Se preguntó a dónde se había ido Niall, todavía un poco desorientado, antes de que recordara.

Correcto.

Miró a Louis de nuevo, su corazón saltándose un latido. Se veía hermoso dormido, su rostro suave, las sabanas estaban arriba hasta sus orejas. Se preguntó quién más podía verlo estos días.

_¿Y el bebé?_

La pregunta surgió en su cabeza sin previo aviso. Se movió, tratando de no mover su cabeza demasiado. Había soñado con un bebé. Tal vez después podría conocer al que se escuchaba en la otra habitación. Tal vez podría conocer a toda la gente en este piso con el tiempo. Necesitaba ser capaz de pararse pronto. Necesitaba ser capaz de sentarse sin que le doliera.

_Había un bebé._

No había visto al bebé en su sueño. No podía recordar mucho, pero estaba seguro sobre eso, al menos.

Su estómago dio un pequeño giro.

Quería conocer al bebé _ahora._ El sentimiento era tan fuerte que lo hacía intranquilo. En la otra cama, Louis no se había movido todavía. La habitación olía como a las flores que su mamá y Lottie le habían llevado. Los globos de Niall estaban atados en la barandilla de su cama.

Afuera, las voces se escuchaban más cerca, y por la ventana al lado de la puerta, la ventana que miraba hacia el pasillo con sus cortinas a medio abrir, Harry miró a dos mujeres pasar, una bebé en los brazos de la mujer más cercana a él. La pequeña comenzó a llorar en cuanto estaba fuera de su vista, y Harry se sintió enfermo de repente.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de contar hasta diez. Se distrajo a la mitad del conteo – todavía podía escuchar a la bebé quejándose afuera.

Una de las últimas conversaciones que había tenido antes del accidente había sido sobre bebés. No había recordado eso hace un minuto, pero ahora lo hacía. Bebés, hospitales y habitaciones de bebés. Su garganta se contrajo, sus rodillas golpeando juntas mientras se retorcía. Necesitaba salir de la cama. Necesitaba ser capaz de moverse. 

Habitaciones de bebés. Había habido una habitación de bebé en su sueño.

Había habido una habitación de bebé antes del accidente.

¿También había habido un bebé?

Harry contuvo el aliento, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Deslizó sus manos hacia su estómago, sintiendo la pinza conectada a su dedo índice. Había estado en el trabajo, aburrido, contando los minutos que faltaban para irse. Ir a casa, a su nueva casa, donde Louis estaría esperando, donde se podrían sentar y continuar hablando sobre todo lo que tenían que arreglar antes-

¿Antes?

Había estado en el trabajo y Louis había llamado.

‘’Ahora, no te preocupes,’’ había comenzado, y Harry empezó a preocuparse inmediatamente. ‘’Obviamente no es nada, pero me encontrare con Hannah en la oficina del doctor. Se siente un poco mal.’’

Harry, en su cama del hospital, con los ojos cerrados con terquedad y mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar hacer un ruido, dejó salir un aliento tembloroso que era más un sollozo que otra cosa.

Recordaba a Hannah.

No podía creer que se había olvidado de ella, o de sus gentiles y sonrientes ojos, su voz sorprendentemente profunda, sus antojos por postres, su increíble panza, redonda con su bebé.

El bebé suyo y de Louis.

‘’Iré con ustedes,’’ Harry había dicho, hace tantos años, cuando Louis había llamado porque Hannah no se sentía bien. ‘’Lou,’’ dijo ahora porque nunca pudo averiguar si algo había salido mal. Nunca llegó al hospital, donde Louis le había dicho que se reuniría con él. Había conseguido un muffin para Hannah, seguro de que la haría sentirse mejor, y luego todo se había detenido.

‘’Lou,’’ llamó de nuevo, más alto, porque ¿qué si Harry no había sido la única persona que Louis había perdido ese día? ‘’¡Louis!’’

La cabeza de Louis se sacudió, sus ojos se abrieron un segundo después, con los párpados pesados.

‘’¿Qué está mal?’’ dijo, tan lento para despertarse como Harry recordaba antes.

‘’Lou,’’ dijo Harry, y su voz salió más débil de lo que él quería. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso, listo para romperse. ‘’Lou, ¿están bien?’’

Louis se apoyó en sus codos, ceño fruncido en su rostro.

‘’¿Quién está bien, amor?’’

Harry abrió su boca. La cerró. Gris empezó a arrastrarse en los bordes de su visión. Lo intentó de nuevo.

‘’Hannah. El bebé.’’

Justo como el día anterior, vio la sangre de Louis dejar su rostro, pero antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, hubo un pequeño movimiento en la barbilla de Louis. Un asentimiento.

Alivio inundó a Harry con una prisa que lo dejó débil y tembloroso.

‘’Mierda,’’ gimoteó. ‘’Pensé-‘’

‘’No,’’ dijo Louis, no tan firme. ‘’Ni siquiera pienses eso.’’

Hary no tuvo tiempo de abrir su boca antes de que alguien tocara la puerta.

‘’Buenos días a ustedes dos,’’ la Dra. Sheldon dijo con una nota inusualmente alegre en su voz. ‘’¿Qué tal algunas pruebas antes del desayuno?’’

Harry se encontró con los ojos de Louis, observó su expresión congelada, la forma casi asustada en que miraba a Harry, y luego se volteó hacia la puerta.

‘’Seguro,’’

.

Era por la tarde, y Louis todavía no había podido tachar el punto diez en su lista. Eso era la única cosa que se permitió pensar. Era por la tarde, Harry había estado fuera de la habitación por horas, y Louis todavía no lo habia lo besaba.

Eso, y casi era hora de recoger a Jamie del prescolar, y lo había prometido.

Eso, y Harry estaba enojado. Dolido. Harry todavía pensaba que Louis lo había remplazado. Harry había recordado a su bebé.

Louis estaba seguro de que estaba dejando marcas de huellas en el suelo donde estaba caminando de un lado al otro fuera de la habitación, desde un extremo del pasillo hasta el otro. Desde la salida de emergencia hasta la estación de enfermeras, donde las enfermeras que solo conocía de vista estaban mirándolo con ojos preocupados. Estaba seguro de que estaban a minutos de preguntarle que parara, o lo echarían del piso.

Había pasado la mañana preocupado y tratando de distraerse a sí mismo con trabajo. Después de que se habían llevado a Harry, había abierto su correo y encontró su bandeja de entrada llena, y en medio de las felicitaciones y las preguntas incrédulas, había un mensaje de Recursos Humanos donde le enviaron una notificación de una licencia obligatoria, pagada. Después de echarle una ojeada a cada mensaje, no podía obligarse a abrir una de sus docenas de artículos sin terminar, sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Los sitios de noticias de deportes apenas llamaron su atención, y se encontró a sí mismo rebotando su pierna nerviosamente. Su laptop tambaleando sobre su rodilla.

Ahí fue cuando el caminar de un lado a otro había comenzado.

Sabía que las pruebas de Harry no tardaban demasiado. Sabía que probablemente Harry había pedido que no lo llevaran de regreso todavía porque seguía siendo Harry, y un Harry enojado era un Harry indignado, incluso si tenía todo el derecho de estarlo.

Pero Louis se tenía que ir pronto, y no quería irse sin verlo.

Estaba en su decima vuelta por el pasillo, podía ver a una de las enfermeras comenzando a dirigirse hacia él con un gesto reprobatorio en su rostro cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y luego Harry estaba saliendo en su camilla.

Louis se quedó unos pasos atrás, sin ser visto mientras veía a la Dra. Sheldon detenerse para hablar con las enfermeras mientras dos ayudantes empujaban la camilla de Harry y sus monitores a su habitación. Los ojos de Harry estuvieron cerrados todo el tiempo. Louis lo siguió silenciosamente, quedándose al lado de la puerta mientras ponían a Harry de regreso a su cama.

‘’Su esposo no está aquí, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ uno de los ayudantes dijo suavemente, y Louis muy apenas pudo reprimir una risita cuando vio a Harry abrir un ojo. Pequeña mierda.

‘’¿Dónde está?’’ preguntó, todo ofendido e indignado. Louis podía oír angustia real detrás de sus palabras, sin embargo, con el hecho de que Louis se había ido sin decirle o abandonado.

‘’Le preguntare a una de las enfermeras,’’ dijo el ayudante, y la Dra. Sheldon escogió ese momento para caminar detrás de Louis y sobresaltarlo.

‘’¿Está todo bien, Sr. Tomlinson?’’ dijo mientras lo rodeaba para entrar a la habitación. Louis muy apenas la escuchó. Estaba observando a Harry, viendo la forma en la cual su cabeza giró hacia la puerta, la manera en que su cuerpo se hundía en alivio, incluso cuando sus cejas se fruncieron.

Los ayudantes se fueron, y Louis entró, quedándose junto al tocador mientras la Dra. Sheldon checaba los niveles en las bolsas de intravenosa de Harry. Una vez, Louis les había preguntado a los doctores de Harry sobre lo que hicieron, cada garabato en su tabla médica, cada medicamento que habían agregado a la dieta de Harry. Cuando Harry había sido trasladado a Sunny Bay, había tenido una idea clara de lo que estaban buscando cuando estaban sobre la cama de Harry. Podía anticipar la rotación y los tiempos de las terapias físicas por la cantidad de actividad que podía ver desde afuera de la habitación de Harry. Incluso había memorizado los horarios del calentador de cama.

Ahora Harry había estado ausente por horas y Louis no se atrevía a levantar su voz para preguntar sobre sus pruebas. Se sintió atrapado en su lugar por los ojos de Harry, intensos y fijos en él.

‘’Todo luce bien en el TAC, pero hemos programado una RM para mañana temprano, solo para tener una vista clara de cómo todo está yendo,’’ explicó la Dra. Sheldon, enviándole a Louis una mirada de soslayo mientras seguía escribiendo en su historial. Louis se preguntó si sabía por qué Harry estaba molesto. Ella sabía sobre Jamie, y sabía que Harry no lo hacía. Louis se sentía terriblemente pequeño bajo sus miradas. ‘’Los resultados del análisis de sangre estarán listos esta noche. Todavía no ha surgido nada, pero continuaremos con las pruebas durante algunas semanas solo para estar seguros.’’

Estaba hablándole a Louis, probablemente Harry ya había escuchado todo eso.

‘’Escuche que hubo un accidente ayer,’’ dijo y Louis inhaló bruscamente por su nariz. Harry ni siquiera se inmutó. ‘’Creo que no necesito decirle a ninguno de ustedes dos de que algo como eso no puede volver a pasar. Las condiciones del Sr. Tomlinson todavía son muy delicadas, y preferiría si no tenemos que administrarle ningún sedante otra vez hasta que estemos seguro de que esté más estable.’’

‘’Por supuesto,’’ dijo Louis, aclarando su garganta. ‘’Yo, sí, lo de ayer fue mi culpa, no pasará de nuevo.’’

‘’Bien.’’ Cerró su historial y se volteó hacia Harry. ‘’Estaré cerca si necesitas algo, solo pídele a una de las enfermeras que me llame, ¿está bien?’’

Harry asintió, sus ojos en Louis, y la Dra. Sheldon se fue.

Louis había planeado lo que quería decir. Iba a aclarar todos los malentendidos. Se iba a disculpar por no haber sido directo desde el principio. Iba a caminar hasta la cama de Harry, sentarse al lado de él y pedirle un beso porque, por supuesto, Louis quería besarlo. Él quería. ¿No es así? Incluso si fuera diferente. Incluso si Harry no fuera capaz de besarlo como antes. Incluso si Louis había besado a alguien más, cuando nadie más debería de haber sido una opción si Harry todavía estuviera allí.

Ahora Harry lo estaba observando, su rostro duro, y Louis no podía encontrar su voz. Se inclinó contra el tocador y jugueteó con el dobladillo de su suéter como lo hacía Jamie cuando lo regañaban; avergonzado, arrepentido y perdido.

‘’Es,’’ comenzó Harry, su voz rompiéndose un poco. ‘’Es como si ya no te conociera,’’

El corazón se Louis se apretó, las palabras se sentían como un golpe físico.

‘’¿Qué-‘’

‘’Es como… para mí, desperté y no te conozco. Estuve lejos por un largo tiempo. Y, y tú, no hubiera querido que esperaras por mí. Yo, hubiera querido que siguieras adelante sin mí, ser feliz y dejarme atrás.’’ Las palabras vacilaron, haciéndose más pequeñas, y Louis no podía hablar, su boca abierta sin hablar mientras veía a Harry tratando de mantener la calma. ‘’No tienes que mentir, o sentirte mal sobre eso si tú… seguiste adelante. Lo entiendo.’’

Le dio una sonrisa insegura, se veía indefenso en su enorme cama de hospital.

‘’Lo odiaría, demasiado. Pero lo entiendo, lo prometo.’’

‘’Haz-‘’

‘’Y estoy enojado contigo, por ocultarme las otras cosas. Hannah y, y el bebé. Aunque supongo que ya no hay ningún bebé. ¿Es… um, una niña o un niño?’’

Louis tuvo que a ver un esfuerzo para hacer que su garganta funcione correctamente, su respuesta salió ronca.

‘’Niño.’’

La sonrisa de Harry creció, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas, ‘’¿en serio?’’

Louis asintió, tragando.

‘’Sí, un niño. Su nombre es Jamie.’’

‘’¿Lo nombraste Jamie?’’

‘’Bueno, por supuesto que lo hice, Haz. No hubiera respondido a otra cosa.’’ Harry había llamado al bebé Jamie desde que descubrieron que Hannah estaba embarazada. Louis protestaba cada vez, anunciando en voz alta, para que el bebé escuchara, que si su hijo tenía que ser privado del apellido llamativo de Harry, entonces al menos tendrían que pensar en un nombre que impactara. Harry rodaría sus ojos y hablaría directamente a la panza de Hannah, intencionalmente llamando al bebé Jamie para que se sacudiera con las risitas de Hannah.

Harry parecía necesitar un momento para digerir las noticias, quedando en silencio de nuevo.

‘’Harry,’’ trató otra vez Louis, pero Harry habló sobre él.

‘’¿Sabe sobre mí?’’ preguntó, parpadeando hacia el techo como si estuviera tratando de no llorar otra vez. Y de nuevo por culpa de Louis.

‘’Por supuesto que jodidamente sabe sobre ti, Harry,’’ dijo Louis, su propia voz insegura como sus manos apretadas en la fábrica de su suéter. ‘’Te conoció el día que nació, caminó por primera vez cuando fue de mi silla a tu cama, en la residencia. En, en Sunny Bay, donde te estabas quedando. Todo el personal lo conocen. Todos-‘’

‘’¿Qué?’’ preguntó Harry cuando Louis no continuó, su voz dura.

‘’Todos siempre dicen como se parece mucho a ti. Él malditamente ama escuchar eso. Y no es solo su apariencia. Es como tú en formas- hace cosas a veces o dice algo que-‘’

Louis no sabía cómo explicarlo. Jamie era como Harry en maneras imposibles porque Jamie nunca había visto a Harry despierto, pero a veces se movía y hablaba exactamente como él. Cuando Jamie apenas había comenzado a caminar, Anne solía mirar fijamente la forma en que se pavoneaba alrededor con sus manos plantadas en su pequeña cadera, su pecho subido, y juraba que ella veía a Harry cuando tenía esa edad.

‘’Ten- tengo fotos, si quieres verlas,’’ se ofreció, haciendo un gesto a su teléfono, el cual seguía en la mesita de noche de Harry. Había tomado una el día anterior (Jamie cargando el gato de Anne, Beet, contra su pecho, sonriendo) con el solo propósito de enseñársela a Harry.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

‘’Me gustaría conocerlo primero.’’

‘’Bien, podemos hacer eso.’’

‘’¿Quién- dónde está ahora?’’

‘’Está en la escuela. Prescolar. Se ha estado quedando en casa de tu mamá.’’

‘’¿Sabe que estoy despierto?’’ Harry preguntó, y finalmente miró a Louis de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban secos esta vez, y Louis dio un tentativo paso hacia adelante.

‘’Yo- no, no lo hace,’’ dijo, alcanzando la cama de Harry y sosteniendo la barandilla de la cama. Quería acercarse y agarrar una de las manos de Harry, pero no estaba seguro de poder manejar a Harry sacudiéndolo. ‘’Lo he manejado mal, lo sé.’’

Harry no dijo nada y el nudo que había estado formándose en la garganta de Louis creció, amenazándolo de ahogarlo.

‘’No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo, esto-‘’ apretó la barandilla en sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ‘’No intento seguir poniéndome el pie en mi boca, no quiero seguir molestándote de nuevo, pero no quiero mentirte. Harry-‘’

‘’Lou,’’ dijo Harry suavemente, ‘’no estoy enojado.’’

Louis se burló, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

‘’Haz, créeme, no te has vuelto un buen mentiroso mágicamente solo porque has estad-‘’

‘’Lo que quiero decir es que puedes decirme la verdad, y no es tu culpa si no puedo manejarla.’’ Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. ‘’Eres hermoso y bueno y… por supuesto has encontrado a alguien más-‘’

‘’Harry, ¡por el amor de Dios!’’ Louis se inclinó y tomó la cara de Harry entre sus manos tan gentil y firmemente como podía, forzándolo a voltear y mirarlo correctamente. ‘’Harry, escúchame. No he conseguido a nadie más. No he estado buscando a alguien más. No hay nadie en el mundo que se acerque a ti, ¿por qué siquiera me molestaría en hacerlo?’’

‘’No sé si eso es peor, Lou,’’ susurró Louis, sus mejillas apretadas en las manos de Louis.

‘’Haz, nunca podría-‘’ No, eso era mentira. Lo había intentado. Había dejado de visitar y había tratado de mirar hacía adelante y le había dicho que sí a Jordan, ¿no es así? Incluso si la simple idea sonara imposible ahora, parado en frente de Harry, hablando con él, había intentado. ‘’Hic- hice algo.’’

Harry frunció el ceño y Louis no quería nada más que besar la arruga entre sus cejas. Sus labios. Lo quería besar correctamente.

‘’¿Qué hiciste, Lou?’’

Louis lo soltó y tomó un paso para atrás. Solo para estar a salvo, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos para evitar alcanzarlo de nuevo. Harry no querría que Louis lo tocara después de haberlo escuchado.

‘’Hay un tipo, en el trabajo,’’ dijo, y luego fue como si se hubieran abierto las compuertas porque de repente, estaba sollozando y balbuceando en dirección a sus pies porque era incapaz de mirar a Harry. ‘’Hay un tipo en el trabajo, salimos, me invitó a salir. Llevé a Jamie a casa de Anne y, y cené con él. Y m- me besó en su coche. Lo lleve a casa. Nosotros- yo-‘’ Tomó un respiro tembloroso y su visión llena de lágrimas. No podía decirlo. Mierda.

‘’¿Se acostaron?’’ preguntó Harry y Louis sorbió su nariz y asintió. ‘’¿Y luego?’’

Louis mordió su labio, tratando de controlarse. No era así como se había imaginado nada de esto. Era un adulto y había llorado más en los tres últimos días que su hijo de cinco años había hecho en el último año.

‘’Luego desperté en la mañana y recibí una llamada, diciéndome que estabas despierto.’’

Las máquinas de Harry zumbaban y sonaban. Afuera, una ligera lluvia empezaba de nuevo, golpeando el cristal de la ventana con un suave salpicar. Harry no dijo nada, y Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sintiéndose expuesto. Mantuvo sus ojos abajo hasta que sintió un pequeño jalón en su pierna.

Harry había extendido su mano y pellizco la tela entre dos dedos.

‘’No llores, Lou,’’ dijo. ‘’Está bien.’’

Louis dejó salir una risa, una horrible risita, incrédulo. ‘’Nada está bien, Harry. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me conoces? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que alguna vez te dejaría atrás?’’

‘’Estaría bien si lo hiciste.’’

‘’Oh, ¿en serio?’’ la voz de Louis se elevó, haciéndose un poco chillona. ‘’¿Estaría bien si te dejo aquí, entonces? ¿Si me llevara a mi hijo y no volviera a verte? ¿Si hubiera ignorado esa llamada telefónica y fingido-‘’

‘’Louis-‘’

‘’Nunca te dejaría atrás, no si durmieras por cien malditos años, no lo haría. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?’’

´´Prefiero pensar eso que saber que has estado solo todo este tiempo.’’ Argumentó Harry, levantando su propia voz. Visiblemente se contuvo a sí mismo, y cuando siguió hablando, estaba susurrando. ‘’No quiero haberte dejado solo.’’

Louis dejó salir otra risa temblorosa, frotando su rostro mojado con su manga.

‘’No lo hiciste, Harry,’’ dijo. ‘’Te extrañe tanto que a veces pensaba que me mataría, pero nunca estuve solo.’’

No con Jamie allí, y Anne y Robin mudándose a Londres para estar más cerca de ellos. No con su familia checándolo diariamente, o Niall forzándolo a salir. Había estado solitario, pero no había estado solo.

Echándole una rápida mirada a la cara de Harry, preguntó, ‘’¿Ahora me odias?’’

La manera en la cual los ojos de Harry se agrandaron era casi divertida. Soltó los pantalones de Louis y buscó una de sus manos, aferrándose con fuerza a las suyas y empujando a Louis hacia adelante hasta que sus muslos estuvieran presionados contra la cama.

‘’Odio que alguien más te haya tocado,’’ dijo Harry, ‘’y que no estuve allí durante tantas cosas. Por J-Jamie. Pero. Pero no te odio. Te amo, siempre. Incluso si durmiera por cien años.’’

Louis se rio, llevó su mano libre a la muñeca de Harry y la apretó.

‘’Te amo, también,’’ dijo con un sollozo. ‘’Lo siento, he echado todo a perder.’’

‘’No lo has hecho.’’ Harry lo tiró más cerca. ‘’Te prometo que no lo has hecho.’’

Louis se dejó ser llevado más cerca, hasta que estaba enterrando su nariz en el cabello de Harry, rozando sus labios contra su frente.

‘’Lo siento,’’ murmuró contra la tibia piel. ‘’Debí de haber dicho algo antes. Debí de haber-‘’ manejado mejor las cosas. Ser mejor.

‘’Lou,’’ dijo Harry con voz ronca, ‘’¿me vas a besar?’’ Louis se congeló, su corazón titubeó antes de acelerar a doble velocidad. ‘’¿O ya no soy lo suficientemente bonito?’’

Louis resopló una risa que golpeó contra el cabello corto de Harry, y deslizó sus labios por el puente de su nariz, hacia su mejilla, a la comisura de su boca.

‘’He querido besarte desde que eras un idiota con granos.’’

‘’Me _besaste_ cuando era un idiota con granos,’’ replicó Harry, Louis sintió su boca moverse contra la suya. ‘’Y tú también eras un idiota con granos.’’

Cuando Louis se movió el último centímetro que necesitaba, y presionó por completo sus labios contra los de Harry, era casi como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo. Tenía dieciocho, y estaba besando torpemente al coqueto hermano menor de Gemma, rezando para que ella no entre a la habitación. Tenía veinte y estaba besando a su novio en su nuevo apartamento, cajas desempacar alrededor de ellos. Veinticuatro y en su noche de bodas, borrachos y riendo demasiado como para besarse propiamente. Veintiséis y adormilado devolviéndole un beso de buenos días a Harry mientras se iba a trabajar en la última mañana que pasaron juntos, metiéndose de nuevo dentro de las sabanas, como cualquier otro día.

Harry no lo había besado en cinco años, y sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los de Louis hacía todo desaparecer. Todo a su alrededor, la habitación, las enfermeras hablando afuera, todo se desvanecía, y solo estaban Louis y Harry, y una piel suave, una lengua tentativa, y sus dedos en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Si Louis había estado preocupados porque fuera diferente, sobre ellos no encajando juntos como solían, esa preocupación se desvaneció con todo lo demás. Besar a Harry siempre había sido como ir a casa.

Cuando necesitó tomar aire, Louis se separó solo lo suficiente para presionar su frente contra la de Harry y respirar contra su cara. Había rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de Harry que Louis secó con el pulgar, presionando besos donde sus dedos habían rozado.

‘’Para que conste,’’ susurró. ‘’Nunca tuve granos. O un idiota.’’

‘’Sigue diciéndote eso,’’ Harry susurró de vuelta, ‘’pero tengo evidencia. O tenía. Tenía una carpeta en mi teléfono con fotos que tu mamá me envió.’’

Louis se inclinó hacia atrás. ‘’No sabía eso.’’

‘’Teníamos nuestros secretos,’’ dijo Harry, presumido con su nariz arriba, antes de que su expresión se convirtiera en algo más suave. ‘’¿Vendrá a visitarme pronto?’’

‘’Sí, mierda,’’ Louis se retiró completamente, tocando la mesita de noche hasta que encontró su teléfono. Era difícil mirar lejos de Harry, sus mejillas rosadas, sus brillantes labios rosados. Siempre parecía el más hermoso cuando estaba recién besado. ‘’Se suponía que los llamaría, m-me tengo que ir por un rato, prometí que recogería a Jamie del prescolar.’’

Harry se movió en la cama, parecía inseguro.

‘’Nuestras mamás iban a venir mientras yo no estuviera para hacerte compañía,’’ explicó Louis. ‘’¿Está bien?’’

‘’¿Lo traerás?’’

Harry se veía exhausto de nuevo, y muy apenas se había movido desde que lo habían llevado de vuelta a la habitación. En realidad, apenas se había movido desde que se había despertado. La advertencia de la Dra. Sheldon todavía estaba en la mente de Louis – se suponía que no debía hacer nada para disgustarlo. Jamie era un niño difícil en un día bueno. Ahora, estaría cansado y de mal humor después de la escuela, y Louis todavía tenía que tratar de darle las noticias sobre el despertar de su Bello Durmiente padre.

‘’¿Qué te parece si lo traigo mañana temprano?’’ ofreció, tomando la mano de Harry en la suya. ‘’Después de que todos hayamos dormido un poco. Todavía tengo que hablar con él, y el querrá arreglarse para conocerte.’’

‘’¿Lo hará?’’

‘’Oh, le encanta tener una excusa para arreglarse, créeme. Me recuerda a alguien que conozco.’’

Harry sonrió, y dejó que Louis escribiera un mensaje para su mamá en su móvil. Solo estaba atrasado unos minutos, todavía podía llegar a tiempo a la escuela de Jamie si se iba ahora.

‘’Estarán aquí pronto, ¿bien? Pero me tengo que ir antes de que se preocupe.’’

‘’¿Vendrás más tarde?’’

‘’Solo dile a mi mamá que me mande un mensaje cuando quieras que regrese.’’

Con un estirón a su mano, atrajo a Louis por un besó más, demorándose un segundo para frotar sus narices.

‘’Dile a Jamie que lo amo, ¿sí?’’

Louis tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo para alejarse, dejando que sus dedos trazaran los labios de Harry mientras se paraba.

‘’Se lo he estado diciendo desde el día en que nació.’’


	2. Miércoles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disfruten!

Después de pasar demasiado tiempo tratando de decidir un atuendo para Jamie, Louis levantó sus manos y dejó que su hijo escogiera su atuendo él mismo. Podía escuchar a Jamie cantando una canción sobre eso en su cuarto hasta la cocina, algo sobre sus botas rojas y su equipo de fútbol.

Louis sonrió hacia su té, ignorando el nervioso revuelo en su estómago.

Su conversación con Jamie la noche anterior no había salido tan bien como había esperado. Louis había decidido hablar con él antes de acostarse, relajado y adormilado después de su baño, su abuelita Jay descansando en la habitación de invitados. Louis se había estancado, metiendo a Jamie con fuerza, acomodando su almohada hasta que se rio y alejó sus manos. Louis se había sentado en la orilla del colchón y miró abajo hacia los grandes ojos azules de Jamie que caían adormecidos.

‘’Abejorro, tengo algunas noticias,’’ había dicho finalmente y Jamie parpadeó hacia él, claramente ya medio dormido.

‘’¿Malas noticias?’’ preguntó, su pequeña vocecita farfulló.

‘’No, buenas noticias. Muy buenas noticias.’’

La lengua de Louis se sentía pesada en su boca, nervios inexplicables haciendo sus manos húmedas. Las frotó en sus muslos y sonrió.

‘’¿Recuerdas que tu abuelita Anne y yo visitamos a alguien en el hospital?’’ Jamie asintió. ‘’Bueno,’’ tomó un respiro, ‘’estábamos visitando a papá.’’

Ante la repentina sonrisa de Jamie, Louis se relajó. Duró un segundo, entonces Jamie dijo, ‘’papá no vive allí, tontín,’’ y Louis se tensó de nuevo. ‘’Vive cerca del río. Hay un patio de juegos.’’

‘’Eso es parte de las buenas noticias,’’ cepilló el cabello de Jamie lejos de su frente, rodando los ojos cuando Jamie inmediatamente arrugó la nariz y apartó su mano lejos. Era muy particular con respecto a su cabello - tenerlo cortado era toda una experiencia. Usualmente, Niall era reclutado para el deber de sostenerlo. ‘’Papá está viviendo en el hospital porque ha despertado.’’

Jamie frunció el ceño, su pequeña boca frunciéndose.

‘’No, papá está durmiendo.’’

‘’No, abejorro,’’ Louis le dijo amablemente. ‘’Él ha despertado.’’

‘’¿Por qué?’’

Louis dudó antes de decidirse con, ‘’tal vez ya no estaba cansado.’’

‘’No,’’ dijo Jamie y se volteó para quedar acostado de lado, no mirando a Louis. ‘’Estás haciendo una broma. Buenas noches.’’

‘’Jamie, no estoy bromeando, lo prometo.’’

‘’Buenas noches, papi.’’

‘’Jamie,’’ suspiró Louis, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jamie y poniéndolo de espaldas de nuevo. ‘’No estoy bromeando. Papá en verdad está despierto, cielo. Me dijo que te dijera que te ama demasiado. Podemos ir a visitarlo mañana.’’

Jamie se le quedó mirando en silencio por un momento, antes de que sus ojos repentinamente se llenaran de lágrimas, sus mejillas se enrojecieron alarmantemente rápido.

‘’¿Vamos a ir?’’ preguntó y cuando Louis asintió, lloró, ‘’¡no quiero!’’ mientras restregaba sus dedos sobre sus ojos. ‘’Es- está enojado conmigo.’’

Desconcertado, Louis presionó su mano contra la frente de Jamie, acercándose.

‘’¿Por qué papá estaría enojado, abejorro?’’

‘’Porque,’’ Jamie balbuceó, agarrando el brazo de Louis. ‘’Porque no quise visitarlo en mi cumpleaños.’’

‘’No está enojado sobre eso, cariño. Él quiso que te divirtieras en tu cumpleaños. Te divertiste, ¿no?’’

Jamie asintió, su rostro mojado y su barbilla tambaleándose. Incluso así, parecía una versión miniatura de Harry. Louis sacó algunos pañuelos de la caja en el estante que está al lado de la cama de Jamie y limpió su nariz, la cual estaba rosa por las lágrimas. Rompía su corazón ver a su hijo molesto por algo que probablemente había estado en su cabeza por meses, su firme negativa de pasar su cumpleaños encerrado en la habitación de Harry, algo que había salido de la nada.

Cada año en el cumpleaños de Jamie (y en Navidad, para Louis) Louis se aseguraba de que hubiera un regalo esperando por él junto a la cama de Harry en Sunny Bay. Incluso antes cuando Jamie había sido demasiado pequeño como para saber lo que era un regalo, Louis siempre se había sentido mejor haciendo sentir a Jamie que Harry pensaba en él. Este año, entre estar organizando la fiesta, terminando algunos proyectos del trabajo y manejando su propia culpa sobre el hecho de que se estaban saltando una visita, Louis se había olvidado de todo.

Lo había recordado un día después, y se había sentado en pánico en la cama, listo para correr a la tienda y encontrar algo en ese momento. Pero Jamie no había preguntado. Jamie no había mencionado a Harry en lo absoluto, y Louis había pensado que su hijo merecía ser capaz de vivir sin estar atado a alguien que era poco más que una fantasía para él. Todos los recuerdos de Jamie sobre Harry eran de él durmiendo. Todo lo que sabía sobre él eran historias que Louis y Anne le habían contado, historias que se embellecían cada vez más.

‘’Está enojado,’’ Jamie sollozó, y Louis lo agarró por debajo de los brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, abrazándolo cerca. Jamie se estaba volviendo tan grande últimamente, Louis no será capaz de levantarlo tan fácilmente pronto.

‘’Papá nunca estaría enojado por algo como eso,’’ dijo, acariciando la espalda de Jamie y meciéndolo de un lado a otro. Podía ver a su mamá mirándolos desde la habitación de invitados al otro lado del pasillo, y le envió una sonrisa de dolor y se encogió de hombros. ‘’Lo conozco mejor que nadie, así que puedes confiar en mí.’’

‘’No lo sabes,’’ Jamie argumentó contra su pecho. Louis lo acercó más, haciéndolo bolita y apretándolo.

‘’Lo hago, sé todo lo qué papá está pensando. Es un poco como magia.’’

‘’Estás mintiendo.’’

‘’¡Nunca lo haría!’’ Louis sacudió a Jamie gentilmente y lo sintió reír. ‘’Déjame concentrarme y te lo mostrare.’’

Jamie le echó un vistazo desde donde estaba metido contra el suéter de Louis, ojos abiertos y mojados, y Louis le hizo una cara, frunciendo sus cejas y haciendo bizcos. 

‘’Hmm,’’ tarareó, ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que Jamie rio más fuerte, su pequeña barbilla puntiaguda clavándose en el pecho de Louis. ‘’Papá está pensando en la cena. Y le pica su nariz y sus pies apestan. Y está pensando que no puede esperar a conocerte, abejorro.’’

La sonrisa de Jamie se atenuó un poco, sus grandes ojos bajaron. 

‘’¿Por qué no puede venir aquí?’’ preguntó en un murmuro.

‘’Bueno, ha estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo, verás, así que ahora ha olvidado como hacer algunas cosas. Como caminar.’’

Al ceño fruncido de Jamie, Louis agregó, ‘’Tal vez puedas mostrarle como se hace. Recuerdas como caminar, ¿no, James? ¡Y también eres bueno en eso!’’

Acurrucado en el regazo de Louis, con lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas, Jamie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Tan pronto como Jamie se durmió, Louis le dio las buenas noches a su mamá y regresó con Harry, quien no había podido esperar por él y estaba durmiendo de lado, soportado por unas cuantas almohadas para mantenerlo de ese modo.

Manejar de vuelta a casa en la mañana sabiendo que su mamá y Jamie estaban esperándolo no le había exactamente facilitado el dejar a Harry antes de que despertara, pero saber que Liam estaba de regreso cuidando de él lo había hecho.

Ahora, Louis tomó un sorbo de té y esperó a que Jamie se le uniera. Su mamá se estaba arreglando en la habitación de huéspedes, y Niall ya le había enviado una docena de mensajes solo en los últimos quince minutos.

_Escuché que traes al chiquillo a conocer al otro chiquillo hoy manda fotos !!_

_Traerás* antes de que me corrijs_

_Corrijas* mirda_

Louis le había mandado una foto, el dedo de en medio en el aire.

Le tomó a Jamie casi media hora para ir a la cocina, listo para irse. Justo como Louis esperaba, estaba vistiendo la mitad de su equipo de Man U, su camisa roja y las calcetas altas. En lugar de los shorts, había optado por su traje de baño, verdes con dos estrellas de mar amarillas estampadas en su trasero. Estaba usando sus lentes especiales para fútbol, los que son más gruesos que tienen la banda de seguridad más apretada la cual va alrededor de su cabeza, y, como había predicho su canción, estaba cargando sus botas rojas en sus brazos.

En realidad, Louis no había esperado algo menos, pero como quiera se sorprendió y se rio.

‘’Vamos a tomar una foto para el tío Niall,’’ tomó una foto de Jamie haciendo una pose karate por alguna razón, y se la envió a Niall antes de comenzar a darle el desayuno a Jamie.

Su mamá entró a la concina mientras ambos estaban comiendo rodajas de naranja. Elogió a Jamie por su atuendo antes de caminar hacia Louis y poner sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un abrazo apretado, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ella ha estado abrazando y besándolo en aleatorios intervalos de tiempo desde la primera vez que se vieron la noche anterior. Louis estaba muy feliz al dejarla, incluso si Jamie seguía preguntado por qué. En estos días, no se veían muy a menudo. Su mamá no podía pasar mucho tiempo lejos de casa, no con Ernest y Doris allí, y aunque Louis pudiera pasar unos días lejos cuando Jamie no iba a la escuela, siempre se sentía extraño al dejar a Harry por mucho tiempo.

Su mamá había hablado sobre mudarse más cerca de London después de que naciera Jamie, justo como Anne lo había hecho, pero Louis no la había dejado. No iba a permitir que desarraiguen a sus hermanos por su culpa.

‘’¿Estás emocionado por lo de hoy, cariño?’’ le preguntó a Jamie mientras Louis le preparaba una taza de té. Jamie se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a comer su cereal. Había estado evadiendo el tema de su visita a Harry desde que Louis lo había despertado, solo animándose un poco cuando se le había permitido escoger su propia ropa.

Louis no tenía idea de que esperar hoy. Solo por si acaso, había comprado algunos juguetes pequeños en la tienda de regalos del hospital antes, le pidió al cajero que los envolviera y los dejó con Harry. Un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para Jamie. Louis no estaba por encima de sobornar a su hijo.

‘’Estaba pensando en visitar, después en el verano,’’ la mamá de Louis dijo, tomando la taza que Louis le estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisa. ‘’Toda la familia, ¿Qué piensan, queridos?’’

‘’¿ _Toboss_?’’ preguntó Jamie, leche y trozos de cereal volando de su boca.

‘’Sip, todos. ¿Suena bien?’’

Mientras Jamie celebraba, se volteó hacia Louis, hablando calladamente, solo para él.

‘’Hay suficiente espacio si nos dividimos entre la casa de Anne y aquí,’’ dijo. ‘’Creo que será bueno para ti el tener más personas alrededor, para darte una mano y distraer un poco a Jamie, pero depende de ti, amor.’’

‘’No lo sé, mamá,’’ Louis murmuró de regreso, manteniendo un ojo en Jamie para asegurarse que no estaba escuchando. ‘’No los quiero agobiar. A ninguno de los dos.’’

Amaba a su familia, amaba a sus hermanos, adoraba a su mamá. Pero tenerlos a todos bajo el mismo techo, incluso dos, más un Jamie super emocionado y un Harry recuperándose no sonaba exactamente como la mejor idea.

Su mamá asintió, apretando su rodilla.

‘’¿Has pensado en donde se quedara Harry después de que sea dado de alta?’’ preguntó y Louis levantó su cabeza, confuso.

‘’Aquí, por supuesto,’’ dijo. ‘’Tengo vacaciones en el trabajo, yo- por supuesto que viene a casa.’’

Su mamá le dio una sonrisa indecisa, y el estómago de Louis dio un tirón con una nueva ola de nervios.

‘’¿Qué? ¿está algo mal? Ayer-‘’ Ella había visitado a Harry el día anterior, había pasado la tarde con Harry, Anne, y Robin en el hospital mientras Louis cuidaba a Jamie. Después había llegado a casa, abrazó a Louis con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dijo que no podía creer lo bien que se veía Harry, no había estado segura de lo que encontraría cuando lo visitó, que nunca había oído de algo como esto suceder. Pero Harry estaba aquí, todo él estaba de vuelta. Escuchar a su mamá decirlo, a pesar del hecho de que lo había estado escuchando de los doctores por días – haberlo visto él mismo – lo había llenado de alivio.

‘’Él está bien,’’ lo tranquilizó. ‘’Mejor que eso, está perfecto. Pero hay demasiadas escaleras aquí. Y necesitara ayuda con ese tipo de cosas, al principio. Tal vez se pueda quedar con Anne al comienzo, estará más cómodo. Y puedes contratar a una enfermera para-‘’

‘’Mamá,’’ Louis la detuvo, ‘’lo quiero aquí.’’

Era egoísta, sí, pero Harry estaba de vuelta, y Louis quería a su esposo bajo su techo, en su cama. Si eso fallaba, podría arreglar una habitación en su oficina, en el piso de abajo. Había un baño y la cocina estaba a solo cuatro pasos. Para entonces, sería capaz de dar cuatro pasos.

Su mamá palmeó su rodilla y levantó su té.

‘’Todavía faltan semanas, olvida que dije algo.’’

Jamie había terminado con su desayuno y cuando Louis lo miró, lo encontró jugando con la correa de sus lentes. Sus mejillas estaban pegajosas por las rodajas de naranja.

‘’¿Qué te parece si te cambiamos los lentes por los normales, abejorro? Así no te pellizcaran tanto.’’

Jamie sacudió su cabeza, bajando sus manos, pero Louis hizo una nota mental de llevar los lentes como quiera. Dándole a Jamie una razón menos para estar de mal humor más tarde.

‘’¿Podemos ir al parque?’’ preguntó Jamie, rebotando un poco en su asiento.

‘’No podemos hoy, vamos a visitar a papá, ¿recuerdas?’’

‘’¿Qué sobre la escuela?’’

‘’Puedes faltar hoy a la escuela,’’ Louis hizo lo mejor que pudo para sonar entusiasmado, pero se estaba preparando para una discusión, podía sentirlo.

‘’¿Puedo regresar mejor a la cama, papi? No me siento mu bien,’’ Jamie balbuceó, frotando su panza. Louis tuvo que evitar rodar los ojos. Este era otro rasgo que Jamie compartía con Harry: los dos eran unos terribles mentirosos.

‘’Entonces son buenas noticias que vamos al hospital, ¿no lo crees?’’

Jamie hizo un puchero, cruzando sus pequeños brazos regordetes sobre su pecho.

‘’Jamie,’’ Louis suspiró. Con un rápido vistazo a su mamá, se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesa. Jamie se reusó mirarlo, incluso cuando Louis giró su silla y se sentó en cuclillas para a estar al mismo nivel que sus ojos. Cuando levantó la barbilla de Jamie, el pequeño niño se encogió y alejó. Terco, como siempre. ‘’Jamie.’’

‘’Dije que no me sentía bien,’’ dijo, cerrando sus ojos. ‘’Pero no ocupo ir al hospital. Quiero sopa.’’

‘’Hace un poco de calor para sopa,’’ le dijo Louis gentilmente, acariciando una de sus mejillas rosadas con su pulgar. ‘’¿Por qué no quieres visitar a papá, huh? ¿Todavía piensas que está enojado?’’

Jamie se encogió de hombros.

‘’Te prometo que no está enojado, abejorro. Te lo prometo.’’ Cuando Jamie no cedió, Louis se acercó más, picando su panza. ‘’¿Sabes qué? Apuesto que si visitamos a papá, él puede convencer a las personas para que nos den algo de helado.’’

Las cejas de Jamie se contrajeron.

‘’Es una persona muy importante allí, ¿sabes? Le consiguen todo lo que pide.’’

‘’¿En serio?’’

Louis le dio golpecitos a la nariz de Jamie hasta que abrió los ojos, azules y redondos detrás de sus lentes.

‘’En serio. La persona más importante en todo el edificio.’’

Jamie estuvo de buen humor durante todo el trayecto al hospital. Tarareó para sí mismo, viendo por la ventana y apuntando a cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, y Louis y su mamá decían _ohh_ y _ahh_ a todo lo que Jamie encontraba interesante, compartiendo sonrisas de alivio, incluso si el agarre de Louis en el volante era un poco fuerte.

La recepcionista a cargo era una de las mujeres con las que Louis ya estaba familiarizado, y les entregó los pases de visitante sin ninguna queja. Incluso se tomó el tiempo de admirar las botas de Jamie, las cuales él se las presumió felizmente.

‘’Me recuerda cuando solías visitarme al trabajo,’’ la mamá de Louis le susurró, viendo la manera en la cual Jamie coqueteaba con todos los que estaban detrás del escritorio de la recepción. ‘’Eras un chico bastante atrevido.’’

‘’Lo tiene de Harry,’’ dijo Louis y su mamá se rio, apretando su mano.

‘’Sigue diciéndote eso, amor.’’

Estaban a punto de ir a los elevadores cuando una de las recepcionistas le preguntó a Jamie, ‘’¿Estás de camino a la guardería, entonces?’’ y el rostro entero de Jamie se iluminó. Se volteó hacia Louis con tanta esperanza en sus ojos que Louis se dio por vencido antes de que le preguntara.

‘’¿Puedo, papi? ¿Por favor?’’

‘’¿Mamá?’’ suspiró Louis, revolviendo el cabello de Jamie incluso si hiciera al niño resoplar. ‘’¿Podrías llevarlo un rato?’’

Jamie se volteó hacia su abuela con sus manos juntas sobre su cabeza, con su sonrisa más encantadora en su rostro.

‘’Por supuesto,’’ estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, haciéndole señas a Jamie para que se acerque. ‘’Tendrás que mostrarme el camino, cariño.’’

‘’Está en piso dos, ¡sé dónde es!’’ anunció Jamie, y llevó a todos a los elevadores. Louis los dejó en el segundo piso con un saludo y con una promesa de verlos pronto, y continuó él solo hasta el piso de Harry.

Había más ruido y actividad en el octavo piso que lo usual, familias visitando y haciendo multitud en el pasillo. Tal vez el miércoles era un día popular. Louis chocó con Liam tan pronto como salió del elevador, hombros golpeándose y mandando un historial médico al suelo.

‘’Whoa, tontín,’’ Louis se rio y se agachó para agarrar el portapapeles. ‘’Lo siento, amigo. ¿Tuviste un buen día libre?’’

Liam se veía un poco agobiado, pero sonrió igual, alisando su uniforme.

‘’Sí, lo siento, Sr. Tomlinson. Su esposo dijo-‘’ su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio detrás de Louis. Sus ojos volviéndose tristes. ‘’Oh, pensé-‘’

‘’Está abajo, reuniendo coraje,’’ Louis explicó. ‘’Está nervioso.’’

‘’Creo que no es el único.’’ Liam tomo su tabla de regreso y señaló hacia la habitación de Harry, ‘’La Dra. Sheldon ya hizo sus rondas, pero estaré aquí si me necesita.’’

‘’Ven más tarde y te presentare al pequeño.’’ Louis camino alrededor de una pareja mayor en su camino a la habitación de Harry. ‘’Tal vez te podría preguntar donde encontrar un poco de helado por aquí.’’

Harry estaba sentado en su cama. Louis se paró en la puerta por un momento antes de entrar, parpadeando hacia él hasta que se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba diferente. Su tubo de alimentación ya no estaba, y estaba usando un suéter de aspecto familiar sobre su bata de hospital. Si Louis ignoraba el desastre en su cabeza, se parecía casi al viejo Harry, quien le gustaba holgazanear en su casa con la ropa de Louis y no bañarse los domingos si tenía resaca.

‘’Ey,’’ dijo Louis, caminando hacia dentro. Harry se sobresaltó un poco, y solo entonces Louis notó las dos pequeñas cajas en sus manos.

‘’Hola, Lou,’’ dijo Harry, mirando la puerta y de vuelta a Louis. ‘’Hum, ¿estás solo?’’

‘’Está abajo, lo traeré en un rato.’’

Harry se desplomó contra sus almohadas. ‘’Bien,’’ dijo. ‘’Estaba nervioso, quería hablar contigo primero.’’

Louis caminó alrededor de la cama y miró su colchoneta, doblada y fuera del camino, sus bolsas cuidadosamente acomodadas al lado del tocador. Si no hubiera estado tan seguro de que Harry no podía levantarse todavía, habría pensado que había limpiado.

‘’¿Qué pasó aquí?’’ Caminó hacia Harry y puso una mano en su mejilla sin dudar. Harry movió su cabeza hacia el toque, desplazando su barbilla hacia arriba. Louis felizmente le dio un besito, dos. Todavía enviaba electricidad a sus pies, lo dejaba sintiéndose cálido por todas partes. ‘’¿Hiciste que Liam limpiara el lugar?’’

Harry jugueteó con los presentes que estaban en su regazo, su mente claramente en otro lugar.

‘’Abrí uno, pensé que eran para mí,’’ dijo, un lado de su boca yendo para arriba.

‘’Debí de haber dejado una nota.’’

‘’¿Son para Jamie?’’ preguntó Harry y Louis tomó las cajas y las puso en la mesita de noche. Todavía estaban perfectamente envueltos, pero uno tenía un estampado diferente en el papel del que Louis recordaba.

‘’Bueno, a menos que a Liam le gusten los crayones y dinosaurios.’’ Louis se sentó al lado de Harry, cuidando de no empujar el colchón demasiado. ‘’Le debes un regalo de cumpleaños, así que.’’

‘’Le debo muchos, creo.’’ Harry murmuró. extendió su mano y rozó la punta de su dedo a lo largo de la mejilla de Louis, rascando la barba de varios días. La barba de Louis no había sido tan larga desde antes del accidente, solo lo suficiente espinosa para dejar la piel de Harry rosa y un poco dolorosa donde Louis decidía presionar su cara. ‘’Me di cuenta, esta mañana, cuando vi esos,’’ asintió hacia la mesita de noche, ‘’que no sé mucho de él, ¿verdad?’’

Louis no dijo nada, solo tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas y la sostuvo sobre su rodilla.

‘’¿Puedes decirme algunas cosas? De él. No importan que sean absurdas, solo… solo quiero saber más.’’

‘’¿Cómo qué, amor?’’

Harry se encogió de hombros, mordiendo su labio. Seguía mandando pequeños vistazos a la puerta, como si estuviera temeroso de que Jamie apareciera de repente, antes de que estuviera listo.

‘’No sé,’’ dijo. ‘’¿Su color favorito, quién es su mejor amigo en la escuela? Sé que es un niño feliz porque te tiene, pero ¿cómo es? ¿es ruidoso? ¿es uno de esos niños serios que parecen saber todo lo que estás pensando?’’

Louis se carcajeó, ‘’definitivamente no, no es uno de esos niños. _Puede_ ser ruidoso, supongo.’’ Se inclinó para atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Harry y sosteniéndosela, tratando de proyectar una calma que no estaba exactamente sintiendo. ‘’Siempre está cantando, sobre lo que sea que está haciendo. Es demasiado desafinado por lo que es muy gracioso.’’

‘’¿Sí?’’ Harry preguntó, su sonrisa ensanchándose, y Louis asintió.

‘’Su color favorito es el rojo, por supuesto. Es un pequeño Devil, hasta el fondo de su alma. Esa es la influencia de Robin, solo para que lo sepas. Casi lo perdimos a los Rams por un tiempo, pero nuestros colores son mejores y nuestros jugadores siempre están felices de tomarse una foto con los pequeños admiradores.’’

‘’¿Siempre y cuando su papá les dé buena prensa?’’

Louis se quedó sin aliento, fingiendo escandalizarse, ‘’ahora, ¿qué estás insinuando exactamente?’’

Harry jaló sus manos, ‘’¿qué más, Lou?’’

‘’Déjame ver, qué más… su mejor amigo, en realidad no tiene uno. No hace amigos tan fácilmente. Es… un poco raro.’’

‘’¿Y eso por qué?’’

‘’¿Mencione que canta todo el tiempo? Me refería a todo el tiempo, cuando está haciendo algo por el tiempo suficiente que su mente comienza a divagar. Como artes y manualidades en el prescolar, resolviendo rompecabezas y cosas así. A otros niños no les gusta, aparentemente. Y es muy bueno hablando con adultos, pero no se molesta con personas que son de su edad.’’

Ante la mirada preocupada de Harry, Louis siguió, ‘’no le molesta eso. Y la mayoría de los niños pueden ser unas pequeñas mierdas a su edad, lo superarán.’’

‘’Los niños de cinco años no pueden ser pequeñas mierdas, Lou.’’

‘’Solo porque fuiste un ángel, no significa que todos lo fuimos, amor.’’

‘’¿Lo molestan?’’

‘’No,’’ dijo Louis. ‘’Tiene a sus amigos, pero no creo que sea particularmente cercano a ninguno de ellos todavía. La mayoría de los chiquillos se quedan fuera de su camino.’’

‘’¿Solo porque canta a veces?’’ el temperamento de Harry estaba subiendo, y Louis sintió como si estuviera viendo una pizca del tipo de padre que Harry habría sido si hubiera estado allí desde el día en que Jamie inició la escuela. Si hubiera estado allí la primera vez que Louis tuvo una plática con su maestra, una plática sobre sus pobres habilidades sociales y su falta de participación durante las actividades grupales. Tal vez Hary hubiera sido más rápido en callar a esa maestra y en llevarlo a un examen de la vista.

‘’Bueno, eso y sus lentes. Y el hecho de que el tiene dos papás y uno de ellos ha estado durmiendo desde que nació y solía decírselo a cualquiera que conociera sobre él.’’

‘’¿Ya no más?’’

‘’No por algún tiempo,’’ dijo Louis, cuadrando sus hombros. ‘’Se siente un poco culpable hoy.’’

‘’¿Culpable? ¿Por qué?’’

‘’No te visitamos en su cumpleaños,’’ dijo Louis apresuradamente, tratando de no pensar demasiado en eso. ‘’Siempre te visitamos. En su cumpleaños, el mío, el tuyo. Y durante el resto del año, por supuesto, pero… esos eran nuestras visitas inamovibles.’’

‘’No tenías-‘’

‘’Harry,’’ dijo Louis firme, y Harry cerró su boca con un chasquido. ‘’Shush. Te visitamos todos los años, pero este año él no quería, y no lo quería forzar. Piensa que tal vez estés enojado por eso.’’

‘’¿Por eso los regalos?’’ preguntó Harry tranquilamente.

‘’Por eso los regalos.’’

‘’Nunca estaría enojado por algo como eso. ¿Le dijiste?’’

‘’Se lo dije, pero puedes tratar de nuevo cuando venga. Intentó fingir que estaba enfermo más temprano.’’ Louis se dio cuenta de su error tan pronto los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, dolor proyectándose en su rostro antes de que sus nervios de antes regresaran otra vez.

‘’¿No quería venir?’’

‘’Claro que quería,’’ Louis se apresuró a decir. ‘’Solo está nervioso, se sentirá mejor una vez que te vea. No te ves tan escalofriante por el momento.’’

‘’Prefiero nunca verme escalofriante,’’ se defendió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

‘’Bien, porque nunca lo fuiste.’’ Louis presionó un nudillo entre las cejas de Harry, dándole un suave empujón a su cabeza. ‘’Lo único que da miedo en este momento es ese cabello.’’

‘’Deja mi cabello,’’ se quejó Harry, claramente tratando de no sonreír. ‘’¿Debería de usar un gorro? Para conocer a Jamie, digo. ¿Realmente da mucho miedo?’’

Con poner sus ojos en blanco, Louis le dio un tirón a uno de los mechones más largos que se rizaban sobre la oreja de Harry.

‘’No da miedo, solo un poco loco. Te sentirás mejor cuando veas su atuendo.’’

Harry metió sus labios a su boca, mordiéndolos como acostumbraba cuando estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Justo como solía hacerlo, Louis extendió una mano y los sacó de entre los dientes de Harry, rozando su pulgar sobre ellos antes de soltarlos. Todavía estaban secos y agrietados. Louis se preguntó cuánto tomaría para que se sintieran suaves de nuevo.

‘’Quizás me debería de rasurar,’’ Harry meditó. ‘’A lo mejor y me vería más amigable.’’

Louis muy apenas logró contener una risa.

‘’¿Estás diciendo que mi barba me hace ver malo?’’

‘’Tú no puedes verte malo,’’ se burló Harry.

‘’¿Y tú sí puedes?’’

‘’Lou, ¿me ayudas a rasurar mi barba?’’

‘’Para llamar eso barba, bebé-‘’

‘’ _Lou._ ’’

Louis levantó sus manos con una sonrisa y se dirigió al baño en busca de suministros sin decir palabra.

.

Harry había despertado un poco desorientado esa mañana. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, y la colchoneta de Louis estaba vacía cuando abrió los ojos, como había estado la noche anterior. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preocuparse, sin embargo, Liam había metido su cabeza a la habitación, sonriendo cuando encontró a Harry despierto.

‘’Tu esposo volverá más tarde,’’ dijo mientras cambiaba una bolsa de IV de Harry antes de moverse al final de su cama. A pesar de que era difícil de avergonzarlo, Harry todavía se encontraba mirando al techo, sintiéndose nervioso cada vez que uno de los enfermeros checaba su catéter y la pequeña bolsa que llevaba. Sin mencionar lo mucho que quería que su cama lo tragara cada vez que hacían otras cosas allí en las cuales prefería no pensar.

‘’Va a traer a nuestro hijo,’’ Harry dijo hacia las luces del techo. ‘’¿Sabías que tengo un niño pequeño?’’

‘’Lo sabía,’’ dijo Liam.

‘’¿Lo has conocido?’’

‘’Todavía no,’’ Liam regresó de vuelta hacia los monitores junto a la cabeza de Harry, y Harry ignoró el ardor de sus mejillas y le sonrió.

‘’Te lo presentaré más tarde.’’

Harry no había empezado a sentirse nervioso hasta que accidentalmente abrió uno de los regalos de Jamie más tarde, y tuvo que presionar el botón de llamada y pedirle ayuda a Liam para envolverlo de nuevo.

‘’¿Crees que los dinosaurios sean su animal favorito?’’ le preguntó a Liam.

‘’A la mayoría de los niños les gustan los dinosaurios, ¿no?’’

‘’Sí, pero ¿son sus favoritos?’’ Harry se percató de que no sabía nada sobre Jamie, y justo entonces, con Liam checando su bolsa de alimentación, se dio cuenta de que probablemente lucía escalofriante para un niño de cinco años. ‘’¿Liam, podríamos, um deshacernos de algunos de estos?’’ Señaló a los cables saliendo de su bata, dándole a Liam su mejor cara de súplica. ‘’¿Por favorsito para tu VIP?’’

Liam se había reído, su sonrisa arrugando toda su cara, y había aceptado remover el tubo de alimentación, lo cual no había sido una experiencia agradable. Limpió la habitación, dobló la colchoneta de Louis y acomodo sus maletas, y sacó el suéter de Louis de entre los cojines del sillón, para ayudar a Harry a esconder la mayoría de los cables que todavía estaban conectados a él. Para cuando Louis había regresado, Harry había comenzado a sentirse un poco menos como un muñeco de peluche y más como él mismo. Y cuando Louis había terminado de afeitar su rostro, Harry se sintió renovado. Sus mejillas estaban suaves al tacto, y la loción para después del afeitado era de Louis, porque había olvidado comprar una nueva, y el olor era familiar y reconfortante.

(Harry apenas se detuvo en el hecho de que tuvo que evitar pensar sobre Louis tocando el rostro de alguien más con tanto cuidado como tocaba la suya. Louis besando a alguien más como lo besaba a él. No se permitía a sí mismo a pensar sobre ello, no cuando estaba por conocer a Jamie. Esos eran pensamientos que sabían que lo perseguirían después, cuando estuvieran tratando de dormir y temiéndolo al mismo tiempo, y estaba feliz de retrasarlos tanto como fuera posible.)

Más tarde, Liam pasó para checar a Harry otra vez mientras escuchaba una lista de las películas favoritas de Jamie. La mayoría de ellas eran nuevas, así que Harry nunca había escuchado sobre ellas, pero Louis parecía feliz de resumirlas para él. Sin embargo, pareció aliviado de haber sido interrumpido en medio de su reseña sobre una película. Harry realmente no había seguido la trama como quiera. Podía decir que Louis estaba nervioso por la manera en que seguía dejando ir su mano para jugar con su cabello, a veces cambiando y tirar de el de Harry en su lugar, o pasando una mano por el suéter prestado de Harry para alisarlo.

‘’¿Todo bien por aquí?’’ Liam preguntó desde la puerta.

‘’Liam, amigo, ¿te hizo limpiar mi desastre?’’ preguntó Louis, volteándose hacia Liam con una sonrisa.

‘’No lo hice, Lou,’’ protestó Harry. ‘’Use mis poderes para el bien.’’

‘’Usaste tus poderes, ¿en serio?’’ Louis le sonrió, sus ojos suavizándose. ‘’Debiste de haber esperado y presumirle a Jamie.’’

‘’Seguiré aquí más tarde si quiere presumir, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo Liam. ‘’Solo tomaré un pequeño descanso para desayunar en la cafetería.’’

‘’Mierda, ¿ya es el almuerzo?’’ masculló Louis, parándose. ‘’Debería de traerlo. ¿Estás listo? ¿Tienes más preguntas?’’

‘’No, solo,’’ Harry dudó y observó la sonrisa débil de Louis. ‘’Saldrá bien, ¿no?’’

‘’¡Por supuesto que sí!’’ Louis pasó una mano por su cabello, y Harry siguió el movimiento con sus ojos, ya extrañando el peso de él sentado en su cama. ‘’Y si no, lo arreglaremos. ¿Está bien?’’

‘’Sí, bien.’’

Louis besó su cabeza antes de irse, Liam estaba educadamente pretendiendo ver su tabla, como si estuvieran haciendo algo indecente.

‘’Todos los días ves debajo de mi bata,’’ Harry le dijo después de que Louis se hubiera ido. ‘’Y ni siquiera parpadeas un ojo.’’

‘’Eso es diferente,’’ dijo Liam. ‘’Es mi trabajo, y no tienes nada que no haya visto antes.’’

Cuando Harry contoneó sus cejas hacia él, Liam soltó una carcajada.

‘’No quiero que sientas que estoy entrometiéndome cuando están… teniendo un momento. No hay mucha privacidad por aquí.’’

Harry le sonrió. ‘’Eres adorable,’’ dijo, imitando a su madre, y luego, ‘’¿Crees que doy miedo?’’

Liam parpadeó hacia él por un momento.

‘’¿Quieres… dar miedo?’’

‘’Lo contrario.’’

‘’Lo haces, Sr. Tomlinson.’’

Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle que pasó con que lo llamara con su primer nombre cuando hubo un suave toque en la puerta, Louis estaba de vuelta.

‘’Mira a quién encontré en el elevador,’’ dijo, su voz suave, Y Harry miró hacia abajo para ver una pequeña cabeza rubia asomándose por detrás de sus piernas. Harry en verdad sintió que su corazón dejó de latir y por un segundo le fue difícil respirar. Era un poco alarmante, la forma en que todo parecía inclinarse, su visión poniéndose borrosa antes de volver a enfocar. La punta de los nervios en su estómago casi lo hizo enfermarse.

‘’Hola, Jamie,’’ consiguió decir. Jamie. Ese era su hijo, y lucía exactamente como Louis. ‘’Me- me gustan tus botas.’’

Los ojos de Jamie se veían enormes detrás de sus anteojos, azules y redondos. Su cabello era liso y lo suficientemente largo para tapar sus orejas. Estaba agarrando las piernas de Louis, ambas manos apretando la tela de sus pantalones. Harry muy apenas podía ver una bota roja detrás de los zapatos de Louis.

‘’Son mis botas,’’ Jamie dijo, su voz era aguda y él era muy pequeño, todo de él lo era, pero parecía tan grande para Harry, quien se dio cuenta que medio esperaba conocer a un bebé. Jamie no ha sido un bebé desde hace mucho.

‘’Me gustan,’’ le contestó Harry, perdido. Se quedó sin palabras de repente – todo lo que podía hacer era observar a esta pequeña versión de Louis y tratar de no llorar y asustarlo. Jamie lo miró de vuelta, evaluándolo. Harry estaba empezando a sudar.

‘’¿Qué es eso en la mesa al lado tuyo, Harry?’’ preguntó Louis, rompiendo el horrible silencio. Se escuchaba tan inquieto como Harry se sentía, pero Harry aún así agradecía la ayuda. ‘’¿Esos son regalos?’’

‘’S-sí, regalos de cumpleaños.’’ Las manos de Harry se sentían extrañas, sus dedos torpes mientras buscaban a tientas los dos paquetes antes de poder recogerlos adecuadamente. ‘’Lamento que esté un poco atrasado.’’

Los levantó, sintiéndose terriblemente consciente en el hecho de que no podía levantarse, y observó a Louis darle un empujoncito a Jamie. El pequeño dio un paso, sus ojos recorriendo el rostro de Harry y los regalos en sus manos.

‘’Vamos,’’ Louis lo animó y Jamie dejó salir un suspiró exagerado, haciendo que Harry contuviera una risa. Se sentía un poco hilarante.

Jamie caminó con un paso de tortuga, arrastrando sus pies y haciendo que sus botas chirriaran en el piso. Harry no podía quitar sus ojos de él. Cuando finalmente estaba lo suficientemente cerca, cuidadosamente le dio los regalos a Jamie, registrando cada peca en la nariz de Jamie, sus pequeñas uñas rosas agarrando el envoltorio.

‘’¿Cómo se dice, abejorro?’’ Louis llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

‘’Gracias, papá,’’ murmuró Jamie, y _oh_. Harry no había esperado que eso se sintiera tan… intenso.

Gimoteó algo que suponía debió de ser ‘de nada’, pero sonó más como si alguien lo estuviera estrangulando, luego se mordió el labio en la boca y observó a Jamie abrir sus regalos.

No estaba mirando a Harry, pero no se había ido a esconder detrás de Louis, así que Harry no creía que lo había asustado todavía.

‘’¡Papi, mira!’’ Jamie sostuvo la caja de crayones arriba para que Louis la viera, y Harry vio el _Tomlinson_ estampado en la espalda de su camiseta estirarse gracias al movimiento. Estaba usando shorts de traje de baño. Por alguna razón hizo que el pecho de Harry se hinchara con emoción de nuevo – algo nostálgico que se sentía cercano a la tristeza, pero no del todo – y tuvo que inhalar y exhalar lentamente por unos segundos para poder calmarse.

Cuando sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de uno de sus pies sobre su sabana, casi saltó del susto.

‘’Hola, querido,’’ Jay dijo, sonriéndole. Harry ni siquiera la había visto entrar. Viendo alrededor, se percató de que tampoco se había dado cuenta cuando Liam se fue. ‘’¿Te sientes bien?’’

Harry asintió, sus ojos dirigiéndose otra vez hacia Jamie, quien había terminado de desenvolver su último regalo y se había arrodillado en el suelo para alinear sus nuevos dinosaurios de juguetes en frente de él, su caja de crayones cerca.

‘’Velo,’’ Harry le dijo a Jay, su voz entrecortada. ‘’Está tan grande, ¿no lo crees?’’

La última vez que Harry lo había visto fue durante uno de los ultrasonidos de Hannah. Había sido una pequeña cosita que no dejaba de moverse en el vientre de Hannah, pateando y empujando su vejiga tan seguido que Harry apenas se molestaba en sentarse cuando la visitaban, siempre listo para ayudarla a levantarse y acompañarla al baño tan pronto como ella empezaba a sentirse incómoda. Louis solía molestarlo por eso, pero sus ojos siempre fueron afectuosos, sus besos eran más dulces cuando manejaban de regreso a casa.

Harry había pintado la habitación de Jamie con el verde más suave que pudo encontrar. Armó una cuna que casi lo volvió loco, con tuercas y tornillos por todos lados para atornillarlos. Había pasado un fin de semana con Robin, tratando de no perder ninguno de sus dedos mientras le construían a su bebé un pequeño librero, algo hecho a mano para balancearlo con todos los muebles nuevos que habían acumulado durante los últimos siete meses.

Jamie había superado la cuna desde hace años. Se sentó en el piso frente a Harry, jugueteando con la correa de sus lentes y tarareando una canción en voz baja, ya cinco años de edad.

‘’¿Estás bien, Haz?’’ preguntó Louis, finalmente acercándose. Se paró al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Harry en la suya, Jay estaba al otro lado de Harry.

Sabía que no estaba actuando como debería. Se suponía que debería hacer que Jamie se sintiera bienvenido. Debería de estarle haciendo preguntas, conversar con él, no observando en silencio. Podía decir que Jamie estaba consciente de él, sus pequeños hombros encorvados protectoramente sobre sus orejas mientras jugaba, su cabeza inclinándose de vez en cuando como si estuviera luchando contra el impulso de voltearse y ver a Harry.

Harry sabía que estaba arruinándolo, pero no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

‘’Lou,’’ susurró, apretando los dedos de Louis lo más fuerte que podía. ‘’ _Ayuda_.’’

Louis apretó de vuelta y llamó, ‘’Jamie. Ven y muéstranos tus regalos, abejorro.’’

Jamie los observó por encima de su hombro, sus pálidas cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido de preocupación, antes de empezar a juntar sus juguetes en sus brazos. Sus manos eran pequeñas, y había al menos diez pequeños dinosaurios de plástico en el suelo, más una caja de crayones. Le tomó algunos minutos para encontrar una forma de cargar todo al mismo tiempo, y no preguntó por ayuda o se frustró ninguna vez.

Por alguna razón, hizo que Harry se sintiera estúpidamente orgulloso de él, y sonrió incluso si sabía que probablemente todo parecía extraño.

Jamie se acercó hasta que estuvo en frente de Louis e hizo su pecho hacia adelante, mostrándole sus juguetes sin arriesgar mover sus brazos. Estaba mirando a Harry por el rabillo de su ojo.

‘’Wow, esos son demasiados dinosaurios,’’ dijo Louis, inclinándose para mirarlos de cerca. El agarre de Harry en su mano era casi doloroso. ‘’Haz, ¿sabías que James puede nombrar a todos los dinosaurios en el mundo?’’

‘’¿En serio?’’ Harry carraspeó, aclaró su garganta. ‘’¿De todo el mundo?’’

‘’Sí,’’ dijo Jamie, realmente sin mirarlo. Sus orejas estaban de un rosa brillante, sobresaliendo de su cabello.

‘’¿Me los dirías?’’ preguntó Harry. Jamie asintió y dijo nada. Después de unos segundos, Harry arriesgo un silencioso, ‘’¿y bien?’’

‘’¡Ya te lo dije!’’ dijo Jamie, y la sonrisa que le dedicó a Harry fue la cosa más hermosa que había visto desde que Louis entró a la habitación del hospital el primer día que despertó. ‘’Ya no hay dinosaurios en el mundo, así que no dije nada.’’

Harry soltó una carcajada que incluso lo sorprendió a él, y uso su mano y la de Louis para cubrir su boca, sus risitas hacían que sus hombros saltaran. Jamie se veía más que orgulloso de sí mismo, y Harry se dio cuenta que tenía hoyuelos en sus mejillas similares a los de él, pero un brillo en sus ojos que era todo Louis.

‘’Invente esa,’’ dijo Jamie. Encaró a Harry con todo su cuerpo, los juguetes todavía sostenidos contra su pecho. Harry quería cargarlo y estrujarlo. Se decidió por darle un golpecito a su nariz con un dedo tembloroso.

‘’Eres un niño gracioso, ¿no?’’ Jamie asintió, tan complacido que sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. Harry le dio unas palmadas al colchón junto a su cadera. ‘’¿Por qué no me muestras esos dinosaurios y me dices sus nombres? Apuesto a que puedes nombrarlos a todos.’’

Jamie tiró sus juguetes en la cama con un resoplido de alivio, como si hubiera sido forzado a cargar cientos de kilos, y comenzó a ordenar cada juguete de plástico en dos grupos. La cama le llegaba al pecho – lucía terriblemente pequeño junto a ella.

‘’A estos les gusta la carne y aquellos comen plantas,’’ explicó Jamie, y Harry asintió seriamente.

‘’Ya veo,’’ dijo, tirando de Louis más cerca. Jay había tomado asiento en la silla junto a la cama, sus codos en el colchón, su barbilla en sus manos. ‘’¿Puedes nombrarlos?’’

Cuando Jamie comenzó a nombrar los dinosaurios, ‘’Este es Robert, Micah, Jessica,’’ Harry se carcajeó de nuevo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás contra sus almohadas. Escuchó a Louis reírse con él, y el _‘’¿Qué?’’_ de un Jamie ofendido y no podía parar, aunque hiciera doler su panza y su garganta.

‘’Son buenos nombres,’’ logró decir entre risitas, abriendo sus ojos para ver el rostro de Jamie haciendo puchero. ‘’No quise reírme, cariño,’’ dijo, poniéndose serio. ‘’Solo estoy… muy feliz de conocerte.’’

La sonrisa de Jamie era pequeña y tímida esta vez. Miro para abajo a sus juguetes y jugó con un t-rex amarillo brillante. Harry se le quedó mirando fijamente, todavía fascinado. Jamie era real, una persona real con una voz con la cual podía decir chistes tontos.

Liam regresó a la habitación un momento después, empujando una silla de ruedas vacía en frente de él. Harry sonrió.

‘’Liam, ven a conocer a Jamie,’’ dijo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Liam para que se acercara. ‘’Jamie, él es Liam. Me cuida y me da medicina.’’

Jamie miró a Liam de arriba abajo y luego se volteó de nuevo a Harry.

‘’¿Por qué necesitas medicina? ¿Estás enfermo?’’

‘’Oh, um,’’ Harry miro a Louis por ayuda, pero él se veía entretenido – sino un poco sentimental – y dijo nada. ‘’Estoy un poco enfermo. Creo que dormí demasiado.’’

‘’Papi dijo que no recuerdas cómo caminar. ¿Es verdad?’’

‘’¿Estás diciéndome mentiroso, Jamie? Media hora y ya lo volviste contra mí, Haz.’’ Louis le dio un empujoncito al hombro de Jamie. ‘’Y no le dijiste hola a Liam. Sé educado, por favor.’’

‘’Hola,’’ dijo entre dientes Jamie, mirando a Liam sobre su hombro.

‘’Encantado de conocerte, Jamie. Hola, Sra. Deakin.’’

Jay había acorralado a Liam el día anterior. Lo había cuestionado sobre la condición de Harry y su tratamiento, y en general, había actuado de la misma forma que Harry la había visto hablar de sus hijos más pequeños – protectora y un poco feroz. Liam se lo tomó con calma y respondió a todas sus preguntas, y luego llamó a la Dra. Sheldon para que Jay pudiera preguntarle lo mismo.

‘’Hola, Liam, cariño. ¿Mañana ocupada?’’

‘’Los miércoles usualmente lo son, nadie sabe por qué.’’

‘’Papá,’’ dijo Jamie jalando de la sabana de Harry. Otra vez, un bulto se formó en su garganta solo con escuchar a Jamie llamándolo así. ‘’¿Es verdad que no recuerdas cómo caminar?’’

‘’Yo- sí. Me temo que he olvidado como hacer algunas cosas.’’

Jamie lo observó, sus ojos yendo de su rostro, a lo largo de su cuerpo, a sus pies. Miró el sofá al otro lado de la habitación, la ventana, y la puerta del baño. Su atención regresó a Harry, se puso de puntillas y se inclinó lo más cerca que pudo. Harry hizo lo mismo, sintiendo el brazo de Louis deslizándose por su espalda para ayudarlo.

‘’¿Cómo vas al baño?’’ Jamie murmuró-gritó y Harry soltó una carcajada, consciente de Jay riéndose junto a él, Louis estaba balbuceando.

‘’Bueno,’’ Harry murmuró-gritó de vuelta, ‘’Liam me ayuda.’’

La expresión de Jamie no tenía precio. Sus ojos se abrieron detrás de sus anteojos, su pequeña boca abriéndose en shock, pero Harry hizo lo posible para intentar no reírse en su cara otra vez. Cuando Jamie miró de nuevo a Liam, se veía casi cauteloso.

‘’Tienes que recordar como ir tú solo otra vez pronto,’’ le dijo a Harry muy seriamente. ‘’Incluso yo no necesito ayuda, y tú eres más grande.’’

Harry asintió solemnemente, luchando para quitar una sonrisa de su cara. El brazo de Louis todavía estaba alrededor de sus hombros, y Harry se recostó contra su costado, consciente de cuán relajado se había vuelto de repente. Toda la tensión de antes se había desvanecido, dejando su cuerpo laxo y calmado.

‘’Tienes mucha razón, Jamie,’’ dijo. ‘’Te prometo que tratare.’’

.

Louis miro a Harry y Jamie hablando entre ellos y se tuvo que contener a sí mismo para ponerse muy emocional al respecto. Parecía muy desalentador por un momento al principio, con Jamie estando tímido y nervioso, y Harry olvidando como formar oraciones completas al verlo. Pero Louis no debió de haber dudado – no había manera de que las dos personas más encantadoras que conocía no pudieran llevarse bien. 

La hora del almuerzo llegó y se fue, y los dos seguían absortos en su conversación, Louis dejó de ponerle atención al tema hace un tiempo. Jamie se había desplazado a la cama, sentándose al lado Harry y recostándose en sus almohadas, sus pies sobre las rodillas de Harry. Harry tenía un brazo cuidadoso alrededor de él, como si tuviera miedo de espantarlo. Louis se sonrió a sí mismo con la simple idea. Jamie esta casi todo tumbado sobre el torso de Harry mientras hablaba, ya lo suficientemente cómodo que ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Harry peinó su cabello con sus dedos. Jamie no se movería pronto.

Louis y su mamá se sentaron juntos en el sofá, mirando en silencio. Si no fuera por la forma en que Harry seguía manándole miradas y sonrisas, Louis hubiera pensado que se habia olvidado de ellos.

Cuando Jamie finalmente levantó la vista, Louis se sentó derecho. Sintió a su mamá palmeando su rodilla, e ignoró la ansiedad que hacía sus dedos hormiguear.

‘’Papi, tenemos hambre,’’ Jamie dijo. Se había cambiado a sus anteojos normales más o menos al mismo tiempo que Louis le había encontrado un bloc de papel para que pudiera probar sus crayones, así que parecía menos como un cyborg y más como él.

‘’¿Hambriento, eh?’’ Louis se levantó. ‘’¿Ambos?’’

Jamie asintió, mirando arriba hacia Harry, ‘’¿También estás hambriento, papá?’’

Louis quería aferrarse a su propio pecho, tan lleno que se sentía como si pudiera estallar. Estaba tan ansioso por ver a su hijo y a Harry hablando entre ellos que casi no se dio cuenta de que se suponía que debía intervenir. Una mirada al repentino rostro pálido de Harry lo trajo a la realidad.

‘’Papá tiene que comer aquí, abejorro. ¿Recuerdas la forma en que come su comida?’’

‘’Pero ya no está durmiendo,’’ Jamie discutió, un gimoteo en su voz.

‘’¿Todavía no dejas de usar el tubo de alimentación, cielo?’’ preguntó la mamá de Louis, también levantándose y caminando hacia la percha con las bolsas de intravenosa de Harry colgando de ella, inspeccionándolas. ‘’No creo que lo necesites, solo necesitas mantenerte alejado de los sólidos por un tiempo.’’

‘’Yo-‘’ Harry miró abajo hacia Jamie por un segundo antes de apartar la mirada. Solo entonces Louis se dio cuenta que Harry probablemente le había pedido a Liam que le quitara el tubo por el bien de Jamie, como si Jamie alguna vez hubiera conocida una versión de Harry que no estuviera conectada a todo tipo de tubos y cables. ‘’No lo he intentado todavía. Nadie ha mencionado, um, cambiar. Métodos. Así que.’’

‘’Iré a buscar a Liam,’’ la mamá de Louis dijo, ya alejándose.

‘’Jay, puedo preguntarle después,’’ trató de decir Harry, pero ella solo hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció de la puerta.

‘’¿Vamos a almorzar ahora?’’ preguntó Jamie y Louis ajustó sus lentes donde se habían torcido por recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

‘’¿Estás siendo cuidadoso con tu papá? No has estirado ninguno de esos cables, ¿verdad?’’ Louis tenía una horrible visión de los pies de Jamie enredándose en el catéter de Harry y jalándolo. Casi puso una mano sobre su propia entrepierna, dolor simpático se disparó por su estómago.

‘’Está siendo muy gentil, Lou. Muy cuidadoso.’’ Dijo Harry, pasando un pulgar por el pequeño hombro de Jamie. Louis realmente debería de estar tomando fotos. ‘’Pueden ir abajo para almorzar, esperare aquí.’’

‘’¿No puedes venir con nosotros?’’ preguntó Jamie, retorciéndose hasta que pudo ver mejor a Harry, medio encima de él. Las manos de Louis se contrajeron con la necesidad de agarrarlo y alejarlo de todo lo que pudiera romper accidentalmente.

‘’Todavía no he recordado como caminar, me temo.’’ Le dijo Harry gentilmente. Para sorpresa de Louis, puso una de sus grandes manos en la cabeza de Jamie y acarició su cabello – no como un cepillo, pero largos golpecitos que su hijo permitió sin retorcerse.

‘’Puedo enseñarte cómo, ¡es fácil!’’ Jamie salió de la cama, casi golpeándose en la cabeza antes de recordar que la cama era demasiado alta. Se agarró y se deslizó al suelo con cuidado, esquivando los dinosaurios que habían terminado esparcidos por todas partes.

Corrió a la mitad de la habitación, checando que ambos estuvieran mirándolo, y caminó en largos, decididos pasos hacia la puerta y de regreso.

‘’¿Ves? Ahora inténtalo,’’ le dijo a Harry, todos sus dientes a la vista.

Cuando Harry se rio, se escuchó como una risa mojada.

‘’Eres muy bueno, Jamie,’’ dijo. ‘’Pero no soy tan fuerte ahora mismo, así que no puedo-‘’

‘’¡Entonces deberías de comer el almuerzo!’’

‘’Sí, debería, tienes razón.’’ Justo entonces, la mamá de Louis regresó a la habitación, seguida por Liam. Estaba cargando una bandeja, y Louis acercó la mesita con ruedas que mantenían al lado del tocador cerca de la cama antes de que alguien pudiera pedirle que lo hiciera.

Liam colocó la bandeja en la mesita y la empujó para que las ruedas se deslizaran debajo de la cama y la parte superior estuviera cerca del pecho de Harry, quien lo estaba mirando con un filo salvaje alrededor de sus ojos.

‘’Um,’’ comenzó, pero la mamá de Louis se acercó, poniendo un brazo alrededor de él en un medio abrazo, y cerró su boca en una sonrisa insegura.

‘’Sabes que no hay razón para que no tengas una comida normal,’’ dijo. Jamie caminó más cerca, parándose al lado de Louis y tratando de mirar de cerca la comida. Louis lo cargó y lo sentó al borde del colchón, en frente de la mesita de Harry.

‘’No solidos todavía,’’ dijo Liam, guiñándole un ojo a Jamie. ‘’Tal vez pueda encontrar algo de helado más tarde.’’ Le digirió una mirada de disculpa a Harry. ‘’Sin embargo, debe de empezar con algo ligero, Sr. Tomlinson.’’

‘’Está bien, pero, um, estás seguro que debería,’’ hizo un ademan hacia la bandeja. Había un tazón cubierto que Louis podía decir que era sopa, una taza de plástico de yogurt, y un bote de agua.

‘’Solo come lento y llámame si sientes nauseas,’’ Liam le dijo mientras la mamá de Louis asentía, manteniendo a Harry cerca. ‘’Pero debería de estar bien, la Dra. Sheldon lo dejó todo claro anoche.’’

‘’¿En serio?’’

‘’Yep.’’ Liam miro a Jamie, quien estaba examinando la taza de yogurt como si nunca hubiera visto una antes. ‘’Escuche que están sirviendo albóndigas y papas en la cafetería.’’

Jamie brincó en su lugar y miro a Louis. ‘’¿Podemos?’’ preguntó.

‘’¿Por qué no te adelantas con tu abuelita y ahorita los alcanzo? Ordéname un poco, ¿sí? Recuerda, por favor y gracias y abuelita maneja el dinero.’’

Jamie empezó a deslizarse de la cama, pero se detuvo, sus piernas colgando.

‘’¿Y papá? Él no puede venir.’’

Louis abrió su boca para responder, pero Harry le ganó, un sonrojo débil en sus mejillas. ‘’Comeré aquí, está bien. Encuentren algo de helado y los esperaré para el postre.’’

Con un firme asentimiento, Jamie se dejó caer al suelo como un hombre en una misión. Siguió a Liam a la puerta, ya preguntando dónde y cómo conseguirían su merienda, y Louis lo dejó ir y se volteó hacia Harry. Su mamá estaba hablándole suavemente, su voz tan baja que Louis no podía entender que estaba diciendo. Harry estaba mordiendo su labio y asintiendo, sus manos inquietas sobre la mesa.

Con un último apretón, besó la sien de Harry y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ‘’Te veremos abajo, Louis.’’

Cuando se fue, Louis tomó su lugar, atrayendo a Harry contra él y lo sintió regresar el abrazo, consciente de no tirar de su línea intravenosa.

‘’Es maravilloso,’’ balbuceó contra el pecho de Louis. ‘’Tan maravilloso, eres- lo hiciste increíble, Lou.’’

Louis sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos y tuvo que mirar para arriba para no dejarlas caer, encorvándose así su barbilla estuviera sobre la cabeza de Harry.

‘’Tuve mucha ayuda.’’

‘’Se parece a ti,’’ dijo Harry. Sonada casi asombrado.

‘’¿En serio? Es tu viva imagen, Haz. ¿Viste esos hoyuelos? Yo no aporte esos.’’

‘’Todo lo demás, él es- me tuve que contener para no estrujarlo y nunca dejarlo ir.’’

‘’Hubiera amado eso, es un poco cariñoso,’’ dijo Louis, dejando un beso en la coronilla de Harry antes de palmar su hombro para que lo mirara. ‘’¿Qué pasa contigo y el almuerzo, entonces? ¿No tienes hambre?’’

Los ojos de Harry se veían verdes y grandes mirándolo como estaba, con su nariz un poco aplastada contra el pecho de Louis.

‘’No quise, como, escupir en frente de él,’’ dijo, su voz ahogada gracias al suéter de Louis. ‘’No he comido en cinco años, sabes.’’

‘’Has comido.’’ Louis pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry, sonriendo por la forma en que los ojos de Harry se pusieron pesados. ‘’Solo no has masticado tu comido en cinco años. O más, si somos honestos.’’

Harry pretendió morderlo, haciendo que Louis se riera y se hiciera para atrás.

‘’No está permitido comerme,’’ bromeó Louis, el ‘’todavía’’ en la punta de su lengua. Lo tragó de vuelta con algo de esfuerzo, incluso si Harry podía ver a través de él, si su sonrisa y su sonrojo de satisfacción fuera algo por lo cual guiarse. ‘’Cállate.’’

‘’No dije nada.’’

Louis gruñó y se ocupó de destapar el tazón en la bandeja y encontrar la cuchara envuelta en plástico a su lado.

‘’Aquí, no me importa si escupes, he visto peor.’’ Le pasó la cuchara a Harry y empujó la mesita un poco más cerca. La sopa se veía clara, pero olía a carne. El olor hizo que el estómago de Louis gruñera tranquilamente. Mientras Harry tenía una lucha de miradas con su comida, Louis sacó su móvil de su bolsillo y le mandó un mensaje a su mamá para que por favor le trajera su comida arriba. Aunque había estado comiendo en la habitación de Harry, eso había sido cuando estaban los dos solos. Estaba contando en estado VIP de Harry para no ser regañado por un enfermero que no fuera Liam.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, vio a Harry poner la cuchara en el tazón y llevar un poco de sopa a su boca. El gemido que dejó salir casi causó que Louis tirara su móvil.

‘’Esto no debería de saber tan bien’’ dijo, agarrando más.

‘’Es tu primera comida en un tiempo,’’ Louis razonó. ‘’Espera hasta que tengas permitido el helado.’’

‘’No me hagas pensar en eso,’’ se quejó Harry. ‘’Terminare pidiéndole a Jamie un bocado y tirar todo.’’

‘’Encantador,’’ dijo Louis, pero estaba sonriendo.

Harry comió, lentamente, pero con entusiasmo. Louis estaba seguro de que algunos de esos gemidos eran para su beneficio, pero no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en el hecho de que esto era otro escalón. En un día, Harry había conocido a Jamie y ganado su confianza, y luego había comido su primera comida sin que le fuera suministrada desde un tubo directo a su estómago.

Harry no se terminó el tazón, pero dejó caer la cuchara sobre la mesa a mitad de camino y se recostó contra sus almohadas con un suspiro y una sonrisa.

‘’No dejes que me duerma,’’ dijo.

‘’¿Cansado?’’

Harry asintió. ‘’Tengo que comer el postre con Jamie. Y darle un beso de despedida. ¿Cres que me dejara?’’

‘’¿Te perdiste la parte donde te estaba usando como un cojín enorme?’’

‘’Es una cosita pequeña,’’ dijo Harry, soñador, mirando fijamente el techo. ‘’Y se ve muy lindo en su equipo. ¿Juega?’’

‘’Cada sábado,’’ Louis agarró la botella de agua y una pajilla que estaba escondido debajo de una servilleta de papel. ‘’Creo que jugara más tiempo en el campamento de verano pronto. ¿Sediento?’’

Empujó la punta de la pajilla a los labios de Harry y dejó que tomara algunos tragos antes de retirarlo.

‘’¿Por cuánto tiempo ha usado lentes?’’

‘’Alrededor de un año,’’ Louis dijo. ‘’Fue un gran problema para que se acostumbrara a ellos. Al principio, no le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello y solían estirárselo. Hubo algunas lágrimas por eso.’’

Louis aún podía recordar el rostro rojo y furioso de Jamie muy claramente, lloriqueando y lanzando sus anteojos a través de la habitación. A los cuatro años, a Jamie le costó explicarle que era lo que estaba molestando, y Louis batalló en hacerle entender que no se caería tantas veces si usaba sus malditos lentes.

‘’¿Puede ver sin ellos?’’ Harry se veía preocupado y Louis se permitió otro momento para imaginar cómo hubiera manejado la situación, si hubiera estado allí para los colapsos. Louis lo imaginó igual de molesto que Jamie, sin lanzar los costosos anteojos.

‘’Puede ver, solo tiene miopía, como muchos otros niños. Ni siquiera es el único en su clase.’’

Harry parpadeó hacia el techo por un momento. ‘’Bueno, le quedan bien. Combinan con su atuendo.’’

‘’Color favorito, ¿recuerdas?’’

Harry asintió, sus manos sobre su panza debajo de la mesita. Louis arrastro la cosa fuera del camino para poder sentarse, y Harry se desplazó, intentando hacer espacio en el colchón.

‘’Tú, quédate quieto, hay suficiente espacio.’’

‘’¿Cuándo crees que sea capaz de pararme?’’ Harry preguntó mientras deslizaba una mano sobre el muslo de Louis. ‘’O como, sentarme en una silla de ruedas así puedo mirar alrededor. Jamie se podría sentar en mi regazo.’’ Sonrió para sí mismo ante las palabras antes de voltearse para mirar a Louis. ‘’Podrías hacerlo, también.’’

‘’¿Estás buscando ser golpeado de nuevo?’’ Louis preguntó, el temblor de su mano en la traición de Harry de la verdadera preocupación detrás de su tono burlón. ‘’No hay prisa, estarás dando pasos fuertes muy pronto.’’

‘’Sí, pero no quiero seguir perdiéndome cosas. Quiero patear una pelota con mi hijo antes de que se haga mayor y lo empiece a molestar.’’

‘’Haz, tiene cinco,’’ Louis se rio.

‘’Sí, ya perdí cinco años. No quiero sentarme aquí y deteriorarme más.’’

‘’Joder, no digas es-‘’ Louis se interrumpió a sí mismo y apartó la mirada, apretando sus dedos alrededor de los de Harry sobre su muslo. ‘’Sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Por favor no… No te estás _deteriorando_ aquí. Te estás curando. ¿Bien?’’

‘’Lou-‘’

‘’Deberías de comenzar con fisioterapia pronto,’’ dijo Louis. ‘’Apuesto que después de eso solo pasará un poco antes de que seas los suficientemente fuerte como para balancearte detrás de Jamie, al menos.’’

‘’¿Balancearme?’’ Harry se escuchaba entretenido y Louis lo miró para verlo reprimir una sonrisa.

‘’Será justo como enseñar a caminar a un bebé otra vez, con suerte sin el llanto obstinado. Y los pañales.’’

‘’ _Cállate_ ,’’ Harry gimió, su rostro poniéndose rojo. Louis había estado alrededor por mucho tiempo y para muchas cosas mientras Harry había dormido. Había visto cosas. Había superado el estar avergonzado, pero amaba cuánto mortificaba a Harry.

‘’Escuchaste a tu hijo, H, más te vale recordar como usar el baño por tu propia cuenta pronto. No quieres ser puesto en ridículo por un niño pequeño, ¿verdad?’’

‘’No he olvidado como usar el baño,’’ murmuró Harry, su barbilla apretada contra su pecho. ‘’Y no ocupo pañales. Cállate.’’

Louis sonrió y se inclinó para besar su puchero lejos, mordisqueando los labios de Harry hasta que los sintió curvándose en una sonrisa. Satisfecho, empezó a alejarse, pero Harry lo paró con una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello. Lo empujó más cerca, inclinando su cabeza y pasando una tentativa lengua a lo largo de la costura de los labios de Louis. El toque hizo temblar a Louis, y abrió su boca en un soplido, dejando profundizar el beso en una manera que todavía no había permitido.

Harry lo besó como siempre lo había hecho – sus grandes manos enmarcando la cara de Louis, su lengua mojada y ni siquiera un poco tímida. Louis se movió más cerca, dando tanto como recibía, su mente placenteramente en blanco. Su sangre estaba corriendo por sus orejas y podía sentir a Harry respirando por su nariz, frotando sus pulgares a lo largo de sus pómulos. Louis se impulsó cerca, aplanando a Harry contra el colchón con cuidado, sus palmas flojas en el pecho de Harry donde podía sentir a su corazón golpeando.

Nada se sentía tan bien como besar a Harry. Nada. Louis podía haberse ahogado en ese beso, pudo haber seguido hasta desmayarse por falta de aire, si Liam no hubiera irrumpido en la habitación, golpeando la puerta en el camino y haciendo que Louis y Harry se sobresaltaran y se apartaran del otro.

Cuando Louis miró para atrás, Liam tenía una mano sobre su cara, sonrojándose hasta la punta de sus orejas.

‘’Lo siento mucho, el- el monitor del corazón estaba sonando, lo siento, los dejaré, uh, con lo suyo.’’

La cama de Harry tembló con risitas. Louis le echó un vistazo, sus mejillas estaban rosas y sus labios hinchados, y sintió una risa emerger por su pecho, incluso si estaba un poco decepcionado, ya que no estaba siendo besado.

‘’Sabes, mi mamá ha interrumpido algunas situaciones vergonzosas trabajando en hospitales,’’ le dijo a Liam, quien se retiraba. ‘’Esto es apenas nada.’’

‘’Hágame saber si ocupa algo, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo Liam sin quitar su mano de su rostro, y Louis se rio mientras salía de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos, la mamá de Louis regresó, Jamie a su lado y un recipiente de unicel con la comida de Louis en sus manos. Jamie levantó una paleta de hielo sobre su cabeza.

‘’¡Papá, mira, conseguí helado!’’ anunció, y Louis estaba feliz de pasar el resto de la tarde viendo a Harry y Jamie comer sus postres y hablar sobre fútbol y dinosaurios hasta que era hora de llevar a su mamá y Jamie de regreso a casa.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Jamie estaba medio dormido en el pecho de Harry. Harry tampoco se veía tan alerta. Louis guardó los regalos de Jamie y esperó mientras su mamá se despedía, besando la frente de Harry y hablando en su oído hasta que él le dio una sonrisa adormilada.

Jamie se balanceó sobre sus pies cuando Louis lo puso en el suelo, aceptando un cuidadoso beso de Harry antes de que pareciera despertar, sus ojos y cabello salvajes.

‘’¿Y papá?’’ preguntó mientras Louis guiaba hacia la puerta con su mano. ‘’¿Va a dormir?’’

‘’Sí, amor. Papá está cansado.’’

Cuando Jamie empezó a llorar, Louis estaba aturdido. Había sido tan bueno todo el día, no podía pensar en alguna razón por la cual hizo que comenzara a llorar ahora, después de que la parte difícil había terminado.

‘’¿Qué está mal?’’ Harry preguntó desde la cama. ‘’¿Lou?’’

‘¿Jamie, ¿cuál es el problema, abejorro?’’ Louis se puso de cuclillas para estar al nivel de sus ojos, su mamá estaba parada cerca de ellos. En su cama, Harry estaba sentado sobre sus codos, lucía consternado. Jamie restregó sus ojos, casi mandando sus anteojos al piso, con su barbilla arrugada. ‘’También estás cansado, cariño. Vamos a casa para tener una siesta, ¿cómo suena eso?’’

Jamie negó con su cabeza, su pequeño pecho agitado. Estaba mucho más silencioso afuera – Louis había visto la mayoría de las familias yéndose hace un tiempo, y estaba seguro de que los sollozos de Jamie se escuchaban en las otras habitaciones. Liam oficialmente había escuchado llorar prácticamente a todos los miembros de la familia de Louis, probablemente.

‘’Papi,’’ Jamie balbuceó, su rostro enrojecido con lágrimas. ‘’No.’’

‘’Bien. ¿No qué?’’

‘’¿Por qué ira a dormir de nuevo? No quiero irme, quiero quedarme. Todavía no le he enseñado a papá a caminar.’’ Todo se dijo en una voz baja mientras lloriqueaba, la cara de Jamie se inclinó hacia abajo y cerró los puños sobre sus mejillas.

‘’Papá solo dormirá por un rato,’’ la mamá de Louis le dijo a Jamie, sacando pañuelos de su bolsillo y limpió el rostro de Jamie. ‘’Lo veras de nuevo pronto, cariño.’’

‘’’¿Cuándo es pronto? ¿mañana?’’

‘’Tal vez,’’ dijo Louis, solo para motivar un nuevo episodio de lloriqueo. ‘’Lo tenemos que checar con el doctor de papá. Cuando las personas no se sienten bien, a veces no podemos estar cerca de ellas por mucho tiempo o no se recuperaran.’’

‘’Pero yo le puedo ayudar a sentirse mejor,’’ argumentó Jamie, pisoteando el suelo.

‘’Lo sé, abejorro. Tu visita lo hizo muy feliz hoy.’’ Jamie parpadeó ante las palabras de Louis, absorbiéndolas mientras dejaba salir resuellos. Louis miró a Harry solo para verlo devolverle la mirada, sus ojos mojados. Esto era otra cosa que Jamie había heredado de él: ambos eran llorones simpáticos. Louis había vivido a través de innumerables colapsos y berrinches, confortado a su hijo después de pesadillas, caídas y vacunas, y no había habido ninguna sola vez donde no se había imaginado a Harry allí, llorando junto a su hijo porque no podía evitarlo. Porque ver a alguien tan pequeño y tan dulce molesto era desgarrador, incluso si la razón era tonta.

Louis había llorado hasta quedarse dormido durante un mes después de que Jamie había nacido. Se había forzado a sí mismo a parar cuando se dio cuenta que Jamie lloraba con él, el llanto escandalizado de un recién nacido, como si estuviera furioso en nombre de Louis. Furioso porque había sido engañado sobre la infancia que se suponía debía de tener, la que había sido planeada tan amorosamente.

Aún a los cinco, los ojos de Jamie se ponen llorosos si Louis golpea su dedo contra un mueble o si algo triste pasa en alguna de sus series o películas. Había dormido con Louis por una semana después de haber visto _El Rey León_ por primera vez. Louis había prohibido las películas donde un padre se muere de la casa, y había sido dejado con una lista tristemente corta de opciones.

Cuando eran adolescentes, Louis había llevado a Harry al cine en una de sus primeras citas. Había escogido un film artístico que había esperado impresionara a Harry, pero en su lugar lo había reducido a lágrimas inconsolables. Habían dejado el teatro temprano, y Louis se había sentido culpable por un largo tiempo antes de pillar a Harry ponerse emotivo sobre un anuncio de alimentos para perros. Resultó que no tomaba mucho – Harry se ponía sensible cuando estaba triste, enojado, cansado y cuando estaba hambriento. Podía llorar por reírse demasiado o después de un particular orgasmo fuerte.

Antes de Harry, Louis se consideraba sensible. Antes de Jamie, Harry había sido la única persona que había conocido quien sollozaba por una paloma herida que vieron en la calle.

Ahora, Harry estaba llorando porque su hijo estaba llorando. Y Jamie nunca estaría de acuerdo en irse si veía que su papá se sentía mal. Así que Louis hizo algo que sabía lo haría recibir una bofetada que lo haría dar vueltas por parte de su mamá: levantó a Jamie en sus brazos y lo sacó de la habitación.

Jamie estuvo estupefacto todo el camino a los elevadores, antes de empezar a llorar en serio. En vez de retorcerse e intentar alejarse, se aferró al cuello de Louis, sus delgadas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, y sollozó en su cuello, como si necesitara más consuelo que salirse con la suya. Su mamá tenía una mirada desaprobatoria, pero los siguió abajo y al estacionamiento. Jamie tenía puesto el cinturón en su silla de bebé y ellos partieron antes de que ella hablara.

‘’Deberías de traerle un teléfono a Harry.’’

‘’¿Qué?’’ Louis había esperado ser regañado, no aconsejado. Jamie todavía seguía sollozando, pero Louis sabía que pronto se dormiría como un oso antes de llegar a la autopista.

‘’Consíguele un teléfono móvil, así puede hablar con Jamie y pueden ver la cara del otro. No puedes llevar un niño de cinco años al hospital todos los días. _Tú_ ni siquiera deberías de quedarte allí todos los días.’’

‘’Mamá-‘’

‘’Sé que es inútil decírtelo, pero lo haré. Jamie necesitara estabilidad. Solo han pasado algunos días, pero pronto comenzará a sentir tu ausencia. Dale un teléfono a Harry así ellos pueden hacer video llamada, hacerle ver a Jamie que no volverá a dormir por otros cinco años.’’

Por supuesto eso es lo que preocupaba a Jamie. Louis se odiaba por lo poco preparado que estaba para lidiar con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos cuatro días. Para su crédito, sin embargo, no creía que hubiera muchos libros que trataran su situación en particular.

El silencio en el carro era un poco tenso, y de pronto Louis estaba exhausto. Ni siquiera de despidió de Harry.

‘’Se agradaron, ¿no crees?’’ preguntó eventualmente. Estaba apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que su mandíbula dolía. Mierda, no se había despedido de Harry.

‘’Por supuesto que sí,’’ dijo su mamá, suavemente y con una dulzura que calmó los nervios exaltados de Louis. ‘’Ellos se aman, incluso si se acaban de conocer oficialmente. Tengo fotos.’’

‘’Justo estaba pensando que no tome ninguna.’’ Louis murmuró.

‘’Lo sé, querido. Te las enviare. Por favor, toma una siesta antes de regresar, ¿bien?’’

‘’Sí, creó que lo haré.’’

.

La noche después del accidente de Harry, Louis había dormido en la sala de espera en el hospital, sentado en una silla de plástico, esperando por noticias. Solo había hablado con su mamá y Anne, y ambas seguían en su camino desde Manchester. No había tenido el coraje de decirle a Niall todavía.

Cerca a la medianoche, dos doctores habían venido para decirle que Harry salido bien de la cirugía, y que todavía no despertaba, pero lo haría pronto.

Lo habían llevado a una habitación donde podía ver a Harry a través de una ventana de vidrio, lucía roto y pequeño, y le habían dado dos bolsas de plástico con las pertenencias de Harry.

Habían pasado dos días antes de que Louis se atreviera a checarlas.

Una tenía su ropa, sangrienta y áspera que Louis no pudo mirarlas por mucho. Las había tirado, aun sabiendo que Harry amaba esos pantalones. Solo había un zapato en la bolsa.

La otra tenía todo lo que Harry había estado llevando con él: lentes de sol (rotos a la mitad), sus anillos (su alianza de matrimonio manchada con rojo), llaves de la casa, billetera, monedas, un recibo de una panadería, y su móvil. Solo había una pequeña grieta en la punta de la pantalla, y Louis lo había conectado, todavía funcionaba. La contraseña de Harry era su aniversario de bodas, porque era un absoluto bobo, y habían pasado dos días y todavía no despertaba, y Louis no soportaba ver su pantalla de bloqueo, una foto de Harry y los hermanos menores de Louis tomada en el cumpleaños de Harry, los tres de ellos sonriendo con pastel embarrado en sus caras.

Había seguido pensando en su última conversación, corta y apresurada. ¿Le había dicho a Harry que lo amaba?

Louis había metido el móvil en un cajón y se obligó a olvidarlo, incluso si nunca canceló el servicio, y todavía pagaba por él cada mes junto al suyo.

En la tarde después de que Harry conociera a Jamie por primera vez, Louis metió a Jamie a la cama y le hizo un té a su mamá. Estaba ansioso por regresar al hospital para asegurarse que Harry estaba bien, caminó fatigosamente a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Se quedó dormido pensando en eso, pronto, Harry estará durmiendo a su lado de nuevo, en la cama de ambos, en su casa, y esta vez no era una fantasía, sino un hecho. Lo tenía que ser.

Se despertó con el sonido de su puerta siendo abierta lentamente, y luego el colchón se hundió y Jamie estaba gateando en su cama, acurrucándose cerca.

Louis lo envolvió en sus brazos con un suspiro feliz, su barbilla en la cabeza de Jamie.

‘’No quiero que papa vuelva a dormir,’’ Jamie balbuceó contra la clavícula de Louis.

‘’Tampoco yo,’’ dijo Louis. ‘’No lo hará.’’

‘’¿Cómo lo sabes?’’

‘’Porque sé todo sobre papá, ¿recuerdas?’’ Incluso mientras lo decía, algo en su pecho se retorció. Esto no era algo sobre lo que quisiera mentir. Esto era algo que deseaba desesperadamente, pero que estaba fuera de su control.

‘’¿Podemos visitarlo de nuevo mañana?’’ preguntó Jamie.

‘’Ya veremos. Tienes escuela, sin embargo. Tal vez después.’’

Jamie se acurrucó más cerca, gimiendo.

‘’¿Pero sabes qué? Puedes hablar con papá esta noche, para ver que todavía sigue despierto.’’

‘’¿Por el móvil?’’

‘’Yep, puedes hablar con él cuando quieras.’’

‘’¿Ahora?’’

‘’Tengo que llevarle su teléfono, así que esta noche.’’

Un minuto después, Jamie estaba dormido, el tipo de sueño exhausto que Louis sabía se debía al estrés del día. Todavía era de día afuera, y había puesto una alarma para la cena, así que presionó un beso en el cabello de Jamie antes de dejarse llevar.

.

Harry estaba viendo con sus ojos entrecerrados un libro que había encontrado en su mesita de noche (estaba seguro de que Louis lo había traído, parecía familiar) cuando Louis regresó. El tratar leer por mucho tiempo había hecho que le doliera la cabeza, pero se había forzado a sí mismo por quince minutos. Cuando Louis entró a la habitación, Harry dejó salir un jadeo de alivio y dejó reposar el libro sobre su panza, boca abajo.

‘’¿Cómo está Jamie?’’ fue lo primero que preguntó. Odiaba pensar que su primera visita había terminado con lágrimas de infelicidad. Louis y Jamie habían parecido miserables cuando se fueron – Harry necesitaba saber que se encontraban bien.

‘’Está bien,’’ Louis dijo, acercándose hasta que sus muslos estuvieron presionados contra la orilla del colchón y estaba parado junto a Harry, su ceño un poco fruncido. ‘’Tuvo una siesta y lo deje comiendo Nuggets de pollo con mi mamá. ¿Y tú?’’

‘’Tuve un poco más de sopa y un simple yogurt.’’

Louis resopló, su boca curvándose en una sonrisa. ‘’Quise decir cómo estás, bobo.’’

‘’Estoy bien.’’

‘’Siento que nos hayamos ido así.’’ Louis se estiró y enterró su mano en los cortos mechones de cabello de Harry. Harry se inclinó hacia el toque, sus ojos haciéndose más pesados.

‘’Está bien, Jamie se quería ir, no lo puedes forzar-‘’

‘’ _No_ se quería ir,’’ Louis lo corrigió. ‘’Por eso estaba molesto.’’

‘’Oh,’’ dijo Harry, el calor esparciéndose por su cuerpo. ‘’¿Le agrade?’’

El rostro de Louis se tranquilizó, su expresión se volvió más suave incluso si rodó sus ojos. ‘’Por supuesto que sí. Es _mi_ hijo, sabes. Tiene buen gusto.’’

Harry se carcajeó, su pecho apretándose, ‘’Gracias a Dios.’’

Jamie había sido encantador. La forma en la que hablaba con esa voz aguda que hacía Harry querer llorar por alguna razón, la forma en que hacía gestos con sus manos. Había sido tan gentil, compartiendo sus crayones y alabando los horribles dibujos temblorosos de Harry. Harry había sido capaz de ver a Louis estar pendiente de él. No podía esperar a que regresara. No podía esperar a irse a casa con los dos.

‘’Te traje algo,’’ dijo Louis, buscando en uno de sus bolsillos. Harry extendió sus manos arriba con una sonrisita, saltando un poco solo por show. Cuando Louis puso un viejo móvil en sus palmas, se detuvo.

‘’Oh,’’ dijo otra vez. Se sintió un poco perezoso después de comer y le tomó un momento para percatarse de que Louis le había traído _su_ teléfono móvil, todavía en su funda rosa. La pantalla estaba estrellada en la esquina. ‘’Gracias, Lou. ¿Todavía funciona?’’

‘’Lo conectaremos y veremos. ‘’ Louis sostuvo con cargador y Harry le devolvió su móvil de nuevo y observó mientras movía la mesita de noche lejos de la pared y se puso de rodillas para buscar un enchufe.

‘’Hay unos en la pared.’’ Harry apuntó sobre su cabeza donde sus monitores estaban conectados.

‘’Sí, preferiría no tocar nada de ahí,’’ dijo Louis antes de hacer un sonido de _a-ja_. Cuando se levantó del suelo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su cabello estaba un poco levantado. Se parecía a Jamie.

‘’¿Funciona?’’ preguntó Harry.

‘’Ocupará un segundo, Sr. Mandón.’’ Louis se sentó en la cama, sosteniendo el móvil arriba para que Harry pudiera ver la pantalla. Estuvo negra por un minuto antes de que el símbolo de la batería apareciera, y Harry celebró tranquilamente, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis. ‘’Listo. Ahora puedes hablar con Jamie antes de la hora de dormir. Pedirá un cuento, te lo advierto.’’

‘’Eso es bueno,’’ Harry dijo contra la pequeña espalda de Louis. ‘’Cuento buenas historias.’’

‘’Claro que lo haces.’’

Harry lo pellizcó.

Louis le entregó a Harry su móvil y fue a sentarse en su colchoneta. Cuando la batería estaba al dos porciento, la pantalla vino a la vida, y una foto de su cumpleaños (el último cumpleaños que recuerda) lo alumbró. Lo hizo sonreír, incluso si los dos pequeños niños en la foto ya no lo conocían. Escribió su contraseña sin pensar, y cuando el móvil se desbloqueó, sus ojos fueron directo al pequeño número rojo en la app de los mensajes.

1563.

Tenía 79 llamadas perdidas, más mails de los que podía comprender y una lista interminable de notificaciones de todo, desde WhatsApp a Instagram hasta Facebook.

Era un poco abrumador.

‘’Mi mamá no ha cambiado su número. Deberías de llamar antes de que Jamie se duerma.’’

Harry lo hizo, apuntando el móvil hacia su rostro y tratando de encontrar un ángulo que no lo hiciera ver tan demacrado. Jamie contestó, y Harry tuvo un buen vistazo de sus orificios nasales antes de que enderezara la cámara y la pantalla fuera llenada con su encantadora pequeña cara, sus ojos enormes sin los anteojos, azules brillantes y familiares.

‘’¡Papá, los dinosaurios brillan!’’

Harry se rio, sorprendido. ‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’¡Los dinosaurios brillan cuando apago las luces!’’

‘’Oh,’’ Harry se recuperó. ‘’Sí, claro. Son mágicos después de todo.’’

‘’No, no lo son,’’ Jamie resopló.

‘’¡Lo son! Brillan porque estoy pensando en ti.’’

‘’Tonto,’’ escuchó murmurar a Louis, pero cuando Harry lo miró, Louis estaba sonriendo mientras ponía sabanas sobre su colchoneta.

‘’¿En serio?’’ Jamie preguntó.

‘’Yep.’’

‘’Papá, ¿puedo visitarte mañana?’’

‘’¿Qué dijo Lou- um, ¿qué dijo tu papá?’’

‘’Que estaba bien.’’

‘’Es un poco mentiroso,’’ Louis se rio, y luego levantó su voz para que Jamie lo pudiera oír, ‘’dije tal vez, chico astuto.’’

Jamie no se veía preocupado por haber sido cachado. Miró a Harry fijamente en silencio por un momento, muy serio.

‘’Mi abuelita Anne es tu mamá,’’ finalmente declaró.

‘’Es correcto.’’

Jamie asintió para sí mismo, como si necesitara haberlo escuchado de Harry. Tal vez lo hacía. Tal vez necesitaba un tipo de prueba que demostrara que pertenecían el uno al otro.

‘’Y tu tía Gemma es mi hermana.’’ Los ojos de Jamie se agrandaron como si no hubiera pensado en eso antes. ‘’Y tu papá es mi esposo.’’ Ante el ceño fruncido de Jamie, agregó, ‘’como abuelita Jay que está casada con Dan y ellos tienen a Ernie y Doris, y a todos.’’

‘’¡Ernie es mi tío!’’

‘’Es correcto,’’ estuvo de acuerdo Harry. ‘’Y justo como ellos, tu papá y yo estamos casados y te tenemos a ti.’’ Mientras lo dijo, miró su dedo anular izquierdo, sorprendentemente desnudo. La idea de que su anillo de bodas estaba perdido lo llenó de melancolía. No se lo había quitado ni una vez desde que Louis se lo puso en su día de bodas, sus amigos y familia alrededor de ellos. La vista de Harry se puso borrosa con lágrimas no derramadas.

‘’Sé eso,’’ dijo Jamie, pero sonaba un poco asombrado. ‘’¿Puedes venir a la escuela un día?’’

‘’Tan pronto recuerde cómo, correré allá.’’

Jamie sonrió. Un poco después, Harry le dijo un cuento sobre un niño quien era una estrella del fútbol y parecía volar cuando bloqueaba gol tras gol. Jamie estuvo despierto todo el tiempo, y eventualmente, Jay se acercó y tomó el teléfono lejos. Le sopló a Harry un beso y Jamie hizo lo mismo sobre su hombro. Harry se derritió en la cama.

Cuando miró arriba, Louis estaba sentado en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación, una laptop en sus rodillas. Cachó a Harry observándolo y le guiñó el ojo.

‘’Eso fue todo un cuento,’’ dio. ‘’Me gustó.’’

‘’Te dije que mis cuentos eran buenos.’’ Harry jugueteó con su móvil, sus dedos merodeando en la app de los mensajes. Parecía un buen lugar para empezar. ‘’¿Estás trabajando?’’

‘’Solo contestando unos correos, terminaré en un segundo.’’

‘’Está bien,’’ Harry dijo y abrió la aplicación. El nombre de Louis era el primero en la lista. Su último mensaje era del mes pasado.

Harry le mandó una rápida mirada antes de tocar su nombre. Vio una larga lista de mensajes deslizarse hacia abajo hasta que apareció su primer mensaje no leído. Fue a partir de marzo, hace cinco años.

_Te prometo que no hay nada de que preocuparse, te apuesto la cena que es solo gas_ _😉_

_lo siento amor voy tarde te veo en un rato_

_¿ya llegaste? Hannah no puede encontrarte, llámala_

_Harry llámame_

_Dicen que estás herido llámame_

_por favor_

_cotsta tu mldto telfn o_

Harry bajó su móvil, sus dedos temblando. Al otro lado de la habitación, Louis estaba escribiendo en su computadora, su rostro iluminado con la luz viniendo desde la pantalla. Miró arriba cuando sintió a Harry observándolo.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’

Harry asintió.

‘’Mamá me mandó algunas fotos, ¿quieres que te las mande?’’

‘’Sí, por favor.’’

Su móvil vibró en su mano y cuando Harry alzó la pantalla de nuevo, una notificación de WhatsApp había aparecido. Harry la presiono, ignorando el resto de los viejos mensajes de Louis por el momento, y en su lugar, abrió una foto de Jamie sentado a lado de él más temprano en el día, acomodado encima de su pecho, enseñándole uno de los dibujos de los cuales habían trabajado juntos. Jamie estaba mirando al frente hacia la cámara, pero los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en él, con una expresión de absolutamente enamorado.

‘’Dios, siento que debí de haber usado un babero.’’

Louis se carcajeó, ‘’él te miró de la misma manera.’’

Harry lo dudaba. Miró abajo hacia sus manos.

‘’Lou,’’ lo llamó y Louis tarareó en respuesta. ‘’¿Perdí mi anillo de bodas?’’

‘’¿No? No, está justo aquí.’’

Cuando Harry levantó la mirada, Louis estaba sosteniendo su mano izquierda en el aire.

‘’Ese es el tuyo.’’

‘’Y tuyo. ¿Ves?’’ Le dio vueltas al anillo hasta que se aflojó lo suficiente para sacarlo, y justo entonces Harry notó que Louis estaba usando dos anillos, uno encima del otro para que parecieran un grueso anillo de plata. ‘’No quería que se perdiera.’’

‘’Oh,’’ Harry parpadeo lejos las lágrimas, prohibiéndose llorar. ‘’Gracias.’’

Louis puso su laptop en el sofá y se levantó. ‘’No estoy seguro de que puedas usarlo cuando estás siendo puesto dentro de esas máquinas tuyas,’’ dijo. ‘’Pero puedes usarlo mientras tanto.’’

Tomó la mano de Harry y deslizó el anillo. Ya no le quedaba bien, sin embargo, hizo sentir a Harry como si hubiera recuperado una pequeña parte que no sabía que estaba perdida.

‘’Es demasiado grande,’’ dijo.

‘’Estás muy flaco. Te engordaremos, no te preocupes. Niall y Jamie hacen una excelente lasaña.’’

Se inclinó y besó el dedo de Harry, sus labios suaves sobre el tibio metal.

‘’Lou,’’ Harry graznó. La vista de esos viejos mensajes se registró detrás de sus parpados, las palabras que Louis le envió y nunca fueron leídas hasta ahora. ‘’Lo… siento haberte lastimado.’’

Los ojos de Louis brillaron, su expresión titilaba antes de volver a acomodarse en una sonrisa relajada. Sin soltar la mano de Harry, puso una rodilla en la cama y muy cuidadosamente se subió.

Besó la mejilla de Harry antes de estirarse junto a él, su pierna enrollada encima de las espinillas de Harry y su cabeza en la almohada de Harry.

‘’Lou-‘’

‘’Shh.’’ Louis se contoneó en su lugar, su mano sosteniendo la de Harry sobre el pecho de Harry. ‘’Estamos durmiendo.’’

‘’¿Lo estamos?’’

‘’Le pedí a Niall que traje a Jamie mañana después de la escuela. Créeme, querrás descansar.’’

Harry sonrió mientras giraba su rostro hacia el cabello de Louis, los suaves mechones hacían cosquillas en su nariz. Su móvil estaba enterrado en algún lugar entre ellos, con cientos de mensajes de Louis esperando por ser leídos. Se puso cómodo y sintió a Louis acomodarse contra él un poco mejor, como si estuvieran entendiéndose de nuevo. Les había tomado varios intentos, las primeras veces, cuando encontrar momentos para acostarse juntos era difícil, cuando Louis era el novio mayor, más maduro de Harry, cuando Gemma los observaba tan de cerca que casi nunca podían estar juntos, ni siquiera inocentemente.

Harry siempre tenía calor y Louis estaba perpetuamente frío. Harry roncaba y Louis pateaba. Harry era más animado en las mañanas, y Louis necesitaba al menos una hora antes de que Harry tuviera permitido hablarle sin que lo mirara con desagrado.

Pero pronto habían encontrado la manera de encajar el uno con el otro, de una forma tan cómoda como si hubieran estado juntos durante años.

Ahora, Harry los sentía encontrar su manera otra vez. Un codo allá y una mano aquí, agarre flojo pero firme, presionando un poco hacia abajo. Incluso con todos los obstáculos que Louis tuvo que evadir, descubrió como descansar contra Harry como si estuvieran en su propia cama, como si no hubiera cables de los que tenían que tener cuidado.

No estaba cansado después de dormir casi toda la tarde mientras Louis no estaba, pero Harry todavía se sintió ir. Desde que se había despertado, había sentido algo similar al vértigo cada vez que empezaba a dormitar, la terrible certeza de que, esta vez, no volvería a abrir sus ojos.

Apretó su agarre alrededor de Louis y trató de aclarar su mente, permitirse dormir. Despertaría en la mañana. Lo haría. Le había prometido a Jamie que recordaría como caminar de nuevo, a correr por él, y eso era exactamente lo que iba hacer.


	3. Después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo, ¡disfruten!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y sobretodo a hereforlou por dejarme traducir esta increíble historia.

Dos semanas después de que Harry despertó, logró pararse por veintidós segundos al lado de su cama del hospital. El suelo estaba frío y tuvo que sostenerse del colchón con fuerza, ya que sus piernas se sentían como palillos de dientes que estaban a punto de partirse bajo su peso. Contó los segundos con los dientes apretados, un ojo en la puerta – estaba rompiendo las reglas aquí, no quería ser cachado.

Le dolió más de lo que había esperado, y cuando finalmente se sentó de nuevo, le costó recuperar el aliento. Los músculos de sus piernas tenían espasmos y le temblaban, y Harry frotó sus manos sobre sus muslos, demasiado débil como para masajearlos propiamente.

Valdría la pena, pensó. Solo imaginar la cara de Louis cuando finalmente le muestre algún progreso real, hizo que pusiera su dolor a un lado y prepararse para ir de nuevo.

Había comenzado con la fisioterapia el primer viernes que despertó, y aunque no había esperado que lo pusieran en la caminadora en el primer día, cada sesión hasta el momento había sido frustrante y decepcionante. Se quedó de espaldas todo el rato y usó sus pies para empujar las manos de su fisioterapeuta, se sentó y levantó unas pequeñas pesas a la altura de su pecho hasta que sus brazos temblaron. Se estiró, torció y sudó a través de su bata y todo lo que había logrado hasta hoy era sentarse en una silla de ruedas sin que le doliera hasta dos horas después.

No era suficiente.

Se estaba volviendo loco, acostado todo el día en la cama todos los días, entreteniéndose con mirar hacia el pasillo y las pocas personas que caminaban fuera de su puerta, imaginándose lo que Louis y Jamie estuvieran haciendo cuando no estaban con él. Jay, Lottie, y su mamá lo visitaban seguido, y algunos de sus amigos habían pasado a saludarlo durante su primer fin de semana. Todos ellos se veían muy diferente, tenían familias de las cuales él no sabía nada. Harry no podía seguir el ritmo de sus conversaciones, llenas de referencias que no entendía, menciones de personas que no conocía. Estaba agradecido de sus visitas, pero se sentía un poco peor por el desgaste después de que se fueron.

Las personas de la oficina de Louis le habían mandado más flores de las cuales podían caber cómodamente en su habitación y Harry se había hecho amigo de algunos de los otros pacientes en su piso al regalarles algunas.

Niall lo visitaba un día sí y un día no, animando a Harry con historias sobre Louis y Jamie de los últimos cinco años. Historias felices, tontas y seguras. Harry todavía no era él mismo completamente – se encontraba cerca de las lágrimas por las cosas más pequeñas, especialmente si estaba solo. Le molestaba que cada cosa parecía pasar por un filtro de ‘ _¿Esto molestara a Harry? ¿Qué tanto? ¿Vale la pena mencionarlo?’_ antes de ser mencionado en voz alta. Pero era peor cuando era tomado por sorpresa por algo y se quedaba en shock, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin su permiso y arruinando cualquier conversación que estaba tratando de tener.

Durante una de sus visitas, su mamá había mencionado a un primo mayor de ella que había fallecido, y Harry había estado inconsolable por horas. Era la primera vez que Harry había oído hablar de este primo.

La Dra. Sheldon le dijo que estaba bien estar sensible, que había pasado por un shock y todavía lo estaba procesando. Cuando hacía sonidos sobre Harry viendo a un terapeuta, Louis estuvo de acuerdo con ella y lo alentó. Harry lo aceptó, solamente porque quería darle a Louis el poco consuelo que podía.

Tendría su primera cita en unos días, y una parte de él estaba precavido. Harry esperaba que para entonces haya encontrado una forma de poner todo en palabras. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. Era un desastre de sentimientos contradictorios: enfado cuando pensaba en lo que le había pasado, una enorme felicidad cuando veía a Jamie y Louis, sentía que podía explotar por lo mucho que los amaba, celos amargos cuando se resbalaba y recordaba lo que Louis le había dicho sobre la noche en la que despertó, mínima satisfacción cuando daba flores e imaginaba que el tipo que había logrado tocar a Louis las había mandado.

Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del hombre.

No quería saberlo. Excepto que algunas veces quería. No quería siquiera pensar sobre eso, excepto que algunas veces quería saber cada detalle, quería el dolor de saber, quería algo válido para llorar.

Cuando Harry tenía diecinueve, Louis había terminado con él por un mes. Más tarde, era algo de lo cuál muy rara vez hablaban, pero Louis siempre hacía un show para disculparse y humillarse cuando lo hacían, como lo había hecho después de esas horribles cuatro semanas cuando Harry no había sido capaz de decir nada desde abajo.

‘’Quiero casarme contigo,’’ Louis le habia dicho. ‘’Ni siquiera tienes veinte y quiero llevarte lejos y, como, privarte de- de-‘’

Harry ya estaba llorando, parado en el sucio departamento de Louis, sosteniendo una bolsa que Louis había hecho con todas las cosas de Harry. Su cepillo de dientes y sus cremas para la cara que había dejado en el baño de Louis, su ropa que había dejado en el closet de Louis, la pequeña planta en una maceta que había conseguido para darle vida al lugar.

‘’También quiero casarme contigo,’’ había dicho, sintiéndose terriblemente pequeño parado allí con sus pies descalzos. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que lo habían dicho – habían hablado sobre casarse desde antes de que Harry terminara con sus exámenes finales.

‘’Lo sé,’’ había dicho Louis en un murmuro tembloroso. Estaba llorando tanto como Harry. ‘’Pero yo… no has- solo has… salido con una persona.’’

‘’Te refieres a que solo he follado con una persona.’’

Louis había apartado la mirada.

Dos semanas después Harry había salido y terminado en el departamento de alguien, en la cama de alguien más, y había odiado cada segundo de ello. Nunca fue incomodo con Louis, ni siquiera su primera vez (la cual había incluido un labio roto y un inoportuno calambre de pierna y había terminado muy pronto), incluso si de todas formas debió de haber sido. Louis tenía eso sobre él, que la cosa de Louis donde Harry siempre se sentía más cómodo a su alrededor, más como él mismo que con cualquier otra persona. El sexo con él era divertido, intenso y _honesto._

El sexo con el tipo que lo había llevado a casa, alguien de sus clases de la universidad, no tan cercano como para ser amigos, pero tampoco era un completo extraño, se había sentido mal. Había sido forzado y un poco embarazoso, y Harry habia estado enojado todo el tiempo, consigo mismo por haber aceptado la invitación, con Louis por haberlo puesto en la posición para hacerlo.

Después, aun sintiéndose enojado y mezquino, le había mandado un mensaje a Louis sobre eso y esperaba que le doliera tanto como a Harry.

_Ya no puedes decir que solo te he follado ._

Fue cruel y Louis nunca respondió, nunca lo mencionó realmente después de que regresaran, ni siquiera cuando Harry trató de disculparse.

Pensar sobre Louis acostándose con alguien más trajo de regreso cada sentimiento olvidado. Impotencia, tristeza y enojo. El sentimiento de ser tratado injustamente por alguien superior, de no merecer lo que obtuvo, de perdida. A los diecinueve, perder a Louis se había sentido como el fin del mundo. Diez años después y con la mitad de ese tiempo fuera de su vida, Harry se sentía impotente con el conocimiento de que el mundo actualmente no acaba con la separación de él y Louis. Había seguido girando y las personas habían seguido sin él.

No quería ser dejado atrás de nuevo.

Harry apretó sus manos en puños sobre sus muslos y tomó una profunda respiración. En su mesita de noche estaba su móvil viejo, una pequeña máquina del tiempo que le daba un vistazo de Louis mientras Harry no había estado. Solo había sido capaz de ir a través de un mes de mensajes antes de que empezara sentirse mal del estómago. No había sido un buen mes para Louis, y con solo pensar sobre eso hacía querer a Harry hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para aliviarlo de alguna manera. Incluso si el Louis que había escrito esos mensajes no era el mismo que lo visitaba cada día y dormía en una colchoneta junto a su cama la mayoría de las noches.

Cuidadosamente y con más esfuerzo del que debería haber tomado, Harry tensó sus piernas y se levantó de la cama. De nuevo, el frío del suelo se encontró con las plantas de sus pies y envió pequeños pinchazos de dolor a sus dedos, incluso a través de sus calcetas. Sus rodillas se tambalearon y se balanceo en su lugar. Su cadera (destrozada en el accidente, ahora mantenida junta por el metal suficiente para ser detenido en un aeropuerto) dolía, su espalda (sensible por estar acostado tanto tiempo) punzaba. Respiró lentamente y contó – un Piccadilly, dos Piccadilly, tres Piccadilly. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Mordió su labio en su boca y empujó, músculos, de los cuales no sabía el nombre, ardieron por el esfuerzo.

Estaba llegando a los once Piccadillys cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

La cabeza de Harry se movió hacia el sonido, perdió el balance y solo tuvo tiempo para ver los ojos muy abiertos de Liam antes de que sus piernas no pudieran más y se cayó de montón. El sonido de su cabeza golpeando la mesita de noche sonó a través de la habitación, incluso más fuerte que el horrorizado _‘’¡Sr. Tomlinson!’’_ de Liam.

.

‘’Eres un jodido idiota,’’ dijo Louis por la décima vez, todavía temblando. Estaba caminado de un lado a otro por la habitación con sus manos metidas en sus axilas, sus brazos apretados alrededor de él.

‘’Lo sé,’’ Harry balbuceó desde la cama. Louis ni siquiera podía mirarlo, ni a las gotas de sangre que manchaban el cuello de su bata de hospital, o la manera cuidadosa en la que Liam estaba cosiendo su frente.

‘’¿En qué estabas _pensando_? ¿Que solo podías dar un paseo porque querías? Porque así no es como funciona, gran maldito _zoquete_.’’

El viejo nombre salió de los labios de Louis sin pensar, y Louis miró a Harry justo a tiempo para ver el efecto de las palabras. Se estremeció, sus manos se curvaron en su regazo, y la ira de Louis se desvaneció en un instante. Harry no parecía como nada grande. Se veía pequeño y frágil, su rostro demasiado pálido y sus ojos bajos. Nunca había sido particularmente grande, pero siempre había sido más alto y ancho que Louis, lo que hacía que lo viera tan delgado y demacrado mucho peor.

Louis suspiró y pasó una calmada mano sobre su cara.

‘’Lo siento,’’ Harry murmuró mientras Liam terminaba de coserlo y parchaba su trabajo. Los hombros de Harry comenzaron a temblar y el estómago de Louis cayó. No había sido su intención hacerlo llorar.

‘’Ey, ahora,’’ dijo gentilmente, acercándose. Liam se hizo a un lado, pero no se fue. Probablemente porque ahora Harry necesitaba una tomografía y tenían que checar si había una contusión y mierda, Harry era un idiota. ‘’Siento que te haya gritado.’’

Harry sorbió su nariz. Su cabello había crecido un poco, y sobresalía en todas direcciones, todavía muy corto como para controlarlo. Louis puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y hundió su cara en los suaves mechones, sintiendo a Harry voltearse y esconder su cara en su cuello.

‘’Solo me asustaste, es todo,’’ dijo Louis suavemente. ‘’No me gusta recibir llamadas del hospital. Solo me han dado buenas noticias una vez.’’

‘’Dos,’’ dijo Harry contra la piel de Louis.

Louis pensó en Jamie y tuvo que estar de acuerdo, a pesar de que ya había estado en el edificio cuando lo llamaron para avisarle del nacimiento de Jamie, sobre todas las reglas con respecto a Hannah y la supuesta cantidad de contacto que deberían de tener de ahora en adelante. Louis había estado tan fuera de lugar en ese momento como para considerar esa llamada una buena noticia.

‘’¿Ya ha venido tu doctor para regañarte?’’ dijo, apretando Harry más cerca. Sintió a Harry asentir.

‘’Solo quiero irme de aquí,’’ fue un murmuró, dicho contra su cuello e hizo que Louis temblara. Louis miró a Liam y encontró que, como de costumbre, el hombre estaba evitando su mirada cortésmente. ‘’Quiero ir a casa.’’

‘’Lo sé, amor,’’ dijo Louis tiernamente. ‘’También te queremos en casa.’’

Ante eso, Harry miró para arriba, sus ojos grandes y rosas alrededor del borde.

‘’¿Está Jamie aquí?’’ Louis sonrió y se alejó, alcanzando la mano de Harry, la que no estaba sensible por haberse rasgado su intravenosa cuando se cayó. Louis tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento ante la imagen mental.

‘’Sigue en la escuela,’’ le dijo a Harry. ‘’Están ensayando por su recital de graduación.’’

Eso hizo sonreír a Harry débilmente, sus ojos cristalizándose un poco.

‘’¿Va a usar una pequeña toga?’’

‘’Yep.’’

‘’¿Y un pequeño birrete?’’

‘’Sí, ha estado practicando lanzándolo al aire. Casi asesina al gato de tu mamá ayer.’’

La sonrisa de Harry se agrandó y se volteó hacia Liam. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba llorosa, con su nariz tapada.

‘’¿Crees que seré capaz de ir?’’ preguntó.

Liam prestó atención de inmediato, lo que demostró una vez más que siempre los escuchaba, sin importar lo que afirmaba. Louis no podía culparlo – no había ninguna manera de realmente bloquear sus voces mientras estaban en la misma habitación a no ser que se tapara las orejas con sus dedos y cantara muy fuerte, como lo hacía Jamie cuando no quería bañarse.

El rostro de Liam se arrugó en una expresión de disculpa, y los hombros de Harry se desplomaron.

‘’¿Qué si no hubiera casi abierto mi cráneo?’’ preguntó, una leve nota amarga en su voz, y Louis se tensó. Odiaba cuando Harry hablaba de esa manera, poniendo imágenes no deseadas en su cabeza. Realmente no necesitaba pensar en Harry abriendo su cráneo.

‘’Realmente debería de hablar con su doctor, Sr. Tomlinson. Harry.’’

‘’No quiero hablar con ella.’’ Harry hizo puchero. Louis quería rodarle sus ojos, pero sabía que podía provocarlo de nuevo.

Habían hablado sobre el llanto la noche anterior en la que la Dra. Sheldon recomendó a un terapeuta. La forma en la que Harry lo puso, había empezado a sentirse raro unos días después de despertar, después de oír la llorosa confesión de Louis sobre Jordan y después de conocer a Jamie. Era como si todo hubiera tomado tiempo para acomodarse, y cuando lo hizo, Harry había dado vueltas, bien un segundo y sollozando al siguiente. Había llorado una noche porque Louis se había perdido la cena en la cafetería y se había decidido por una bolsa de Skittles y un café de una máquina expendedora.

‘’No se siente bien,’’ Harry dijo más tarde, silencioso en la oscuridad de su habitación del hospital, ‘’se siente como si estoy llorando es porque es todo lo que puedo hacer, porque no puedo, algo así, como levantarme y encontrarte comida y no puedo hacerte de comer u ordenarte comida para llevar o lo que sea. No puedo cuidar de nada y me está convirtiendo en… algo feo. Es como si estoy echado a perder por dentro y está saliendo en forma de lágrimas.’’

Esa había sido otra encantadora imagen que había mantenido despierto a Louis. La idea de un terapeuta había sido sugerida al siguiente día.

‘’Jamie estará feliz de recreártelo si no puedes asistir, Hazz,’’ le ofreció Louis, observando los enormes ojos verdes de Harry, su nariz rosa, ‘’y haremos FaceTime durante toda la cosa.’’

Harry se puso inquieto y envió una mirada culpable a su móvil. La grieta en la esquina de la pantalla parecía más grande que antes, pero Louis no estaba sorprendido, considerando que la caída de Harry lo había mandado volando, junto con uno de sus jarrones de flores.

‘’Todavía funciona,’’ Louis lo tranquilizó. ‘’Pronto te conseguiremos uno nuevo de todas formas. Quemaras el tuyo tan pronto lo actualices.’’

‘’Quiero este,’’ discutió Harry, terco. Había estado usando su maldito teléfono casi tanto como solía hacerlo desde que Louis se lo había llevado. Estaba en sus manos todo el tiempo y sus ojos estaban fijos en él cada segundo en que la atención de Louis no estaba fija en él. Era agradable que tuviera una distracción, una forma de comunicarse en las raras ocasiones en las que estaba solo, pero Louis tenía el presentimiento de que su mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo se desataba por lo que sea que estaba mirando en la pequeña pantalla.

A veces, Louis se preocupaba de que alguna manera Harry pudiera leer los viejos mensajes de Louis. Pero el teléfono de Harry había estado descargado cuando Louis los había mandado, y había borrado cada uno tan pronto los envió. No había manera de que los hubiera recibido, estaba seguro.

‘’Entonces puedes quedártelo,’’ le dijo a Harry. ‘’Pero no más tiempo en la pantalla por hoy, con la herida en la cabeza y todo.’’

Harry llevó una mano hasta la grande gasa en su frente. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto y Louis se inclinó y besó su sien, en el rabillo de su ojo. Nunca podría conformarse con un beso.

‘’Deberíamos de ir hacia abajo para la tomografía, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo Liam, y luego se volteó hacia Louis. ‘’Regresaremos pronto, no será más de treinta minutos.’’

‘’¿Te irás para recoger a Jamie?’’ Harry preguntó. Louis había estado planeando preguntarle a su mamá si podía ir por Jamie y llevarlo a casa, pero Harry se veía tan esperanzado que Louis se dio por vencido.

‘’Lo traeré por una hora más o menos.’’ El rostro de Harry se iluminó, e hizo que Louis se sintiera más ligero. ‘’Más te vale pensar en una historia para decirle sobre ese golpe.’’

‘’Lo haré,’’ dijo Harry seriamente. Louis se hizo a un lado para que Liam pudiera acercarse a la cama con la silla de ruedas de Harry. Con presionar un botón, la cama bajó. Harry se movió cerca de la orilla y dejó que Liam lo ayudara a colocarlo en la silla, sonrojándose cuando su bata se le subió, incluso si finalmente estaba vistiendo calzones otra vez y Liam ya había visto todo debajo de allí más veces de las que a ninguno de los dos les importaba contar.

Una vez que Harry estaba listo para irse, se volteó hacia Louis, inclinó su cabeza para arriba y frunció sus labios para un beso. Louis obligado, le dio dos.

‘’Por favor, no más sorpresas mientras no estoy,’’ murmuró contra la boca de Harry.

‘’¿Ni buenas sorpresas?’’

‘’Espera a que vuelva.’’

‘’Está bien.’’

Liam se lo llevó y Louis se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba teniendo un dolor de cabeza y su corazón no había dejado de golpetear fuerte desde que el hospital le había llamado más temprano. Quienquiera que fuera había apenas pronunciado cuatro palabras antes de que Louis se desconectara y acelerara, dejando a su mamá para que pagara por el almuerzo en el restaurante en el que habían estado.

Justo cuando estaba pensando en mandarle un mensaje para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, el móvil de Harry sonó. Hacía mucho eso – siempre lo había hecho. En el pasado, solían escribirse constantemente. Había sido su principal medio de comunicación cuando estaban separados. Desde que tuvo devuelta su móvil, Harry había caído fácilmente en el hábito, pero Louis prefería llamar tanto como pudiera. Todavía disfrutaba de los mensajes de Harry. Pensamientos al azar y fotos de su habitación, sus pies, su rostro aburrido cuando estaba solo por mucho tiempo.

Louis no podía esperar para llevarlo a casa.

.

Louis había escuchado todo sobre Harry desde mucho antes de conocerlo en persona. Gemma era una editora en el periódico estudiantil de la universidad junto a él y uno de sus temas favoritos de conversación mientras estaban atascados en el corrector de textos era su hermano raro y todas sus últimas payasadas. Ya que Louis era todo efusivo y quejumbroso sobre sus hermanos menores, intercambiaron historias de un lado para otro mientras trabajan. Era un ejercicio de vínculo muy efectivo.

Dos meses adentro, las únicas dos cosas que Louis sabía de Gemma eran que ella quería dedicarse al periodismo, como él, y que era alérgica a las nueces. Por otra parte, sabía que Harry había pedido una cama extra para su habitación cuando tenía cuatro años para que todos sus peluches estuvieran cómodos. Sabía que le gustaba cantar y era un buen estudiante, y las únicas veces que se metió en problemas en la escuela fue por soltar una carcajada sin ninguna razón aparente durante una de sus clases. Sabía que Harry tenía una novia, pero también le gustaban los hombres, y salió del closet a Gemma cuando tenía doce. A Harry le gustaban las comedias románticas y no se avergonzaba cuando terminaba llorando durante los créditos finales. Era el mejor amigo de su mamá, trabajaba medio tiempo en una panadería y siempre olía a pan fresco y azúcar, y chocaba con puertas tan seguido que siempre tenía hematomas en sus brazos.

Harry se escuchaba extraño, divertido y un poco adorable, y cuando Gemma lo ofreció para cuidar a las hermanas menores de Louis después de la escuela un día mientras Gemma y Louis terminaban una tarea escolar, Louis dudó.

‘’No necesitan una niñera, estaré en la casa,’’ argumentó, ‘’y, sin ofender, pero ni siquiera conozco a tu hermano.’’

Gemma rodó sus ojos. Era la única persona que Louis conocía que ponía los ojos en blanco tan seguido como él. Fue un poco molesto tenerlo dirigido hacia él.

‘’Es inofensivo,’’ dijo. ‘’Y es brillante con niños.’’

‘’Tiene dieciséis.’’

‘’Tiene un alma vieja.’’

Algo en la forma en que Louis la miraba, la hizo ahogarse con su trago de té y roció las hojas encima de la mesa mientras reía, con su rostro rosa brillante. Louis aceptó tener a Harry, aunque solo fuera porque se estaba riendo de la expresión de Gemma cuando se dio cuenta de que había tenido que volver a imprimir su trabajo de las siguientes semanas.

Esa noche, Harry y Gemma llegaron ni diez minutos después de que una de las gemelas derramara leche por toda su camiseta. Todavía no había podido cambiarse la camisa y sus pants y estaba comenzando a oler mal.

Gemma entró a la casa, sus brazos cargando pancartas e impresiones, pero su hermano se quedó afuera en el primer escalón que conducía a la puerta. Era de la estatura de Louis y ridículamente lindo.

 _Tiene una novia._ Louis pensó al instante. _Es el hermano de Gemma. Tiene dieciséis. ¿Qué tipo de niño de dieciséis años es así de_ lindo _?_

Harry le estrechó la mano, como si fueran hombres de negocios en una reunión, y se presentó, como si (gracias a Gemma) Louis no supiera que había mojado la cama hasta que tenía cinco y culpó a un perro que ni tenían cada vez.

‘’Y se veía tan petulante, como si mi mamá estuviera creyéndole,’’ había dicho Gemma. Mirándolo por primera vez, Louis no podía imaginar la cara de Harry con una expresión de petulancia. Harry parecía que siempre debería de estar sonriendo, sus labios llenos estirados sobre sus grandes dientes, sus hoyuelos empujando sus mejillas.

Las chicas fueron cautelosas con Harry, cuya voz era sorprendentemente profunda, pero al tiempo en que Louis y Gemma estuvieron en el piso de arriba para trabajar, había logrado cautivarlas con malas bromas y las filas de coloridos brazaletes en sus muñecas.

Dos horas después, Louis bajó de nuevo para hacer el té. Podía escuchar la televisión desde la sala de estar y echó un vistazo. Harry estaba sentado en su viejo sofá roto, con una niña a cada lado. Phoebe se estaba pintando las uñas de su mano izquierda y Daisy estaba aferrada a su brazo, sus ojos pegados en la película. Los tres estaban usando tiaras brillantes. La de Harry tenía un velo de novia sobresaliendo de ella. Louis sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto picaba la estúpida cosa, pero Harry parecía lejos de estar incómodo. Había cintas para cabello multicolor enredadas en sus rizos.

‘’Tu mamá llamó,’’ dijo, haciendo saltar a Louis. Sus ojos estaban brillantes por la luz viniendo de la televisión. ‘’Dijo que las chicas pueden tener una galleta cada una como postre.’’

‘’¿Cuáles chicas?’’

‘’Todas, pero las mejores van para estas dos princesas por hacerme compañía.’’

 _Tiene una novia,_ Louis se recordó a sí mismo, un poco desesperado.

‘’Pensé que tú eras el que _les_ hacía compañía,’’ dijo Louis, con sus brazos cruzados y su cadera ladeada. Casi golpeó sus pestañas a través de la habitación.

 _Baja el tono,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _tiene dieciséis malditos años._

Louis se había cambiados sus ropas sucias. La camiseta que se había puesto estaba tan apretada que se le levantaba en su estómago si respiraba. Estaba tan avergonzado. Ridículo. Si Gemma lo cachaba coqueteando con su hermano menor, nunca lo dejaría de molestar.

’’Es tu invitado,’’ dijo Daisy.

Ante sus palabras, Harry se volvió rosa y le sonrió a Louis. A Daisy le faltaban dos dientes frontales y tenía sigmatismo, pero de alguna manera Harry en su tiara y sus uñas purpuras lograba ser más tierno. Louis se sintió desequilibrado, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina.

Louis había caído duro y rápido, demasiado pronto y _mucho_ antes que Harry.

(‘’Solo me tomó tres meses,’’ Harry argumentaba cada vez que Louis lo mencionaba.

‘’Bueno, me tomó tres minutos, ahí lo tienes,’’ Louis siempre disparaba de vuelta.)

Harry coquetearía descaradamente con todos, consciente de cuán encantador era. Era amable, bobo, todas las hermanas de Louis lo amaban y a sus estúpidas bromas, y era el chico más hermoso que Louis había visto en persona. Cuando finalmente se besaron, ni dos meses después de que se conocieran por primera vez, Louis suspiró aliviado y sintió un extraño tipo de orgullo llenarle su pecho. El encantador Harry _lo_ quería, y Louis quería acercarlo y mantenerlo solo para él por siempre.

Era el mismo sentimiento posesivo que le hizo odiar la vista de demasiadas personas en la habitación del hospital de Harry, manos en él que no eran suyas. Era el mismo sentimiento de miedo que lo había forzado alejar a Harry todos esos años anteriores, y hacia los brazos de un imbécil que no tenía derecho de tocar lo que no era suyo.

La cosa sobre Harry era que siempre había sido demasiado. Cada emoción que Louis sentía hacia él era intensificada, se duplicaba en pasión. Sus peleas eran explosivas, cada cosa divertida que hacían era lo mejor que habían hecho antes, el sexo iba más allá de las palabras, cada toque era eléctrico, sin importar cuantas veces lo hacían, cuanto tiempo estuvieran juntos.

Después del accidente de Harry, Louis no fue él mismo por mucho tiempo. No era solo que sentía como si hubiera perdido parte de su alma, sino que Jamie también estaba allí, pequeño y necesitado, y la cantidad de responsabilidad – el impacto de realidad que su bebé le daba cada vez que demandaba algo de él – le recordó una y otra vez que las cosas no eran de la forma como se suponía debían de ser.

Comenzó a escribirle a Harry porque se sentía solo y estaba furioso y tan cansado que muy apenas podía funcionar. Al principio, escribió sobre cosas cotidianas, cosas que Harry se estaba perdiendo, como una tormenta o una nueva temporada de una serie que le gustaba. Luego, le contó sobre Jamie. Y después, dejó que todo fluyera fuera de él, soltando todo como lo hubiera hecho si Harry hubiera estado enfrente de él, menos el toque, menos el calor de alguien parado cerca de él, menos la voz de Harry hablándole de vuelta.

.

_t odio tnsto_

Las palabras se nublaron en frente de los ojos de Harry y frotó las lágrimas lejos de sus ojos antes de que Louis pudiera ver. Era lunes – la graduación de Jamie era al final de la semana. Había estado despierto por alrededor de un mes. Esa mañana, Harry había logrado caminar la increíble distancia de un metro y medio durante su fisioterapia en el quinto piso. Cada paso había sido agonía, pero el abrazo de Louis, su sonrisa acuosa cuando había visto el video, había hecho que valiera la pena.

‘’Ojalá pudiera haber estado allí,’’ dijo. ‘’Deberíamos de hablar con alguien para que Liam tenga un aumento.’’

Ya que visitantes no estaban permitidos en esa parte del hospital, Liam había grabado su pequeña caminata por petición de Harry, alentándolo animadamente mientras el fisioterapeuta de Harry estaba parado cerca, sus brazos en el aire por si Harry se tropezaba. Harry se había aferrado tan fuerte a ambas barandillas en la pequeña plataforma que la piel de sus palmas estaba herida, pero no había tropezado ninguna vez.

‘’Podría hacer una demostración,’’ se ofreció Harry, mirando lejos de su teléfono y forzando una sonrisa en su rostro. ‘’Lo he hecho una vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo en cualquier momento.’’

Louis bufó, sus ojos pegados a su propio móvil, la voz de Liam saliendo de la bocina, pequeña y muy lejos mientras alentaba a Harry a seguir.

‘’Tendré bastante tiempo después para verte caminar por todo el lugar.’’

Su confianza hizo que Harry se sintiera cálido por todas partes, y por un segundo olvidó que había algo por lo que estar molesto. Es decir, hasta que volvió a mirar su teléfono y recordó.

Correcto.

Los mensajes eran de septiembre, en el año del accidente de Harry. Y mientras el humor se había iluminado un poco comparado a los de las primeras semanas, este particular monto de mensajes eran tristes. Juzgándolos por el monto de errores, Harry podía adivinar que Louis había estado ebrio. Se preguntó si Jamie bebé había estado con él y luego, quiso darse una patada por siquiera contemplar la idea de Louis emborrachándose con su hijo de cinco meses.

Harry leyó los mensajes, desplazándose cuidadosamente, viendo cada mensaje deslizándose hacia arriba en la pantalla, uno por uno.

_Te dsconectmos yy tudo y todbia siges aqui_

_nuca me dejars o ci_

_te odio_

Luego hubo un descanso, y los siguientes mensajes eran de unos días después: _Jamie se rio hoy y se escuchaba justo como tú. Un poco escalofriante viniendo de alguien tan pequeño._

Harry rio para sí mismo, incluso si su corazón se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo un poco, los mensajes anteriores todavía estaban a la vista.

Mañana era su primera sesión con un terapeuta, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si Louis había hablado con alguien, un profesional quien lo había guiado y aconsejado durante los últimos cinco años. Esperaba que lo hubiera hecho, pero Harry no sabía como preguntarle sin que se volviera en una conversación que sabía que no sería capaz de manejar aún. 

‘’Mira a esos fideos ir,’’ Louis estaba diciendo, todavía sonriéndole a su teléfono, sus ojos estaban arrugados casi cerrados. Habia tenido que ver el video al menos cinco veces para entonces. Harry tiró su teléfono a la mesita de noche.

‘’Lou, ven aquí,’’ le hizo señas, estirando sus brazos y retorciendo su dedo hacia él. Louis dejó caer su móvil en el sofá y se acercó, acomodándose felizmente en el espacio que Harry hizo para él. Se acostó, su frente en el lado de Harry y se acurrucó lo más cerca que pudo. Ahora había muchos menos cables en el camino de los que había al principio, y eso hacía que fuera más fácil enroscar sus brazos alrededor de Louis sin tirar nada fuera de lugar.

‘’Estoy orgulloso de ti,’’ Louis murmuró contra el pecho de Harry. Harry fue llenado de calor al instante. Enterró su nariz en el cabello de Louis y le llegó el olor de su propio champú gracias a la ducha de Louis en el baño de Harry más temprano. No estaban muy seguros de que estuviera permitido, pero Liam todavía no les decía nada por no cumplir un poco las reglas. En serio deberían de darle algo como forma de agradecimiento.

‘’También estoy orgulloso de ti,’’ dijo Harry, reforzando su agarre.

‘’No hice nada, amor. Esto fue todo gracias a ti.’’

Harry quiso discutir, pero el sueño comenzó a arrastrarlo. Quería decirle a Louis que estaba orgulloso de él por mucho más de lo que Harry podía tomar crédito. Por pasar a través de todo lo que hizo y todavía logró ser tan maravilloso y perfecto como siempre lo había sido. Por ser más fuerte de lo que Harry podría ser.

Quería decirle todas esas cosas y más, pero se dejó llevar por el sueño en su lugar, derritiéndose contra el cuerpo de Louis y sintiéndolo respirar, perfectamente sincronizados.

.

‘’Ni, ¿crees que mi trasero todavía es lindo?’’ preguntó Harry, tratando de voltearse para verse el trasero, pero descubrió que todavía no era lo suficientemente flexible.

‘’No lo sé,’’ Niall se rio desde el sofá. ‘’Para comenzar, nunca tuviste un gran trasero, amigo.’’

‘’Ey,’’ Harry empezó a protestar, pero Louis habló sobre él.

‘’Cuida tu boca, tiene un perfecto lindo trasero.’’ Harry le sonrió, sus manos agarrado la barandilla de la cama. Había estado haciendo equilibrio para hacer la caminata al baño por cinco minutos, todavía no lo suficientemente valiente para dejarla ir. Louis lo sostuvo por la cintura y lo dejó tomarse su tiempo.

‘’Pero ha estado aplastado en esta cama por años, apuesto a que está todo plano ahora,’’ Harry dijo y Niall tarareó, sonaba divertido.

‘’Te volteaban todos los días, sin embargo,’’ dijo. ‘’Y te daban masajes y cosas así.’’

‘’¿Crees que masajearon mi trasero?’’

‘’Solo si buscaban ser demandados,’’ Louis habló entre dientes y una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo para pellizcar el trasero de Harry a través de sus pants.

‘’¡Oi!’’ Niall gritó. ‘’Nada de eso mientras estoy en la habitación.’’

Harry le sacó la lengua y tomó un respiro.

‘’¿Listo?’’ Louis preguntó suavemente. ‘’Un poco más y puede que te mojes, amor.’’

‘’Cállate,’’ le dijo Harry. ‘’Eso nunca ha pasado.’’

‘’Mmh.’’ La no respuesta de Louis le dijo a Harry que algo embarazoso había pasado mientras estuvo dormido. Bueno. Puede agregarlo a la lista.

Se tomó un momento extra para prepararse y después lo soltó con una mano, sosteniéndola para que Louis la tomará. Louis enredó sus dedos juntos, su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de Harry, y tiró suavemente.

‘’Vamos, H.’’

Era un proceso lento. Se sentía como un noventero con una cadera mala. Arrastraba sus pies más que dar pasos, y cada movimiento era tentativo. Un desplazamiento incorrecto de su peso podría hacerlo ceder, así que no se arriesgaría.

Niall se rio disimuladamente desde su posición en el sofá. Harry no se atrevió a verlo, estaba muy concentrado en el suelo enfrente de él, sus cejas juntas, todos sus músculos tensos.

‘’Cállate, Horan,’’ advirtió Louis, sus manos cálidas y gentiles sobre Harry.

‘’¿También lo ayudarás allá, Tommo?’’ Niall bromeó y las mejillas de Harry se incendiaron. El pensamiento de las manos de Louis alrededor de su pene, incluso de una manera completamente no sexual, mandó una pequeña excitación a su barriga.

‘’Si el me necesita,’’ respondió Louis, frotando la cadera de Harry y Harry lo amaba, demasiado, pero no dejaría que Louis lo ayudara a mear. De ninguna manera.

‘’Mis manos funcionan, ¿no es así?’’ le dijo a Niall, atreviéndose a mandarle una miradita antes de volver a mirar el suelo y a sus pies cubiertos por pantuflas. Casi llegaba.

‘’¿Todo bien, Haz?’’ Louis le preguntó. ‘’No duele, ¿verdad?’’

Harry sacudió su cabeza. Ya no dolía, no con la cantidad de trabajo que estaba haciendo en la fisioterapia, pero se sentía débil, frágil. Quebradizo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al baño, Louis entró con él y cerró la puerta con un clic. Habló suavemente, posiblemente para que Niall no pudiera oír desde afuera.

‘’Si quieres, puedes sentarte-‘’ Harry gaznó, agudo, avergonzado y con cariño. Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y Louis apretó su agarre alrededor de él.

‘’No necesito sentarme,’’ logró decir, su voz susurrante. ‘’Solo sostenme recto, ¿bien?’’

Louis sostuvo su cadera, su cara apretada contra la espalda de Harry mientras Harry hacía sus asuntos. Tan raro que fuera, se sentía romántico de alguna manera. Louis lo molestó sin parar cuando sea que tuvo la oportunidad, pero todavía seguía aquí, en el momento más vulnerable de Harry, sosteniéndolo mientras hacía del baño. Harry se rio, y aunque, sus manos estuvieron temblando la mayoría del tiempo, no falló en darle al inodoro ni una vez.

‘’¿Se lavaron las manos, ustedes dos?’’ Niall preguntó con una risa cuando hicieron su camino de vuelta. Louis le sacó el dedo del en medio por ambos, ya que Harry todavía tenía problemas con sus habilidades motoras finas. Estaba trabajando en ello.

‘’¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?’’ Louis le preguntó, conduciendo a Harry de regreso a su cama antes de que Harry lo parara y gesticulara hacia el sofá. Louis cambió de direcciones sin parpadear, su pulgar rozando el hueso de la cadera de Harry de un lado a otro. ‘’¿No tienes trabajo?’’

‘’Oh, ¿así que tú puedes trabajar desde la comodidad de la habitación del hospital de tu esposo y yo no?’’

‘’No estás trabajando,’’ le dijo Harry, acomodándose en el asiento junto a él con un suspiro.

‘’Y no es tu esposo.’’ Louis besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry.

‘’Tal vez estoy aquí para robármelo,’’ Niall dijo. Extendió su mano y tomó la mano de Harry, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos. ‘’¿Qué dices, Harold? ¿Cansado de ser un Tomlinson?’’

Harry pretendió pensarlo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Escuchó a Louis soltar un chillido ofendido detrás de él y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

‘’No estoy seguro de que vaya a ser un buen Horan,’’ meditó.

‘’No te haría tomar mi nombre, sin embargo. Es decir, es medieval.’’

‘’Ey, él _eligió_ cambiar su nombre,’’ Louis dijo, sonando genuinamente molesto a pesar de que sabía que Niall estaba bromeando.

‘’¿Escuchaste algo?’’ Niall preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, y Harry se rio ante el enojado resoplo de Louis. ‘’¿Dónde estábamos? Oh, sí. Mi propuesta.’’

‘’Está bien, es suficiente de esto. Muévete, ¿sí?’’ Louis empujó a Niall más lejos del sofá y se sentó entre ambos, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Niall se rio de él, su rostro rojo, clavando un dedo contra su hombro hasta que Louis lo alejó.

‘’¿Seguro que quieres a este viejo gruñón, H? Está por los treinta, ¿sabes?’’ Niall dijo la última parte en un fuerte susurro, sonriendo cuando Louis puso sus ojos en blanco y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá, recostándose un poco contra Harry.

‘’Y aún así, yo soy el que ocupa ayuda para ir al baño,’ Harry dijo. Levantó una mano y apartó el cabello de Louis lejos de sus ojos. Su fleco se estaba haciendo un poco más largo. Los parpados de Louis se agitaron, sus largas pestañas batiéndose con delicadeza y el calor comenzó a acumularse en el vientre de Harry.

‘’Siempre prometí que lo haría, solo que es antes de lo que pensábamos,’’ dijo Louis, y Harry ya estaba mirando sus ojos cuando Louis se giró hacia él, pero aún así lo hizo temblar al tenerlos fijos en él. ‘’Prometí que cuidaría de ti cuando tuvieras ciento y cuatro y ni siquiera pudieras recordar quién era, ¿no es así?’’

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry y asintió, mordiendo sus labios dentro de su boca para evitar que se tambalearan.

‘’Ahí está,’’ Louis dijo, volteándose hacia Niall, ‘’no irá a ninguna parte.’’

Fue el turno de Niall para poner sus ojos en blanco, y abrió su boca para decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por una rítmica melodía viniendo desde su celular.

‘’Tiempo de irme,’’ anunció, parándose. ‘’No quiero estar tarde.’’

‘’Tu teléfono está cargado, ¿no es así, amor?’’ Louis le preguntó a Harry. ‘’Vamos a ponerte de vuelta a la cama.’’

‘’Regresarás, ¿verdad?’’ Harry dejó que Louis lo pusiera sobre sus pies. ‘’¿Todos?’’

‘’Haremos una fiesta de eso,’’ Louis prometió.

‘’ _Es_ una fiesta.’’

‘’Una pequeña fiesta. No quiero meter a Liam en problemas.’’

Después de otra lenta caminata, Harry se sentó en su cama y dejó que Louis acomodara sus almohadas y su manta. Checó que su móvil estuviera a su alcance y luego observó, entretenido, a Louis echar a Niall.

‘’Déjame despedirme del Sr. Tomlinson, ¿bien?’’

Cuando se quedaron solos, besó a Harry en la cama, chupando la boca de Harry y haciéndolo gemir. La barriga de Harry se sintió caliente, excitación tirando de él cuando sintió las manos de Louis deslizarse en su cabello. Había estado pasando más y más últimamente. La libido de Harry había estado ausente durante semanas y semanas después de despertarse, pero ahora tomaba un poco más que una mirada de Louis para dejarlo todo agitado y nervioso.

Harry gimoteó cuando Louis se alejó, sintiéndose aturdido. Su boca se sentía un poco entumecida. Dejó que Louis lo besara ligeramente en los labios una o seis veces antes de que se enderezara con sus mejillas rosas.

‘’No me gusta que pienses sobre dejarme por otros hombres,’’ Louis dijo, su voz ronca. ‘’Ni siquiera como broma.’’

Harry sonrió, ‘’lo sé.’’

Louis se mofó y arregló su cabello. Dejó el acto y sonrió un segundo después, enterrando un pulgar en uno de los hoyuelos de Harry.

‘’Te veré después, niño atrevido.’’

Harry pretendió morderlo.

.

La cintura de Harry se sentía pequeña debajo de las manos de Louis. De regreso en el auto, Louis no podía dejar de pensar sobre ello. Cada vez que sostenía a Harry mientras se paraba y daba vueltas en la habitación, Louis sentía como si estuviera agarrando algo frágil. Había engordado, pero Harry todavía estaba lejos de ser el mismo que había sido desde antes del accidente.

Y mientras cada paso que daba por sí mismo los llevaban más cerca al momento de que fuera permitido llevarlo a casa, Louis no podía sacudir el sentimiento fantasma en sus palmas. La cintura de Harry se sentía pequeña debajo de sus manos, sus costillas un poco muy cerca de su piel, su cadera estaba lejos de ser tan suave como solía.

‘’La luz es verde,’’ Niall dijo, sacando a Louis de sus pensamientos y arrancó el auto con una sacudida.

‘’¿Estás bien?’’

‘’Solo pensando,’’ Louis murmuró mientras daba vuelta a la dirección de la escuela de Jamie.

‘’¿Sobre cómo no tiene sentido hacer una ceremonia de graduación para un montón de niños de cinco años?’’

Louis miró a Niall por el rabillo del ojo. ‘’Espera hasta que tengas uno propio y luego dime si todavía crees que no tiene sentido.’’

En realidad, Louis nunca ha sido fan de las graduaciones de preescolar. Se había quejado de todas y cada una de sus hermanos (y aún así fue el más ruidoso en la audiencia, gritando como loco cuando subían para tomar sus pequeños diplomas falsos) pero la de Jamie era diferente. Era el primer gran evento de Harry. Era el pasaje de Jamie a la escuela de niños grandes y los problemas de niño grande. Era la primera vez que Louis podía mirar al frente a todo lo que venía y ver a Harry allí junto a él.

‘’Eso no pasará pronto,’’ Niall dijo. ‘’Soy feliz de ser el tío Niall y dejarlos con sus padres cuando están siendo chiflados.’’

‘’Bien, tío Niall. Asegúrate de no decir nada sobre tus verdaderos sentimientos sobre graduaciones en frente de Jamie o definitivamente no serás padre, incluso si cambias de opinión.’’

‘’Ouch, Tommo.’’

El celular de Louis sonó desde el portavaso.

‘’Checa eso por mí, ¿por favor?’’ preguntó, sus manos sobre el volante.

‘’No creas que he olvidado lo que acabas de amenazar con hacer. ¿Qué diría tu querido esposo?’’ Niall alcanzó el teléfono, desbloqueándolo sin tener que le dijeran el código de acceso, y luego gimió. ‘’¡No quiero leer eso! Mierda, Louis, ¿qué le hiciste antes de irnos?’’

Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó, incluso cuando sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

‘’No puedo creer que olvide que tan repugnantes ustedes dos son.’’

‘’¿Estás celoso de que no esté considerando tu propuesta?’’

‘’El único idiota celoso en este auto eres tú,’’ Niall masculló, aunque había una sonrisa en su voz. Louis no podía si quiera negarlo – siempre había sido un idiota celoso cuando se trataba de Harry. Si Niall supiera, entonces no debería provocarlo.

Se lo dijo y Niall se burló.

‘’Voy a sumergir mis ojos en cloro tan pronto tenga la oportunidad.’’

‘’Oh, vamos, Niall,’’ se rio Louis. ‘’Has visto peor.’’

‘’No me recuerdes.’’

Louis había conocido a Niall durante su segundo año en la universidad, así que no había estado alrededor cuando Louis y Harry habían comenzado a salir por primera vez y habían estado unidos de la cadera tan a menudo como sus horarios lo permitían, susurrando cosas sucias en los oídos del otro en público, actuando como si pasar un día lejos del otro era la peor tortura.

Niall se había mudado al departamento de Louis después de que el compañero de piso anterior de Louis había abandonado la escuela, y conoció a Harry por primera vez cuando había entrado y ellos estaban teniendo sexo en la sala de estar. Había sido vergonzoso para todos los involucrados, pero definitivamente sirvió para romper el hielo. Al final del día, Niall y Harry se convirtieron en amigos, formando equipo para molestar a Louis desde el principio.

Semanas después, cuando Louis le dijo a Niall cuánto tiempo él y Harry habían estado juntos (un poco más de dos años, una cantidad de tiempo que había parecido monumental en ese entonces), Niall había estado sorprendido.

‘’Son tan asquerosos que pensé era algo nuevo. Er, lo digo de buena manera.’’

Niall terminó interrumpiéndolos mil veces más antes de que se mudara, y como quiera nunca aprendió a esperar hasta que le dijeran que estaba bien entrar después de tocar. Había sido su propia culpa cada vez, excepto por la primera vez. _Sabía_ que no debía de leer los mensajes que se mandaban, ni siquiera cuando Louis se lo pedía.

El preescolar de Jamie estaba cerca de la casa. Louis condujo por su cuadra y entró al estacionamiento de la escuela en un lapso de cinco minutos. Encontró un lugar muy rápido y justo apagó el motor cuando el móvil de Niall comenzó a timbrar. Se salió del auto con un saludo y Louis se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se volvió a acomodar por un momento.

Jamie había estado lleno de nervios esa mañana, casi vibrando fuera de su asiento durante el desayuno. Le había preguntado a Louis si iría cincuenta veces, si iría la abuelita Anne, si el tío Niall iría, la abuelita Jay, Lottie, papá.

‘’Sabes que papá no puede estar allí en persona, abejorro,’’ Louis le había dicho por lo que se sentía la undécima vez. ‘’Pero estará en mi teléfono, y después lo visitaremos en el hospital.’’

La emoción de Jamie lo había agotado.

El estacionamiento estaba abarrotado de gente, las personas estaban deambulando, algunos ya en rumbo hacia el edificio. La mamá de Louis había traído a Jamie más temprano para su último ensayo, y el resto de su familia ya les reservarían asientos en el auditorio.

Louis tomó su teléfono para llamar a Harry y vio los mensajes que recibió hace rato. Sintió su rostro arder pensando en Niall leyéndolos. Harry siempre había sido un sin vergüenza cuando se trataba sobre Louis y sexo, y lentamente estaba adquiriendo sus viejos hábitos. La semana anterior había encendido un amuleto mientras un pobre y confuso Liam le siguió mandando miradas preocupadas a Louis todo el tiempo. Louis había querido echarlo de la habitación y lanzarse sobre la cama de Harry, lo cual probablemente había sido el objetivo de Harry, pero había sido justo después de una sesión de fisioterapia y Harry se quedó dormido en la mitad de una oración.

No habían hecho nada más serio que besuquearse desde que Harry había despertado, y mientras que Louis había estado cinco años sin sexo, el tener a Harry despierto, caliente y mandándole mensajes sucios no lo estaban ayudando a controlarse. Se dijo a sí mismo que podía esperar hasta que Harry estuviera en casa y mejor, pero Harry le estaba demostrando ser bastante difícil de resistir.

Louis estaba a punto de presionar ‘llamar’ y regañar a Harry por ser un coqueto cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar en su mano y el nombre de Jordan apareció en la pantalla.

Fue como ser empapado con agua helada.

La mano de Louis se sacudió en sorpresa y un escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral. Por un segundo, pensó en ignorar la llamada – no habían hablado desde que Louis lo había echado, aunque Jordan había mandado un mail después de que Louis le había escrito a la oficina sobre Harry. Louis había tenido demasiado miedo de leer más allá de ‘’ _¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_ ’’ – eliminó el mail sin pensarlo dos veces.

Echó un vistazo afuera y cachó a Niall observándolo con un ceño fruncido de preocupación en su rostro. Niall y Jordan eran amigos. Niall podría incluso saber que Jordan estaba llamando. Con un suspiro tembloroso, Louis contestó.

‘’Ey.’’ Su vos salió más fuerte de lo que había esperado. Al otro lado de la línea, Jordan se quedó callado por un momento, como si sorprendiera que Louis hubiera contestado en lo absoluto.

‘’Ey, hola,’’ dijo eventualmente, sonaba nervioso. ‘’Um, ¿cómo estás?’’

‘’Estoy bien, ¿tú?’’ Mierda, ya estaba echándolo a perder. No pudo evitar sonar distante, y se aclaró la garganta en un esfuerzo por hacer que voz saliera más amigable.

‘’Bien. Estoy muy bien, bien. ¿Cómo… cómo está tu esposo?’’

Louis hizo una mueca de dolor, su garganta se contrajo. No había llorado sobre esto desde que le había dicho a Harry hace todas esas semanas atrás y no quería empezar de nuevo ahora. Jordan ni siquiera se oía enojado. Se escuchaba un poco perdido, y Louis sabía que le debía una explicación ahora que el polvo se había asentado un poco.

‘’Está mejor,’’ dijo tentativamente. ‘’Todavía sigue en el hospital, pero puede que regrese a casa pronto.’’

‘’Eso es bueno, me… alegro.’’

Hubo silencio por algunos segundos, y Louis buscó algo que decir, una manera de comenzar a explicar, de disculparse. Se quedó en blanco.

Esa noche se sentía como un mal sueño, borroso, confuso y lleno de malos sentimientos. No había nada positivo que pudiera pensar en decir, aparte de estar agradecido de que Jordan le hubiera dado tiempo antes de llamar.

‘’Jordan-‘’

‘’Niall me explicó,’’ Jordan lo interrumpió. ‘’Siempre pensé que había fallecido.’’ De nuevo, Louis hizo un gesto de dolor.

‘’Había empezado a sentirse así para entonces,’’ dijo con un poco de esfuerzo, las palabras se atascaron un poco al salir. ‘’Es… se fue mucho tiempo.’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Siento la manera, manera en la que te trate. Ese día. No era yo mismo. Quería llamarte antes, pero yo-‘’

‘’Lo entiendo,’’ Jordan dijo. ‘’Bueno, no lo hago, pero, tú sabes, está bien.’’ Fue el turno de Jordan para aclarar su garganta. ‘’¿Lo sabe?’’

‘’Sí, yo- no somos buenos con los secretos.’’

‘’Supongo que esto hará incomodas las fiestas de la compañía, ¿eh?’’ Dios, toda esta conversación era incomoda como el infierno, y sin embargo Louis estaba soltando una carcajada. Había una razón por la cual le dijo que sí a Jordan en primer lugar, y en su mayoría fue gracias a su sentido del humor. Siempre estaba relajado y Louis siempre se había sentido cómodo alrededor de él.

‘’Supongo,’’ estuvo de acuerdo, frotando la parte superior de su cuello.

‘’Para que conste,’’ Jordan agregó suavemente, ‘’lo pase bien.’’ Louis parpadeó, sorprendido de que Jordan estuviera en realidad hablando de eso. ‘’Tuve un crush masivo en ti por meses. Tomó un tiempo antes de que entendieras la pista.’’

‘’Yo, um, no estaba realmente buscando a alguien,’’ Louis dijo, jugueteando con su alianza matrimonial con su pulgar izquierdo. Tuvo que obligarse para no dejar que la declaración saliera como una pregunta.

‘’Sí, supongo que no lo hacías.’’ Louis esperó para que siguiera, observando el reloj en su tablero de control. Cinco minutos para que inicie el show. Niall probablemente ya habría entrado, ya que Louis no podía verlo más. ‘’Si en algún momento lo haces, me refiero a buscar, yo-‘’

‘’Estoy casado,’’ Louis soltó abruptamente, sorprendido de nuevo.

‘’S-sí, por supuesto, solo me refería, me refiero, estabas casado antes y-‘’

Sintiéndose enojado otra vez, Louis se sentó, su espalda recta.

‘’Es diferente,’’ dijo con firmeza, logrando sonar más seguro de cómo se sentía. No había engañado. No lo había hecho. ‘’¿Por qué me llamaste?’’

‘’Joder, lo siento, sé que es diferente, yo solo- estoy quedando en ridículo, lo sé. Por favor, olvida que dije algo.’’

‘’Lo que pasó fue- no pasará de nuevo. Lo siento por la forma en que lo manejé, para ser honesto toda esa mañana todavía sigue borrosa en mi mente, pero sé que fue un idiota.’’

‘’Louis-‘’

‘’Preferiría si no me llamaras de nuevo,’’ siguió Louis, hablando sobre un Jordan que se escuchaba ansioso y tratando de reprimir su propio pánico. Necesitaba terminar esta conversación. ‘’Puedes mandarme correos sobre trabajo, pero eso es todo. Lo siento.’’

‘’Yo, sí, bien, lo siento también. Mierda.’’

Louis tomó un respiro. ‘’Tengo que irme.’’

‘’Está bien,’’ Jordan se oía avergonzado y honestamente, Louis estaba avergonzado en su nombre. Esta no era la conversación que había esperado.

‘’Bien,’’ dijo. ‘’Um, adiós.’’

‘’Adiós, Louis.’’

Louis se desconectó y dejó que su frente golpeara el volante. ¿Qué mierda?

‘’¿Qué mierda?’’ musitó en voz alta.

Su móvil zumbó y por un momento, Louis pensó que Jordan estaba llamando de nuevo. Pero todo lo que vio cuando checó la pantalla fue una larga sucesión de signos de interrogación por parte de Niall.

Louis entró al auditorio sintiéndose un poco aturdido. Vio a su familia en una de las filas intermedias casi de inmediato y pasó por encima de padres y abuelos ligeramente molestos para llegar a su asiento. Niall estaba en su teléfono, sus audífonos puestos.

‘’Bien, puedes relajarte, ya llegó,’’ estaba diciendo, y Louis se sentó y tomó el teléfono junto con los audífonos y todo.

‘’¿Dónde estabas? Casi te lo pierdes,’’ dijo la voz de Harry, susurrando como si realmente estuviera en el teatro. Louis tuvo que sonreír, forzando sacar a Jordan de su mente por un momento. ‘’Apunta la cámara hacia arriba, por favor, Lou.’’

Louis apuntó la cámara hacia el pequeño escenario, la cortina decorada con letras coloridas. Harry estuvo quieto, y la cámara en su lado parecía estar apagada.

‘’¿Estás ahí? No puedo verte.’’

‘’Deberías de estar preocupado de ver a Jamie, no a mí.’’

Louis quería ver a Harry mirando a Jamie obtener su diploma falso, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Un momento después, las luces se atenuaron y un silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

‘’Desearía poder estar allí,’’ Harry susurró en el oído de Louis.

‘’Lo estás,’’ susurró de vuelta Louis, y se acomodó para el show.

.

_gran 3-0 hoy para mi!_

_Rcuerds cuando pensbmos q tndramos 3 jamies ahra_

_Buenos tiempos_

.

Jamie en su pequeña toga roja y su pequeño birrete rojo era incluso más tierno en persona. Se pavoneó dentro de la habitación de Harry con su barbilla en alto orgullosamente, y Harry aplaudió y lo animó hasta que Jamie se avergonzó y corrió hacia él, sacándole el aliento.

Le había pedido a Liam que lo ayudara a sentarse en su silla después de que terminara la ceremonia, y desde entonces había estado donde vueltas por el pasillo. Sus brazos ardían por la tensión, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que cargara a Jamie y le diera un abrazo.

‘’¿Cómo se siente ser un niño grande de verdad?’’ preguntó, sentando a Jamie sobre sus rodillas. Su gorrito se había torcido después de lanzarse hacia él, y sus mejillas estaban iluminadas.

‘’¡Bien! ¡Lancé mi gorro hacia arriba y tocó el techo!’’

‘’¿El _techo_?’’ Harry se quedó sin aliento. ‘’Entonces debes de ser demasiado fuerte.’’

‘’Uh-huh, puedo cargar a papi, ¿quieres ver?’’

‘’No, no cargar a papi, por favor,’’ Louis dijo desde la puerta, donde el resto de la familia se estaban deslizando dentro. Jamie probablemente había corrido desde el elevador.

Jamie no parecía molesto por la negativa de Louis. Rebotó un poco en el regazo de Harry, todo sonrisas y su sudoroso cabello pegándose en su sien.

‘’¿Estás caliente, cariño? ¿Deberíamos de quitar esto?’’ Alzó su mano para tomar el gorrito de Jamie, pero Jamie sacudió su cabeza, tirando el gorrito tan abajo sobre su cabeza que sus anteojos se cayeron.

‘’¡No! ¡Todavía es hoy!’’

‘’Ha estado usándolo todo el día, Haz. Día de graduación,’’ Louis explicó. Harry asintió en comprensión, atrapando a Jamie mirándolo desde debajo del borde de su gorro.

‘’Es un día muy especial,’’ dijo, y Jamie asintió. ‘’Los días especiales requieren atuendos especiales.’’

‘’Es rojo porque es mi color favorito _y_ el color de mi generación.’’

‘’Eso es suerte, que el color de tu generación se tu favorito, ¿verdad?’’

Jamie asintió con una sonrisa que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran. Harry recogió los pequeños anteojos y pretendió inspeccionarlos en busca de daños, girándolos antes de asentir y colocárselos al pequeño cuidadosamente. Jamie parpadeó detrás de los lentes, aferrándose al suéter de Harry (realmente uno de Harry esta vez, no de Louis, familiar y desgastado) para no perder su equilibrio.

‘’¿Me viste en el teléfono de papi?’’

‘’Lo hice, te veías muy listo.’’

‘’Sí.’’

Harry escuchó risas y fue sacado de la burbuja suya y de Jamie. Miró alrededor y estuvo sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que estaba en su habitación. Era la primera vez que estaba así de abarrotada y Harry lo disfrutó. Amaba tener a las personas que amaba junto a su alrededor, fue una de las razones por las cuales Louis y él habían elegido una casa grande antes.

Su mamá y Robin estaban ahí, Jay, Lottie, y Fizzy, quien había hecho el viaje desde Doncaster hace unos días. Niall, Louis, y Jamie, quien era el más pequeño, pero parecía ocupar la mayoría de espacio. Harry llamó la atención de Louis. Louis le guiñó el ojo mientras colocaba una caja de cartón sobre el tocador antes de que Jamie estuviera agarrando la cara de Harry y tirara de ella hacia abajo.

‘’Papá, no estás escuchando,’’ lo regañó. Su pequeño ceño fruncido le recordó a Louis.

‘’Lo siento, abejorro. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?’’

Jamie lo miró fijamente, sus manos todavía en sus mejillas.

‘’Así es como papi me dice,’’ dijo.

‘’¿No debería de decirte así?’’ preguntó, inseguro repentinamente. Hasta ahora, Jamie había sido encantador. Cada visita y cada llama había ido sin ningún problema. Se llevaban bien, se reían de las tontas bromas del otro, pasaban el rato dibujando y contando historias. La única vez que algo pareció molestar a Jamie fue la primera vez que lo vio a él y a Louis besándose.

Aunque besar era un poco exagerado, ya que Louis había muy apenas presionado sus labios contra los de Harry para evitar que se riera de Louis sobre algo, le dio un pico una vez y no se prolongó ni siquiera por un momento, y cuando habían levantado la vista, Jamie había estado observando. Su pequeñita cara había estado seria, pero no había preguntado, y poco después, Louis lo había llevado a casa. Eso había sido hace semanas.

‘’Porque puedo llamarte otras cosas,’’ Harry siguió cuando Jamie no respondió. ‘’Tesoro. Conejito. ¿Terroncito de azúcar? ¿ _Sr. James_ ya que eres todo un adulto?’’

Jamie se rio, sacudiendo su cabeza en ‘no’ a cada sugerencia. Sus ojos se convirtieron en hendiduras cuando se reía, su pequeña nariz arrugada. Algún día, Harry iba a dejar de registrar cada pequeña cosa de su hijo, pero no sucedería en un futuro cercano.

‘’¿Qué negociación está pasando por aquí?’’ Louis preguntó, acercándose y haciendo cosquillas en el lado de Jamie. Se estaba retorciendo fuerte contra los muslos de Harry, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. ‘’Se supone que esto es una fiesta, ¿sí? Todos deberían tener la oportunidad de hablar con el hombre del momento.’’

Louis levantó a Jamie fuera de él y Harry odió sentirse aliviado, sus piernas relajándose, libres del peso de Jamie. La sonrisa que Louis le mandó mientras cargaba a Jamie al otro lado de la habitación era privada, y Harry recordó la forma en la que se habían besado más temprano ese día y se sintió un poco caliente debajo del cuello.

La caja que había traído Louis resultó ser un pastel, e incluso Liam terminó con una rebanada, la cual aceptó mientras farfullaba y su rostro se ponía rojo y prometió comerlo durante su descanso.

Cuando fue tiempo de que todos se fueran, Harry estaba de regreso en la cama, con un Jamie inconsciente acomodado sobre él y respirando contra su cuello. Había aceptado quitarse su gorrito, pero su toga todavía estaba alrededor de sus pequeños hombros como una capa.

‘’¿Puedes quedarte un rato más?’’ Harry le preguntó a Louis suavemente cuando sus familias recogieron sus cosas. Louis asintió, pasando una mano sobre la espalda de Jamie antes de inclinarse para besar la mejilla de Harry.

‘’Podría observarlos para siempre,’’ susurró contra la piel de Harry. Era la misma manera en que Harry se sentía cuando miraba a Louis y a Jamie interactuar – como si pudiera sentarse y nunca apartar sus ojos de ellos.

Todos se despidieron con voces suaves, saludando desde la puerta y prometiendo que lo visitarían pronto. Con suerte, Harry saldría de allí incluso antes.

Cuando estuvieron solos, se movió lo suficiente para ser capaz de sentarse sin despertar a Jamie. Louis se paró cerca, sus dedos visiblemente temblando para ayudar, pero le estaba dando espacio a Harry.

‘’Adivina que,’’ Harry dijo una vez que estaba cómodo. La mejilla de Jamie estaba descansando sobre su hombro, sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

‘’¿Qué?’’

‘’No, tienes que adivinar.’’ Harry sonrió ante la expresión exasperada de Louis, sus mejillas se inflaron antes de que dejara salir una larga respiración.

‘’¿En serio, Haz? ¿Ni siquiera una pista?’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Harry fingió considerarlo, ‘’supongo que puedo ayudarte, si tengo que hacerlo.’’

‘’Por favor, hazlo.’’

‘’Tiene que ver conmigo,’’ dijo, su voz apagándose hasta que Louis rodó sus ojos, ‘’y mis planes de vida.’’

Louis pareció congelarse antes de que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Lo hacía ver como si estuviera brillando, Harry casi quiso cubrir sus ojos, excepto que no quería perderse de ningún segundo.

‘’¿En serio?’’

Harry asintió, sosteniendo a Jamie más cerca.

‘’¿Qué tan pronto?’’

‘’Una semana a partir de hoy, dijo la Dra. Sheldon.’’

Sin advertencia, Louis se lanzó hacia adelante. Agarró la cara de Harry y picoteó toda su Harry con besitos, atrapando algunas de las lágrimas perdidas que Harry no había podido contener.

‘’Mierda, no puedo esperar,’’ Louis estaba diciendo mientras sus dedos de deslizaban entre el cabello de Harry. Jamie ni siquiera se movió. ‘’Te quiero en casa tan mal.’’

‘’Sí,’’ Harry dejó salir.

La Dra. Sheldon había venido a dar las noticias cas tan pronto como Louis y Niall se habían ido antes de la ceremonia de Jamie. Había tomado inhumano el autocontrol para no soltarlo hasta ahora, pero había querido compartir las noticias mientras estuvieran solos.

‘’Todavía tendré que venir aquí para la terapia física y la Dra. Puram dijo que me reuniría con ella en su oficina en Kensington de ahora en adelante. Y la Dra. Sheldon quiere hacer un montón de ánalisis, y todavía no puedo conducir, así que-‘’

‘’Te llevare a cualquier lugar al que necesites ir, amor. No te estreses por eso.’’

‘’No quiero que te pierdas el verano de Jamie.’’

‘’No lo haré, lo solucionaremos,’’ Louis dijo, inclinándose para tomar la boca de Harry en un beso apropiado. Harry respondió lo mejor que podía con el peso de Jamie sobre él, moviendo una mano furtivamente hacia el cuello de Louis y apretándolo.

‘’Lou,’’ dijo después de un momento, hablando contra los labios de Louis.

‘’Sí.’’

‘’¿Jamie sabe que iré a casa?’’

Louis se alejó con sus cejas juntas y un lado de su boca se levantó en una sonrisa.

‘’Bueno, viendo que justo me lo dijiste hace un minuto y él está babeando sobre tu hombro, no creo que esté al tanto de eso aun, no.’’

‘’Me _refiero_ ,’’ Harry clarificó, estirando el cabello corto en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Louis, ‘’sabe que iré a casa eventualmente. Que vivo- que se supone que debo de vivir allí.’’

Jamie solo había conocido a Harry dormido o en el hospital. Harry no creía que él pensaba que era extraño o temporal. Estaba casi seguro de que Jamie nunca se había detenido a pensar sobre que, cuando Harry pudiera moverse con más libertad, no habría ninguna razón por la cual viviera en otro lugar.

Louis retrocedió más, ahora mirando más contemplativo. Se sentó en la orilla del colchón y dejó que su mano cayera sobre el muslo de Harry distraídamente.

‘’No hemos hablado sobre eso, pero estoy seguro de que él sabe. ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?’’

‘’Tiene cinco,’’ Harry dijo. ‘’No creo que vaya a saber al menos de que alguien le diga.’’

‘’Bien, esperaremos hasta que se despierte y le diremos. Estará emocionado.’’

Harry no estaba tan seguro.

‘’Lou,’’ comenzó, inseguro de cómo decirlo, ‘’no va a querer compartirte.’’

Las cejas de Louis se alzaron, su cuerpo retrocedió ligeramente en sorpresa.

‘’¿A qué te refieres?’’ preguntó con una risita.

‘’Tal vez le guste la _idea_ de mí viviendo con él, pero él…’’ Jamie realmente nunca había tenido dos padres hasta ahora. Había tenido a Louis solo para él toda su vida, y solo había tenido a Louis para enseñarle, disciplinarlo, poner límites. Hasta el momento, Harry nunca había tenido que regañar a Jamie, pero no era ingenuo. Tendría que levantarle la voz eventualmente, y pararse en todo su peso. El amor de Jamie aún se sentía frágil. Harry era prácticamente un extraño. Un extraño que de repente viviría en su casa, tocar sus cosas, robar la atención de su padre. Él lo odiaría.

‘’Harry, tiene cinco,’’ Louis repitió sus palabras de regreso. ‘’Le explicaremos y le gustará, o no. De cualquier manera, todos tendremos que acostumbrarnos, ¿no?’’

‘’No estoy seguro-‘’

‘’Él te ama. Te ha amado toda su vida y te amará incluso si tiene que compartir.’’ Louis rodeó la rodilla de Harry con su mano. ‘’Es tu casa. Tú la elegiste, la arreglaste tanto como pudiste, y muy apenas viviste en ella. En realidad, nunca fue un hogar sin ti allí, Harry. Lo sabes.’’

Genial, ahora Harry estaba llorando en serio. Era diferente al tipo de llanto que sentía como si estuviera rasgando su garganta, la clase de llanto que la Dra. Puram le había ayudado a resolver. Ahora estaba llorando porque su pecho se sentía tan lleno de la mejor manera posible.

Cerró un puño en la parte delantera de la camisa de Louis y lo acercó, besándolo de nuevo hasta que su rostro estaba mojado con las lágrimas de Harry. Su otro brazo se estaba entumeciendo debajo del peso de Jamie, pero no le importaba. Louis lo hacía sentir como si pudiera mover montañas, siempre lo había hecho.

Revisando su teléfono, entre los mensajes antiguos, Harry había encontrado elogios interminables. Era como si Louis no pudiera contenerse, tenía que darle apoyo incluso si Harry no pudiera oírlo.

_Te ves muy con el cabello corto._

_¿sabías que tus uñas se ven bien cubiertas en azul? A Jamie le gustaba más el rojo, pero es parcial_

_Creo que eres el favorito de todos aquí, incluso si nadie lo dice. No puedo culparlos_

_Ya no roncas. Lo extraño_

La Dra. Puram le había dicho que se enfocara en los mensajes positivos, si no iba a dejar de leerlos. Ayudó, no porque sonaban más como Louis, pero porque por cada uno triste, había al menos diez que le irradiaban calor. Ya sea que Louis era dulce, o estaba bromeando, o contando una historia sobre alguien que conocían, una palabra nueva de Jamie había aprendido, o la vez que se metió a un armario y alguien le cerró la puerta y se quedó dormido, y Louis casi llamó a la policía cuando no pudo encontrarlo.

Harry habría destrozado la casa, y sabía que Louis se había sentido de la misma manera, pero también se mostró cariñoso y extrañamente orgulloso de su hijo, haciendo bromas antes de que pudiera caminar.

Harry no había revisado todos los mensajes aún, en su lugar, eligió enviar y recibir nuevos, bombardeando el móvil de Louis incluso si estaban en la misma habitación, platicando con Dan y el resto de los niños, quienes todavía no lo visitaban.

Harry sospechaba que Louis tenía algo que ver con eso, pero no se había molestado en preguntar. Los vería pronto.

Los mensajes eran una gran tentación cuando no tenía nada que hacer, así que se aseguraba de mantenerse ocupado tanto como podía.

Cuando no podía dormir, llamaba a Gemma, quien era la única que estaba lo suficiente despierta como para tener una conversación apropiada, y practicaban sus acentos americanos entre ellos, a veces haciendo que Harry se ría tanto que una enfermera tendría que venir a callarlo.

Unos minutos después, cuando Louis rompió el beso, Harry abrió sus ojos para ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, un delgado anillo azul alrededor. La barbilla de Harry se sintió herida por la quemadura de la barba de varios días, y estaba seguro que la piel alrededor de su boca era un color rosa brillante.

‘’Esto no es un comportamiento apropiado,’’ respiró Louis, sonriendo. ‘’Hay un pequeño niño en la habitación.’’

Dios, Harry no podía esperar para estar en _su_ habitación, en _su_ cama, la cerradura de _su_ puerta. Soltó la camisa de Louis y dejó que su cabeza golpeara su almohada, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Jamie se movió, frotando su rostro en su hombro antes de voltearse hasta que su pequeña nariz estuviera presionando contra la garganta de Harry y bueno, ahora Harry estaba distraído.

‘’¿Deberíamos dejarlo dormir tanto? No querrá dormirse después,’’ dijo, tratando de maniobrar a Jamie en una posición más cómoda.

‘’Cuánto más tarde en dormirse, más tarde se levantará mañana. El campamento no es hasta en unas semanas más, mamá regresará a Donny pronto, y luego estarás en casa. Necesitaré todo el descanso que pueda conseguir.’’

‘’¿Tu mamá no se quedara?’’ Harry preguntó.

‘’Ella quería, cuando despertaste por primera vez. Pero ahora estás mucho mejor, H. Vendrá si la necesitamos. A parte, tu mamá está aquí para darnos una mano.’’

Harry asintió. Se sentía más fuerte, infinitamente. Y una parte de él había querido pasar un tiempo a solas con sus chicos de todos modos, un tiempo para adaptarse.

‘’No creo que pueda subir escaleras todavía,’’ dijo.

‘’Te instalaré en el estudio o en la sala.’’

‘’Y ocuparé un banco en la ducha.’’

Louis soltó una carcajada, haciendo un pobre intento de cubrirla con su puño.

‘’Puedo hacer eso,’’ dijo. ‘’Mi abuela solía tener una silla en su ducha.’’

Harry lo fulminó con su mirada, ‘’Estoy feliz de que te recuerde a tu abuela, Lou. Tu abuela desnuda, hurra.’’

Louis se rio, sin molestarse en tratar de contenerlo esta vez.

‘’Siempre puedo renunciar al banco y ayudarte yo mismo,’’ dijo. Sus ojos estaban prácticamente brillando con jubilo y Harry lo quería así todo el tiempo por el resto de sus vidas.

‘’Eso no funcionó incluso cuando podía pararme por mi cuenta.’’ Sus intentos de ducharse juntos habían resultado en muñecas torcidas y cortinas de duchas rasgadas y un accidente vergonzoso (y doloroso) con un grifo, una vez.

‘’Siempre hay tinas,’’ ofreció Louis.

‘’La tina de baño está arriba.’’

‘’Bueno,’’ Louis resopló, ‘’supongo que eso es un incentivo suficiente para poner estos en forma.’’ Clavó sus dedos en el muslo de Harry y Harry apenas contuvo un grito de sorpresa.

‘’Aleja tus garras de allí, estoy sosteniendo a tu _hijo_.’’

Louis se retiró, ambas palmas arriba y su sonrisa intacta. Jamie todavía dormía, y el hombro de Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse húmedo, ya sea con baba o con sudor, no estaba seguro.

‘’No le gusta que te bese, ¿verdad?’’ Louis le preguntó después de un momento. Harry lo miró fijamente – no sabía que Louis había notado la mirada de Jamie esa vez. ‘’Me preguntó sobre eso,’’ Louis clarificó ante la mirada de Harry.

‘’¿ _Cuándo_? No dijiste nada.’’

Louis se encogió de hombros, ‘’hace unos días.’’

‘’¿Qué preguntó exactamente?’’

‘’Preguntó por qué te bese.’’

‘’¿Y que le dijiste?’’

‘’Que te amo, que eres mi esposo y lo tengo permitido,’’ Louis dijo, pellizcando la nariz de Harry y moviéndola, ‘’siempre y cuando me lo permitas.’’

Harry trató de liberarse sin empujar mucho a Jamie. Louis lo soltó con una palmadita. ‘’¿Qué dijo?’’

‘’Dijo que era raro y que no lo hiciéramos más.’’

Harry hizo una mueca. Jamie no pensaría que fuera raro si Harry hubiera estado allí desde el principio. Jamie estaría acostumbrado.

‘’Ey, el cree que casi todo es raro, está bien.’’ Louis puso una mano sobre la espalda de Jamie. ‘’Sería raro si _no_ creyera que es raro.’’

Harry se rio, de alguna manera logrando no estallar en lágrimas. Realmente lo estaba haciendo mejor.

‘’Solo nos tenemos que besar mucho hasta que ya no le importe,’’ propuso Louis.

‘’No, eso suena… mal, no sé.’’

Louis rodó sus ojos, ‘’bien, nunca nos besaremos de nuevo porque nuestro hijo de cinco años cree que asqueroso.’’

De nuevo, Harry se rio, y esta vez logró despertar a Jamie por accidente. Levantó su cabeza, sus labios fruncidos en un puchero y marcas en su mejilla por estar recostado contra el suéter de Harry. Parpadeó y miró alrededor de la vacía habitación, arrodillándose en el regazo de Harry, sus brazos todavía alrededor del cuello de Harry. Una vez que terminó de inspeccionar la habitación, volvió a recostar su cabeza, esta vez debajo de la barbilla de Harry. Harry no lo podía ver correctamente, pero podía ver a Louis hacer caras tontas y sentir a Jamie riéndose contra él.

‘’¿Adivine qué, abejorro?’’ Louis preguntó después de unos minutos, cuando fue claro que Jamie no se volvería a dormir. Louis mandó una rápida mirada a Harry y este asintió, preparándose para la reacción de Jamie.

‘’¿Más regalos?’’ Jamie preguntó.

‘’Es como un regalo. Papá me acaba de decir que pronto podrá irse de aquí.’’

‘’¿A dónde irá?’’

‘’Vendrá a casa con nosotros, por supuesto. Allí es donde todas sus cosas están. Sabes que solía vivir con papá antes de que vinieras, ¿no?’’

Jamie estuvo quieto por un momento antes de contonearse lo suficiente para ser capaz de ver a Harry.

‘’¿Es verdad?’’

Louis hizo un sonido de protesta, pero Jamie no lo reconoció. Miró a Harry, grandes ojos azules fijos en los suyos, y esperó por una respuesta.

‘’Sí, es verdad,’’ Harry dijo con voz ronca, tan nervioso de repente que su garganta se había secado. ‘’Espero recordar mi camino alrededor. Podrías mostrarme donde está todo.’’

Jamie sonrió y saltó para abrazarlo alrededor del cuello, casi ahogándolo. El rostro de Louis estaba petulante cuando Harry lo miró, abrazando de vuelta a Jamie. Harry le sacó su lengua y disfrutó de la buena disposición de Jamie mientras duró – todavía no creía que fuera así de sencillo, pero estaba feliz de pretender.

.

El día en que Harry estaba programado para ir a casa, Louis manejo al hospital por su cuenta. Habían empacado sus cosas la noche anterior, y Harry había terminado echando a Louis cuando ninguno de ellos podía dormir, demasiados ansiosos para apagar sus cerebros. Estaban alimentando los nervios del otro, y Louis se fue a la medianoche con sus cosas solo para regresar el siguiente día antes de las ocho de la mañana, sin haber podido pegar el ojo.

Harry lo estaba esperando en la silla de ruedas en la cual se suponía lo sacaría del hospital, sus dedos inquietos en su regazo. Estaba usando unos pants de Louis, sus tobillos huesudos estaban a la vista. Sus pies estaban torcidos sobre los estribos. Louis tuvo que hablar consigo mismo para no saltar a su regazo en frente de Liam y la Dra. Sheldon. También se dio cuenta que había olvidado traerle a Harry unos zapatos apropiados, y tendría que usar sus pantuflas para irse, como el viejo que siempre había sido en secreto.

La Dra. Sheldon estrechó la mano de Louis y Liam aceptó fuertes abrazos, primero de Louis y luego de Harry, quien llegó tan lejos como para plantarle un beso fuerte en su frente.

‘’Gracias por todo,’’ Harry le dijo, manos en sus hombros, así que Liam estaba forzado a inclinar su cintura casi a la mitad. ‘’Lo siento por llorar en ti tan a menudo. Y por pedirte tantas cosas. Y por arruinar tus matorrales esa vez.’’

Liam se rio, sus mejillas poniéndose rosas.

‘’Fue un placer, Sr. Tomlinson,’’ dijo, antes de que su rostro se arrugara en vergüenza, poniéndose de un rojo intenso. ‘’Quiero decir-‘’

Perro Harry ya estaba carcajeándose por cualquier rápida corrección que Liam estaba tratando de hacer.

‘’Haz, sabes que lo verás en unos días, no hay necesidad de despedirte,’’ Louis dijo, aunque iba a extrañar a Liam. Harry había pasado casi ocho semanas en el hospital, y Liam había sido una constante presencia a lo largo de ello. Louis siempre se había sentido mejor cuando no podía estar allí, pero sabiendo que Liam estaría cerca.

‘’Pero ya no seré su VIP, Lou,’’ Harry explicó. ‘’Seré otro otra personal cualquiera que pase. Tal vez pretenda que no me conoce.’’

‘’Te conoce más de lo que me gustaría, amor. Más de lo que probablemente él haya querido.’’

Esta vez, Harry y Liam se pusieron rojos, solo Harry rio encantando y Liam lucía como si no supiera donde esconderse.

En adición a los pants de Louis, Harry estaba usando un suéter grueso y un viejo gorro, el cual Louis no podía recordar a quien había pertenecido originalmente, puesto hacia abajo para tapar sus orejas. Con 23°C, estaba caliente afuera, con amenaza de lluvia solo en la tarde e incluso una pizca de sol saliendo detrás de las nubes. Harry comenzaría a sudar tan pronto estuvieran afuera, pero tenían ordenes estrictas de mantenerlo abrigado y en el interior al principio, junto con instrucciones para un cóctel complicado de medicamentos que Louis ya había recogido y puesto en su baño en casa, lejos de entrometidas manitas.

Estaba agradecido de que su mamá hubiera decidido quedarse un día extra, aunque solo fuera para tener a alguien que sabía lo que estaban haciendo al supervisar los movimientos de Harry.

Cada vez que Louis recordaba que esto realmente le estaba sucediendo a _él_ , a _ellos_ , tenía que detenerse y absorberlo otra vez.

Dejaron que Louis empujara la silla hacia el elevador y por el pasillo, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido mientras se acercaban más a la salida hasta que pasaron los escritorios de la recepción y las puertas se deslizaron para abrirse con un suave woosh y Louis estaba saliendo. Afuera, con Harry, quien estaba despierto y yendo a casa con él. Finalmente.

‘’Jesús,’’ susurró, limpiando su rostro y la humedad en sus mejillas. ‘’Mierda.’’

Harry tenía su cabeza inclinada, su frente en su palma y su codo sobre el reposabrazos de la silla. Louis no necesitaba mirar para saber que Harry estaba llorando también, y en este punto, era difícil imaginarlos dando un paso adelante en cualquier dirección desde aquí sin llorar todo el camino.

‘’¿Te apetece dar un camino hasta el coche? ¿O debería de traerlo?’’

Harry de hecho pareció considerarlo antes de responder, lo cual era evidencia de sus nervios todavía presentes. Louis apretó su hombro detrás de él, mirando el estacionamiento y los edificios a la distancia e intentando imaginar lo que Harry veía. ¿Hubo algún cambio notable desde la última vez que Harry se paró en este lugar? ¿Qué sobre su vecindario? ¿El resto de la ciudad?

‘’¿Qué tan lejos está el coche?’’ Harry preguntó eventualmente, su voz contagiosa.

‘’Justo allí.’’ Louis apuntó hacia su SUV negro, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Era el mismo auto que Harry conocía, el mismo rasguño en el costado gracias a un carrito de supermercado extraviado, la misma calcamonía de Hard Rock Café en el parabrisas trasero.

‘’Puedo caminar,’’ Harry dijo después de secar su rostro con su manga y soportar ambas manos en cada reposabrazos. Louis se apresuró a hacer clic en los frenos antes de que Harry lograra enviar la silla rodando hacia atrás. Louis se puso de cuclillas en frente de Harry para mover los estribos a un lado y recordó las pantuflas. Eran delgadas y estaban desgastadas gracias a Harry, Louis e incluso Jamie, quien no se había molestado en quitarse los tenis para usarlas las veces que había querido jugar a ser un paciente del hospital (no era el juego favorito de Louis). No estarían en buenas condiciones después de cruzar el asfalto sucio. Probablemente ni eran los suficientemente gruesas para proteger los pies de Harry contra la superficie arenosa.

‘’Está bien,’’ Harry dijo antes de que Louis pudiera abrir su boca. ‘’Solo ayúdame a pararme, estoy tan malditamente mareado que mis piernas están temblando.’’

Louis rio y se puso de pie, agarrando ambas manos de Harry. Justo como cada vez desde que Harry había comenzado a pararse de nuevo, Louis jadeó un poco cuando estaba en toda su altura. Era solo dos o tres centímetros más alto que Louis, pero como quiera se sentía que Harry lo sobrepasaba aún más después de que Louis había pasado demasiado tiempo mirándolo hacia abajo.

Louis estaba a punto de decir algo sobre que ocupaba una de sus manos para buscar sus llaves del coche cuando Harry se tropezó hacia adelante. Por un segundo, Louis estaba seguro de que Harry estaba a punto de aplastarlo y de romperle un hueso en el proceso. En su lugar, tomó a Louis en sus brazos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que hubo un pum en algún lugar de su espalda y su nariz estaba aplastada contra la garganta de Harry.

Podía ver a la Dra. Sheldon y a Liam por sobre el hombre de Harry, educadamente pretendiendo ver el cielo, el suelo, sus lúnulas de sus uñas.

Louis rio y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apretándolo de vuelta. No dijeron nada, y cuando se separaron, Harry fue por la mano de Louis al instante, sus dedos entrelazados.

Les tomó cinco lentos minutos caminar la corta distancia al auto, pero cada paso que Harry dio incrementó el tamaño de su sonrisa. Para cuando Louis lo estaba ayudando a entrar al lado del copiloto, sus hoyuelos estaban grabados tan profundos en sus mejillas que parecían que nunca desaparecerían.

.

Jamie estaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada cuando llegaron, estaba practicando atarse sus tenis. Cuando Louis se detuvo en el camino de la entrada, miro hacia arriba y se levantó de un salto con un grito.

La puerta delantera estaba abierta detrás de él, y un segundo después la mamá de Louis estaba parada ahí, saludándolos con la mano mientras Jamie se movía nerviosamente, dando brinquitos en su lugar.

‘’Se ve igual,’’ Harry dijo. Se escuchaba asombrado, y Louis se volteó para verlo inclinarse hacia adelante para ver la casa. Louis también miró a la pintura descarapelada, a los setos sobrecrecidos y los alfeizar rotos de las ventanas. Estaba destinado a ser su proyecto, suyo y de Harry. Habían logrado arreglar algunas cosas adentro, pero todo lo que habían tenido tiempo de retocar afuera antes del accidente fue la puerta delantera, la cual Harry había pintado de un azul profundo. Su capa de pintura había sido demasiado gruesa y la puerta todavía se atascaba cuando hacía calor, pero Louis nunca la había repintado. Nunca había pensado en realidad tocar algo que no necesitara atención urgente. Sí cuidó del techo la parte del año cuando se derrumbó en el ático, sin embargo.

‘’Nunca llegué a terminar el exterior,’’ Louis dijo, gesticulando con sus manos vagamente. Tampoco mencionó que Harry no encontraría muchas novedades adentro.

‘’Se supone que lo haríamos juntos,’’ respondió Harry, todavía mirando afuera.

‘’Lo haríamos.’’

Harry se inclinó en su hombro para caminar el camino hacia la casa y revolvió el cabello de Jamie cuando se enganchó a las piernas de Harry, casi tumbándolo.

‘’Con cuidado,’’ la mamá de Louis le recordó, y Louis vio la manera en la que Jamie aflojó su amarre, Harry exhalando exageradamente para hacerlo reír.

‘’Te preparamos tu habitación,’’ dijo Jamie, tirando de los pantalones de Harry. ‘’Movimos el sofá y puedo ver la tele desde tu cama. ¿Por qué no puedes compartir mi habitación?’’

‘’Porque cuando papá esté lo suficientemente fuerte para subir las escaleras, compartiremos _mi_ habitación, ¿recuerdas?’’

Jamie no había estado feliz de enterarse exactamente que espacio Harry ocupaba en la casa cuando Louis había hablado con él, cuando Jamie le había preguntado sobre los besos. Louis no podía comenzar a imaginarse cómo se sentiría la situación para él, pero estaba empezando a tener la sensación de que Harry había tenido razón en preocuparse sobre cómo reaccionaría su hijo. Para Jamie, Harry era un amigo. Iba a visitarlo de la misma forma que lo hacían sus tías y tíos, quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes e irse después de unos cuantos días. No parecía poder envolver su pequeña cabeza en el hecho de que Harry había existido antes que él, se había mudado y tenía una vida y un lugar en la casa.

‘’No es justo,’’ dijo Jamie, tirando de los pantalones de Harry otra vez. Un poco más fuerte y Harry les daría a sus vecinos un show gratis. ‘’Tengo literas. Puedes tomar la de arriba.’’

La sonrisa de Jamie era lo que siempre le conseguía lo que quería, y Louis se estiró para tocar uno de sus hoyuelos, copias pequeñas de los de Harry.

‘’Papá todavía no subir todo el camino hasta arriba,’’ dijo. ‘’Ahora, déjalo pasar antes de que agarre un resfriado.’’

‘’¿Tienes frío, papá? ¡Es verano!’’

‘’¿Lo es?’’ Harry preguntó, mirando las margaritas silvestres que cubrían su patio trasero, y se ajustó su gorro de lana para que cayera sobre sus orejas. ‘’¡Porque me estoy c-c- _congelando_!’’

Fingió temblar, su actuación un poco exagerada de nuevo, pero sacándole una risa a Jamie, quien rápidamente se hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiera entrar.

Jamie jugó la parte de guía turístico, guiándolo de habitación a habitación hasta que llegaron a la sala en la parte trasera de la casa. Le dio unas palmaditas a la cama de Harry, la cual estaba cuidadosamente arreglada y albergando a la mitad de los animales de peluche de Jamie sobre las mantas.

‘’James, ¿cómo cabrá tu padre allí ahora?’’ Louis preguntó, sus manos sobre su cadera. Harry estaba conteniendo una sonrisa. Estaba parado por si mismo, todavía delgado y nadando en su ropa, pero usando su propia fuerza para moverse.

Jamie se encogió de hombros. Se desplomó en la cama, su panza primero, y procedió a alinear sus juguetes en la orilla ignorando las peticiones de Louis para que llevara sus cosas de regreso a su habitación. Harry se sentó con cuidado, tomando un mono purpura de Jamie y poniéndolo en su regazo.

‘’No me importa compartir, Lou.’’

‘’Ya estás compartiendo conmigo, sin embargo.’’

‘’¡Si papá dormirá aquí, entonces yo también quiero dormir aquí!’’ Jamie lloró, levantó la vista de donde había estado en la mitad de separar sus juguetes por color.

‘’Jamie,’’ Louis suspiró, pero su mamá intervino antes de que pudiera pensar en que decir.

‘’Hablamos sobre esto, ¿no es cierto, cariño?’’ Se sentó al lado de Harry y palmeó su rodilla. ‘’Papá todavía necesita hacerse más fuerte.’’

‘’Pero papi dijo,’’ murmuró con un puchero. ‘’Papi dijo que dormirá aquí. Estaré solo.’’

La cabeza de Harry se volvió hacia Louis, sus ojos grandes y suplicantes, y así es como Louis terminó arrastrando un pequeño sofá del estudio y sacando las sabanas de la cama de Jamie.

Louis no quería admitir que Harry había tenido razón, pero Harry había tenido razón. Jamie no estaba contento con todos los cambios que ocurrían a su alrededor, y se comportó como un completo demonio con Louis, y un absoluto ángel con Harry, quien no había tenido cinco años para volverse inmune a su puchero y la forma en que bateaba sus ojos, y se hizo víctima de sus estrategias día tras día.

Jamie sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo, y Louis solo lo dejaba porque no sabía que más hacer. No era como si Jamie hubiera pedido que su pequeño mundo se alterara tan de repente. Louis no lo podía culpar por estar enojado.

La primera vez que Harry se puso firme fue un viernes, el cual siempre era un día ocupado, ya que Harry tenía fisioterapia en la mañana y una sesión con la Dra. Puram en la tarde. Louis lo recogió después de ir a buscar a Jamie del campamento y estuvo tenso desde el inicio. Harry estaba echo polvo, desplomado en el asiento, sus ojos hinchados como si hubiera esta llorando. Jamie estaba siendo particularmente difícil, quejándose desde su asiento de seguridad sobre sus calcetas que estaban grumosas y sus lentes manchados.

Louis estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero Harry parecía estar cada vez más ansioso sobre no ser capaz de arreglar lo que estaba molestando a Jamie, ya que cada intento para arreglar sus calcetines o limpiar sus anteojos terminaba con más demandas. Cuando Harry le preguntó a Louis por ayuda, Jamie gritó, agudo, que no quería _su_ ayuda, y Harry finalmente perdió la calma.

‘’ _Jamie_ , quédate quieto y deja de quejarte,’’ dijo. ‘’Puedes quitarte tus calcetas si te están incomodando. No quiero oír otro pío.’’

No gritó, pero su voz fue profunda, firme y más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido en frente de Jamie. El niño se quedó sin habla. Louis se atrevió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor y vio el rostro de Jamie congelado por la sorpresa, sus ojos grandes detrás de sus anteojos, su pequeña boca abierta.

Un segundo después se echó a llorar, con la cabeza echada para atrás, sus sucios entrenadores apretados contra su pecho.

El sonido fue perforante en los confines del auto, y cuando Louis miró a los caminos laterales. Vio la forma en la que el rostro de Harry se había puesto alarmantemente pálido. Louis apretó su muslo y dejaron que Jamie se calmara por el resto del camino a casa. Jamie no quería que Harry lo cargara (algo que Harry había empezado a ser capaz de hacer solo recientemente, Louis podía ver los brazos de Harry empezar a ganar peso últimamente) y no quería que Harry le pusiera su comida en frente. No quería a Harry alrededor cuando tenía su baño y definitivamente no estaba permitido que estuviera durante la hora de los cuentos, el cual había sido el dominio de Harry desde que llegó a la casa.

Harry se veía devastado cuando Louis lo dejó en la sala de estar en la hora de dormir, Jamie lo tiró por las escaleras y se apresuró a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, como si Harry corriera escaleras arriba y trata de entrar.

Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama de Jamie. Tomó los anteojos de Jamie y los puso en su mesita de noche. Los pequeños dinosaurios de plástico que había obtenido de la tienda de regalos del hospital estaban alineados cuidadosamente a lo largo de la parte posterior, una luz de noche improvisada que Jamie había construido para sí mismo cuando descubrió que los juguetes brillaban en la oscuridad.

Jamie se le quedó mirando expectante, sus manos cruzadas sobre su panza. Parecía un pequeño Harry, sin importar lo que Harry dijera.

‘’¿Por qué estás siendo malo con papá, huh?’’ Louis preguntó, su tono suave.

‘’ _Es_ malo,’’ Jamie argumentó, mirando sus manos con su ceño fruncido, su barbilla metida en su pecho.

‘’No es malo, estabas siendo insolente y te regañó. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?’’

Jamie negó con la cabeza.

‘’Papá te va a regañar a veces, ese es su trabajo,’’ dijo Louis, cepillando el fleco de Jamie lejos de sus ojos. No se inmutó – Louis todavía seguía acostumbrándose a eso. Era todo lo que hacía Harry. Siempre jugaba con el cabello de Jamie, alegando que aún estaba de luto por sus largos rizos y trenzando el de Jamie en trenzas flojas cuando se sentaban juntos en la casa. Jamie no se había quejado de eso ni una vez, y había parado de alejar a Louis cuando él también buscaba su cabeza. ‘’No deberías de castigarlo por eso. Quería leerte un cuento antes de dormir. ¿No te gustan sus historias?’’

‘’Está enojado,’’ Jamie murmuró.

‘’No lo está. Está triste porque no le diste las buenas noches.’’

‘’¿Se irá pronto?’’

Louis se detuvo, tomándose un segundo para recomponerse.

‘’No, amor. Sabes que vive aquí. No se irá porque te regañó una vez.’’

Durante las últimas semanas Harry había lentamente comenzado a hacer un espacio para él en la casa otra vez. Había empezado a cocinar, encontrando chucherías viejas que Louis había olvidado por completo y poniéndolas en las habitaciones de abajo, había encontrado un terreno de tierra afuera y había comenzado a plantar un pequeño jardín con Jamie como su pequeño asistente. No pasaba mucho tiempo arriba porque todavía ocupaba que Louis estuviera allí en caso de que se tropezara en los escalones, pero dormían en su habitación cuantas veces Harry podía subir las escaleras, y se estaba comenzando a sentir como si Harry nunca se hubiera ido. Casi.

Todavía necesitaba ayuda para encontrar donde se guardaban algunas cosas, u olvidaba que una habitación en particular estaba cerrada y pasaba unos ineficaces segundos tirando de las puertas hasta que Jamie, quien lo seguía alrededor como un patito bebé, se reía y le decía. Todavía se cuestionaba a sí mismo cuando se trataba de Jamie, y todavía pasaba largas horas pegado a su teléfono, acurrucado a uno de los sofás y mordiéndose sus uñas.

‘’¿Qué tal esto?’’ dijo Louis, escaneando la pequeña colección de libros de Jamie para encontrar un libro corto. ‘’Te puedes disculpar con tu papá en la mañana, y me asegurare de que te perdone. Incluso podemos hacer algo especial, ya que es domingo. ¿Te parece bien?’’

‘’¿Algo especial cómo qué?’’ Jamie preguntó, finalmente elevando la mirada.

‘’Pensaremos en algo.’’

Cuando Louis bajó de nuevo, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá donde lo habían dejado, móvil en sus manos, pero apagado por una vez, el frente para abajo en el regazo de Harry.

‘’¿Quieres un poco de té?’’ Louis preguntó desde la puerta, tratando de evaluar el estado de ánimo de Harry. Se veía malhumorado, sentado allí en la penumbra, mirando fijamente la pared. Cuando Harry miró para su lado, Louis no estaba sorprendido de ver que las comisuras de su boca estaban para abajo, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. ‘’¿Té?’’

Harry negó con la cabeza y Louis suspiró, intentando sonreír.

‘’No lo tomes de forma personal, amor. Olvidará todo mañana.’’

‘’Lo hice llorar,’’ dijo Harry. ‘’Estaba de mal humor.’’

‘’Los dos estaban de mal humor, está bien.’’ Louis descartó su plan de hacerse té y avanzó hacia la habitación, se sentó junto a Harry, sus muslos tocándose. ‘’Necesita verte como una figura de autoridad, ¿no es lo que nuestras mamás te dijeron? Él todavía piensa que estás aquí en una cita para jugar o algo así.’’

‘’Puedo ser una figura de autoridad sin hacerlo llorar. _Tú_ no lo haces llorar.’’

‘’No lo hiciste llorar, Harry. Estaba cansado. Y estaba sorprendido porque normalmente cedes tan pronto él pide algo. Te estoy diciendo, lo malcriaras y entonces tendremos un lío en nuestras manos. Es mejor tenerlo desilusionado de vez en cuando.’’

El ceño fruncido de Harry era infantil y Louis hubiera burlado de él si no hubiera lucido molesto de verdad. Se acercó más, así sus lados estaban presionados juntos, y se inclinó para rozar su nariz a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry.

‘’Ambos necesitamos ser los chicos malos a veces, H. Lo odie al principio, también.’’

Decirle no a Jamie había sido casi imposible al principio. Le había tomado a Anne y a su mamá meses de insistirle para que comenzara a navegar un barco más estricto (las palabras de ellas). En algún punto, Jamie había sido señor y comandante, y Louis había hecho lo imposible para darle lo que sea que pedía, siempre sintiéndose como si no era suficiente, no para compensar todo lo que faltaba.

Harry suspiró y se desplomó un poco, su postura relajada.

‘’Esa no es,’’ comenzó a decir, deteniéndose para aclarar su garganta y juguetear con su teléfono. ‘’Esa no es la única razón por la cual estoy molesto.’’

‘’¿Oh?’’ dijo Louis, su estómago se agitaba en temor.

‘’Neha- la Dra. Puram cree que debería hablarte de algo.’’

‘’Por supuesto.’’ Louis se sentó de lado, poniendo su pierna encima del cojín y encarando a Harry adecuadamente. Ignoró la manera en la que su pecho se apretó ansiosamente. Había estado medio asustado de abrumar a Harry desde el momento en que entró por primera vez a la casa hace unas semanas, y estaba medio convencido de que Harry estaba a punto de pedir irse a quedar con su madre por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, en vez de hablar, Harry levantó su teléfono y se lo ofreció a Louis. Louis lo tomó, un ceño de confusión arrugándose en su rostro.

‘’He estado leyendo tus mensajes,’’ dijo Harry suavemente mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, sin mirar realmente los ojos de Louis. ‘’Los que enviaste mientras dormía.’’

Se le vino el mundo abajo a Louis. Mierda. Había escrito tanta mierda a lo largo de los años. Había escrito algunas cosas horribles. ¿Cómo diablos Harry los había recibido? Se suponía que su teléfono estaba muerto.

‘’¿Cómo-‘’

‘’Llegué al final ayer,’’ Harry continuó. Louis no podía recordar la última vez que le había escrito a Harry antes de que despertara, ¿qué había dicho siquiera? ‘’Y me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente nunca hablamos de lo que, um, de lo que pasó.’’

‘’¿Qué pasó cuando?’’ Louis gruñó, sus dedos rígidos golpeando el código de acceso de Harry. Cuando miró la pantalla, la app de mensajes seguía abierta.

_Este nuevo tipo en el trabajo sigue coqueteando knmigo_

_no capta una indirecta_

_Niall cree q dberia ir por ello_

_Ridículo_

Oh. Louis recordaba mandarlos. Fue después de la primera vez que comenzó a responder a loa avances de Jordan y la culpa había llegado derrumbándose sobre él tan pronto llegó a casa y vio a Harry observándolo desde los ojos de Jamie. Había enviado los mensajes y borrado, y después había determinado no escribir de nuevo. ¿Cuál era el propósito? Ni siquiera había ido a visitar a Harry en semanas. Todos tenían razón, necesitaba dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Harry se había ido.

Louis tragó, su agarre alrededor del teléfono se apretó antes de aflojarse. No se pudo evitar esto.

‘’¿Es él?’’ Harry preguntó. ‘’El mismo hombre que tú, ¿tú… estuviste con él?

‘’Sí, es, um, has- cuántas-‘’

‘’Realmente, nunca dijiste mucho sobre eso,’’ Harry dijo.

‘’No hay nada que decir,’’ Louis contestó, buscando la cara de Harry. Sus ojos cayeron en la pequeña cicatriz en su frente, todavía un poco rosa. Gradualmente, Harry había descubierto todas sus nuevas cicatrices – las que están en su cadera, en su panza, en la parte posterior de su cabeza – pero la que está en su frente era la única que podía recordar como la obtuvo. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, en el momento del accidente permaneció borrado de su mente. Al menos, por lo que Louis sabía. ‘’De verdad no quiero hablar sobre eso, Harry.’’

‘’Yo tampoco quiero,’’ Harry agregó, con voz baja. ‘’¿Pero él es, como, tu amigo? Trabajan juntos, ¿cómo es, cuál es su nombre? ¿lo conoceré? Yo- he… no he estado pensando sobre eso. Desde que me dijiste, he tratado de no poner sobre eso. Pero pasó. Y no quiere que esté allí, en el fondo, por el resto de nuestras vidas. Yo-‘’

El discurso de Harry fue lento y calculado como nunca y Louis se encontró deseando que se apurara, sacar sus palabras rápido, terminar con esto tan pronto como fuera posible.

‘’No lo sé,’’ finalizó, luciendo un poco perdido. ‘’No sé lo que se supone que debo decir. Ella me dijo que hablara de eso.’’

‘’’¿Qué te dijo exactamente?’’

‘’Que debo de hablar sobre lo que me está molestando. Contigo. Hablar contigo, me refiero.’’

Louis tomó un gran respiro, meciéndose para atrás antes de balacearse de vuelta hacia Harry.

‘’¿Y qué es lo que te está molestando, Haz? Puedes decirme.’’

‘’Bueno, _eso_ , para comenzar.’’ Le hizo un ademan a su móvil, todavía retenido flojamente en la mano de Louis.

‘’Yo, yo lo siento, yo nunca, nunca hubiera-‘’ Louis balbuceó, incapaz de expresar lo mucho que nadie más existía en su mente como Harry lo hacía, de lo mucho que nunca había pensado en otra persona, de tener otra persona en su cama, hasta que llegó a su límite, a ese punto donde nada tenía sentido, pero tal vez esta estúpida cosa haría que el mundo volviera estar en su lugar. ‘’Me odio por hacerte esto, Harry,’’ se decidió por esto.

Harry estaba sobre él antes de que terminara de hablar, acercándose, sus manos sobre los hombros de Louis.

‘’No me refería a eso, Lou,’’ dijo, sacudiendo a Louis ligeramente, su agarre doloroso. ‘’Me refiero al último mensaje. ¿Por qué creerías que era ridículo que alguien estuviera interesado en ti? ¿Por qué me escribiste, año tras año, cuando estaba como muerto, huh? Estabas tan triste, y era mi culpa, yo-‘’

Louis rio, cansado y feo.

‘’Me llamó en el día de la graduación de Jamie,’’ dijo. Dejó caer el celular en el sofá y cerró sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Harry. ‘’Básicamente, me dijo como te había engañado, y me preguntó si me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo.’’

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron, sus ojos haciéndose grandes.

‘’¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?’’

‘’Honestamente se me olvidó. Estaba el recital y luego me dijiste que estabas regresarías a la casa, y lo olvidé. Lo siento.’’

Un silencio cayó entre ellos. Louis podía sentir la respiración de Harry en su cara, su propio corazón latiendo contra su cuello.

‘’No hay nada de ridículo en que la gente esté interesada en ti,’’ dijo Harry.

‘’Estaba usando mi anillo de bodas, Harry. Dijo que pensaba que tú- Que te habías ido. Pero yo todavía lo estaba usando.’’ Louis no estaba orgulloso de que alguien como Jordan estuviera interesado en él.

Los ojos de Harry estaban grandes y todavía hinchados, aún rosas por llorar durante su sesión con la Dra. Puram. Sus labios lucían mordidos, inflados. Era la única persona que sin duda había hecho sentir bien a Louis por ser querido. La única que contaba.

‘’Prométeme que te quitaras tu anillo si algo me pasa,’’ dijo Harry, y Louis retrocedió.

‘’¡Jesucristo, Harry!’’ Louis se alejó de un tirón, quitando de él las manos de Harry, y parándose. ‘’¿Qué diablos te pasa?’’

‘’Prométemelo, Louis.’’

‘’No te prometeré ni una mierda, ¿qué diablos crees que te va a pasar? ¿Estás planeando en saltar en frente de más carros?’’

La fuerte respiración de Harry fue seguida por el sonido del sofá crujiendo cuando se levantó, pero Louis no estaba mirando. No pudo mirar.

‘’Lou.’’

‘’Eres un maldito imbécil,’’ Louis gruñó, frutando su rostro con manos temblorosas. ‘’¿Realmente crees que pudiera- si algo te pasa de nuevo-‘’

‘’Me dejarías ir y encontrarías a alguien que te amara y tendrías una vida con él.’’

Louis negó con la cabeza. ‘’Supe que te quería para siempre desde la primera vez que te vi, Harry. ¿Qué clase de vida lograría tener con alguien más?’’

Sintió a Harry parándose cerca, calor irradiando en su espalda, y luego, dos largos brazos se deslizaron alrededor de él y lo atrajeron contra el pecho de Harry, la frente de Harry cayendo sobre su hombro.

‘’Sé que nadie te amaría como yo lo hago porque sería imposible. Pero tendrías que darles una oportunidad.’’

‘’Esto es estúpido,’’ dijo Louis, dejando que su cuerpo se hundiera contra Harry, quien consiguió sostener el peso de ambos sin tropezar. ‘’No hablaré más sobre esto.’’

‘’La Dra. Puram dijo-‘’

‘’Es tu doctora, no mía.’’

Harry estuvo quieto, meciéndolos lentamente de un lado al otro.

‘’¿Recuerdas cuando terminamos?’’ preguntó y Louis estaba recibiendo un latigazo.

‘’¿Te refieres al mes en el que no me duche y comí mi peso en nachos? Lo recuerdo.’’ No había sido un buen mes. Niall todavía lo mencionada de vez en cuando. Su departamento había apestado a calcetines sucios y a comida mexicana por meses.

‘’Salí y tuve sexo con alguien de la escuela.’’

‘’Sí.’’ Louis lo recordaba demasiado bien. Recordaba recibir el mensaje de Harry a las cuatro de la madrugada y querer arrojar su teléfono a la pared, pero se decidió por gritar en su almohada y llorarle a Niall por un día entero.

‘’Lo odie,’’ Harry dijo en el hombre de Louis. ‘’Me mantuve queriendo alejar de él. Tuve que cerrar mis ojos e imaginarme que eras tú para poder terminar.’’

‘’¿Hablas en serio, Harry? ¿Cómo es esto un mejor tema de conversación?’’

‘’Ni siquiera recuerde como se veía,’’ siguió Harry. ‘’O su apellido. Pero recuerdo de que color eran tus calcetas cuando te conocí.’’

‘’No lo haces.’’

‘’Ambos hemos hecho cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, pero no hicimos nada malo, ¿verdad? Querría que tú fueras feliz y no sentirte culpable si… tú sabes.’’

‘’Quiero que siempre seas feliz. Y por un largo tiempo. Lo suficiente para conocer a nuestros bisnietos.’’

‘’También quiero eso.’’

‘’¿Entonces podemos dejar de hablar sobre que eso no sucederá? Pensé que estábamos molestos sobre Jamie siendo difícil.’’

‘’Mi hijo no es difícil, está _pasando por algo_ difícil.’’

‘’¿La Dra. Puram dijo eso?’’

‘’Sí.’’

‘’Mmh, supongo que no es tan mala.’’

‘’Hay una larga lista que revisar,’’ Harry le advirtió, acercando más a Louis, envolviéndose a sí mismo a su alrededor. Louis estiró sus manos detrás de ellos y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry. ‘’Habían muchos mensajes. Hay cosas de que hablar.’’

‘’¿Te había dicho que lo que más extrañaba era tu voz? Podría escucharte hablar por siempre.’’

‘’También hay una lista de posibles trabajos que podría hacer. Creo que tendría que comenzar de media jornada, pero solo por un tiempo.’’

‘’Elige un tema peor, Harry, te reto.’’

La voz de Harry estaba un poco más ronca en su oído, ‘’no he tenido sexo en cinco años y no creo que pueda hacerlo con Jamie en la casa.’’

Louis gimió.

‘’Jodido infierno, Harry.’’

‘’Estaremos bien,’’ Harry murmuró, apretando su agarre alrededor de Louis hasta que él era lo único que Louis podía sentir. ‘’¿No es así?’’

‘’Lo estaremos,’’ dijo Louis. El destino había tratado de arruinarlos una vez y ellos habían superado las probabilidades. Estaban aquí, ¿verdad?

Estarán bien.

.

No quería abrir sus ojos.

El sol estaba caliente y el zacate estaba seco por una vez. Se sentía bien estar acostado en su espalda después de tanto tiempo de pie, y le gustaba la manera en la que la brisa se filtraba por entre su cabello, soplando sus rizos en su cara. Podía oír a Louis y Jamie a cierta distancia, riendo sobre algo, y el sonido solo lo hizo querer derretirse en el suelo y nunca moverse de nuevo. Podía quedarse así para siempre.

Era fin de semana, y era el cumpleaños de Jamie. Los invitados llegarían pronto, toda su familia junta bajo un mismo techo, Gemma estaba de visita desde América, Niall y su novia, e incluso Liam y una persona misteriosa más. Harry y Louis habían estado preparándose para la fiesta desde el día anterior y Harry deseaba tener tiempo para una siesta rápida antes de tener que levantarse y comenzar a trabajar de nuevo.

Sus músculos dolían en la forma más placentera al levantar muebles pesados, colgar globos, levantar a Louis y darle vueltas alrededor de la cocina mientras el pastel se horneaba solo para hacer reír a Jamie.

Jamie todavía seguía riéndose, gritando mientras pateaba una pelota con Louis. Harry solo podía imaginar lo que Louis estaba haciendo para que Jamie se carcajeara – sus ojos estaban tan pesados y estaba tan adormilado que no se podía forzar a mirar.

Había pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que había estado asustado de dormir y no despertar. Ahora, no sentía otra cosa que fuera calor y seguridad, acostado en su jardín, su familia justo ahí donde los podía escuchar.

Había música saliendo de las ventanas abiertas. Era algo nuevo, de cuando había estado dormido, pero Jamie lo escuchaba tan seguido que Harry conocía las letras de memoria, sentía como si siempre las había conocido.

Harry se sentía más en casa así, con los ojos cerrados y su familia cerca.

Sus recuerdos de la casa todavía estaban borrosos. Solo había vivido ahí durante algunas semanas antes del accidente porque había necesitado todo tipo de trabajo antes de que se pudieran mudar. Lo que podía recordad era que le había encantado. Amaba que era antigua, y amaba que estaba fuera del camino y que tuviera habitaciones suficientes para acomodar a su grande familia, y la familia que sabían (deseaban, esperaban, planeaban) que tendrían más adelante.

La habitación del bebé había sido suya para hacerle lo que quisiera, Louis le había dicho, asegurándole que confiaba en las decisiones de Harry. Harry todavía tomaba cada pequeña decisión por él, desde los colores de la pintura hasta las fotos que quería colgar en las paredes. Cada vez que Harry entraba, con los juguetes de Jamie tirados en el suelo, su ropa desparramada por todos lados, sentía un poco como si estuviera entrando en lo que su cabeza había imaginado en ese entonces, cuando se imaginó como sería su vida con su hijo.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a Jamie, se dio cuenta que su hijo estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que Harry era capaz de imaginar. Era una persona completa, compleja, increíble y nada como la criatura que Harry siempre había terminado de imaginar cuando fantaseaba, cuando él y Louis eran algo nuevo y todo lo que Harry podía hacer era fantasear.

Jamie tenía peculiaridades más allá de lo que Louis le había dicho. Cantaba a pleno pulmón mientras jugaba, o tarareaba pequeñas melodías cuando ayudaba a Harry en el jardín, rechazando todas las ideas líricas de Harry hasta que se cansaba de discutir y se acurrucaba en una pequeñita bolita. También era un meticuloso comensal, y le gustaba usar al menos un artículo rojo todos los días. Había gritado y escondido detrás de Harry cuando gorrión voló dentro de la cocina una mañana, pero había estado fascinado por un escarabajo que había encontrado en el patio, llevándolo adentro e intentando esconderlo en su habitación.

Harry lo amaba, lo había amado desde la primera vez que lo había visto a través de una pantalla, cuando era del tamaño de una aceituna, y Harry estaba petrificado con el pensamiento de que Jamie no lo amara de vuelta.

Lo volvía loco, la manera en la que en un segundo sentía que su corazón estallaba cuando Jamie lo abrazaba y luego rompiéndolo en el siguiente, cuando Jamie hacía un mohín y volteaba su cara si Harry le negaba algo. Simplemente, se sentía muy personal, y dolía tanto – que Louis se burlara de él no ayudaba.

‘’¿Dejarías de enojarte?’’ se rio una vez cuando Jamie se había rehusado en dejar que Harry jugara con sus dinosaurios (Harry no lo había dejado ver dos películas seguidas, Jamie había apretados sus pequeños puños y se había ido pisoteando para esconderse debajo de la mesa de la cocina). ‘’Está jugando contigo, tú irás allá con dulces para que te perdone. Harás que le dé un dolor de panza.’’

‘’No está _jugando_ conmigo,’’ Harry había argumentado, aunque supiera que Jamie lo estaba haciendo. ‘’Y no le daría dulces como quiera. No ha tenido su cena todavía.’’

Era difícil resistirse darle a Jamie todo lo que pedía, pero Harry perseveró. Apretaba sus dientes y le decía a Jamie _no_ cuando lo necesitaba, haciéndolo comer sus verduras, enviándolo a su habitación una vez o dos, incluso si Jamie lo trataba como si nunca lo perdonaría por un tiempo después.

Siempre lo hacía, al igual que Harry perdonó a Jamie cuando derramó jugo de naranja en el piso de la cocina, no le dijo a nadie sobre eso, y Harry se cayó dos minutos después, tirando una silla y la taza de Louis junto con él.

Louis se había puesto rojo de la cara regañando a Jamie, quien había dicho lo siento por lo menos cincuenta veces, pasándole hielo a Harry para su codo, y luego aferrándose a él por el resto del día, acariciando el brazo de Harry con suavidad a diferentes intervalos, haciendo que el corazón de Harry creciera algunas tallas más.

Louis había besado los hematomas más tarde, arriba en su habitación, donde dormían cada vez más seguido a medida que pasaba el tiempo y los músculos de Harry se hacían más fuertes y dejaba de tener miedo de enfrentarse a los escalones él solo.

‘’Te dije que le agradabas. Ni siquiera se rio cuando te caíste.’’

Harry todavía tenía sus dudas, incluso después de todo este tiempo, pero cada vez era más fácil de creerlo.

Recostado en el zacate, en un día de primavera sorprendentemente cálido, comenzó a ir a la deriva, dejándose llevar, cuando fue regresado a la conciencia, con un dolor sordo que florecía en sus mejillas. Se apoyó sobre sus codos con el ceño fruncido. Había un balón de fútbol en el zacate donde su cabeza había estado. Todo estaba sospechosamente tranquilo.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Louis y Jamie estaban parados en medio del jardín, sus manos reprimiendo sus risas, expresiones gemelas de alegría en sus rostros.

‘’¿Quién fue?’’ llamó Harry, poniéndose de pie tan lentamente como podía, tratando de parecer amenazador. Las flores que Jamie había tejido antes en su cabello todavía estaban sobre sus orejas, cayendo en su camisa. ‘’Confiesen.’’

Jamie (quien estaba usando una corona de papel en su cabeza, con un enorme, número seis rojo impreso en el frente) apuntó a Louis, quién jadeó y lo señaló de regreso, ‘’¡tu hijo es un traidor y mentiroso!’’

‘’¡Papi, tú me dijiste que lo hiciera!’’

‘’Estaba tomando una siesta,’’ Harry dijo, agregando un estruendo a su voz. Dio un paso hacia ellos y corrieron hacia la casa, las risitas de Jamie flotando hacia él junto con el viento.

Harry sonrió y estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo hasta que su espalda tronó. Estaba cálido, era el cumpleaños de su hijo, y estaba parado. Louis estaba adentro, escondiéndose de él, probablemente sentado debajo de la mesa de la cocina con Jamie, como si los hicieran invisible.

Harry le sonrió a sus dedos moviéndose y corrió para encontrarlos.

Fin.


End file.
